COMO TODO CAMBIA EN UN SEGUNDO
by Vane muki-lou
Summary: Kari ha comenzado el segundo año de la preparatoria... y descubre el verdadero significado del amor... y del sufrimiento ¿Hasta dónde será ella capaz de llegar por esconder o revelar ese pasional secreto?
1. Todo empezo un día normal

**Hola! bueno he decidido llevar dos historias en curso (una ya esta terminada y la otra aún no...) no les dire cual jiji espero que les guste al igual que las demás y la disfruten mucho :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

***POV'S KARÏ***

Y aquí estaba yo de nuevo, en un nuevo año escolar… muchos afirman que la preparatoria es algo increíble, aprendes a ser independiente y organizarte, mi único problema, no conocía nadie… me sentía sola, mi hermano estaba en el mismo colegio pero en otro grupo y grado al igual que mis otros amigos… aunque ellos me afirmaban:

-Eres muy sociable… harás amigos más rápido de lo que tú crees…-

Si claro si tan solo hubieran mencionado que soy tímida… como sea al llegar a mi salón comencé a conversar con dos chicas, Yolei y Rika, son muy amables y agradables… aunque no las conozca muy bien tengo un buen presentimiento. Hablamos de como es un sistema muy diferente a la secundaria, aquí nuestros grupos se dividen en dos secciones, compartimos dos clases con los de la otra sección mañana los conoceremos…

-Espero que haya chicos guapos…- comentó Yolei con ojos soñadores.

-Hm… a mi me da lo mismo- dijo Rika muy segura de sí misma- ¿Tú qué piensas Kari?

-Je… no me considero una de esas chicas que les guste andarse fijando en los chicos… claro que me gustan pero no centro mi atención en ellos…- y si lo hacen nadie lo notara a menos que se los diga…

-Bien por ti- contestó Rika- con los hombres tienes por seguro problemas…

-No siempre…- esta vez reclamo Yolei- solo tienes que encontrar al chico adecuado…

Solo las mire con interés… la verdad es que el tema sobre los chicos no es mi punto fuerte… escuchaba cada una de sus líneas y trataba de analizarlas y estudiarlas… nunca antes me había enamorado, aunque se notaba que ellas sí.

Como sea nuestro primer día termino y aunque no me sentí del todo mal tampoco podría decir que fue perfecto… solo espero que mañana sea mejor.

El segundo día llegue más animada pensé… "seguro hoy las cosas marcharan mejor que nunca" y se podría decir que un poco… hicimos un nuevo amigo… Davis era bien parecido y muy agradable en mi opinión… incluso nos presento a un amigo suyo (de la otra sección) a quien no le tome mucho interés… ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre… qué más da ¿cierto? Si en algún momento llega a ser especial para mí… nunca olvidare su nombre…

Y así es como semanas pasaron tal vez unas tres o cuatro no recuerdo bien, algunas amistades se iban forjando y… una atracción irresistible hacia aquel chico… sí, ese del cual olvide su nombre y tuve que preguntar para recordarlo y nunca más olvidarlo, por supuesto que no directamente a él o a Davis, soy demasiado tímida como para hacerlo… pero que importaba ya lo sabía y nada más me interesaba… su nombre Takeru… mejor conocido como T.K.

No me atrevía a dirigirle ni una sola palabra, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, en una de esas tantas miradas que le lanzaba despreocupada y tímidamente llegaba a darse cuenta… ó sí imaginen la pena que sentía al ser descubierta, como al robar un caramelo, pero no podría negarle a nadie que cuando esto pasaba… bueno mi mundo brillaba más de lo normal y en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tonta.

¿Será que me estoy ilusionando?

Podría describir cada segundo de la primera vez que cruce una mirada con él… fue tan espontáneo y lindo a la vez… verán en mi salón de clases estaba con Rika y Yolei decidiendo donde sentarnos yo por mi parte me quede sentada en la mesa, mirándolas como peleaban por conseguir una silla… de repente los dos miramos a la dirección del otro, lo mire y el a mí, como negar que en ese momento mi corazón latió con fuerza… si lo miré con "desinterés" , no quería que el chico lindo se enterara de que me gustaba… o no! En fin después de que eso sucedió me emocione a la única a la que le confié esto fue a mi amiga Sora… solo a ella, era una de mis mejores amigas… también Mimi pero a ella no la frecuento tanto… ella estudia en otro lugar y la comunicación se ha perdido…

Pero retomando el tema coincidencia o no… comenzaba a gustarme, pero solo de vista… aunque sinceramente me era difícil fijarme en alguien más… bueno aun me atraía el chico del año pasado era un gran chico aunque… nunca me atreví a hablarle… ni él a mí… así que podríamos decir que bueno ya saben lo he dejado en el pasado…

Desde ese día buscaba su mirada, con un poco de discreción pero por más que lo intentara T.K simplemente estaba en su mundo… siempre tan callado, tranquilo, serio y resguardado…

Unos días después mi esperanza en el amor comenzó a desvanecerse y… mi mundo cada vez se tronaba más oscuro…

-¡Kari!- era la voz de mi buena amiga Sora

-¡Hola!- conteste animada

¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… desanimada- me dijo preocupada- acaso es por ese chico que te gusta

-¿Eh?...- dude un minuto en decirle como me sentía, pero algún día se lo diría a ella nada absolutamente nada le podía esconder- bueno… sí

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó con la mirada furiosa

-Ja… ni siquiera me nota Sora, qué más da…- respondí irónicamente

-Claro que te nota… sabe que estas en su clase- trato de animarme

-Sí solo eso, una chica más en su clase… da lo mismo si estoy o no…- me sentía peor que antes

-Pero… bueno por eso tienes que hablarle… se que para ti sería difícil pero… vamos no pierdes nada al intentarlo…- Sora era de las personas que normalmente me levantaban el animo

-No… pero no quiero decepcionarme más… me he rendido- sin siquiera intentarlo…

**Esta cortito pero recuerden que apenas comienza jeje! :) Hasta el siguiente buenos lectores!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	2. La primera vez

**Holiz! bueno este es el segundo capítulo de este fic espero que les guste y bueno la historia los atrape, principalmente porque me base en una experiencia (no dire de quién) asi que supongo que es un poco real... jiji bueno los dejo leer y gracias por seguir esta historia :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

-Mira… no puedes rendirte sin antes haberlo intentado, eso es para cobardes- me dijo mi amiga con aires de grandeza

-Bueno, tal vez lo sea…- conteste en un tono molesto

-Oye… no te enojes conmigo, tú eres la que está tomado esa decisión y ambas sabemos que aunque yo te diga mil cosas terminaras haciendo lo que tú corazón te dicte…- cuando se ponía a "darme mi terapia" como acostumbramos a decir… no hay nada que le pueda reprochar

-Ya lo sé… pero es que no es tan fácil!- dije desesperada- sabes que los chicos no son mi fuerte…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero mira yo te sugiero que esperes a ver qué pasa, tampoco queremos que te ilusiones y pues después termines peor… ¿sí?- notaba en su mirada un poco de esperanza

-De acuerdo Sora… veremos qué es lo que pasa- respondí un poco inconforme, pero tampoco es que me pudiera quejar… si estaba así en cierta forma era mi culpa sólo quejándome y reprochando sin mover un dedo para tratar de arreglarlo

Me marche a mi casa después de esa conversación y pensaba… en cómo podría hablarle, ¿Acaso tendría el valor? Muchos dicen que el que quiere puede… pero ¿Y si no quiero?

-Ah! Toda mi vida son dudas y más dudas!- grite recostada en mi cama

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto mi hermano un poco asustado

-Sí… perdona por gritar, no era mi intención- respondí fingiendo calma para que mi hermano no quisiera entrometerse, no es que no quiera contarle… pero no es muy buen consejero que digamos… además de ser celoso

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina- dijo y salió de mi habitación convencido de que todo estaba perfectamente bien

Lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar… así las cosas serán más sencillas… y… (me quede dormida).

Al día siguiente… desperté tarde aunque como tendríamos clase de lectura (significa que lo vería) trate de vestirme y arreglarme muy bien… solo por él. Llegue a la escuela y a la hora en que mi clase "favorita" empezara mi amiga Mimi apareció, tenía tanto que no la veía… pero sin embargo le conté todo y sin pensarlo más me dijo:

-Tengo un gran plan- me dijo mirándome superiormente

-¿Un plan?- pregunte confundida y asustada, cuando ella pone esa mirada seguro su mente está planeando algo malicioso ó peligroso

-Traigo caramelos, los estoy vendiendo… ¿Crees que en tú salón puedas venderle a… alguien?- todo esto me lo dijo en voz lenta, calmada y… atrevida

-¿Qué? Estas diciéndome que quieres que le venda caramelos a T.K ¿Cierto?- si era eso, estaba perdida no había nada que la detuviera

-Exacto!- exclamó- así que manos a la obra- me tomo de la mano y corrió hacia mi salón jalándome mientras yo aún seguía pensando… ¿Cómo rayos lo haré?

Al llegar a nuestro lugar esperado, me percate de que estaba fuera… que nervios sentía, no podía imaginar dirigirle ni una sola palabra al chico que desde hace días, semanas, horas… me gustaba…

-Vamos, am… por cierto ¿Quién es?- pregunto la pelirrosa rascando su cabeza avergonzadamente

-El chico rubio de ahí- dije tímidamente

-Oh, pero mira que es lindo… bueno es ahora ó nunca- me llevo hasta él y cuando estábamos enfrente decidí que dejaría mi pena a un lado y le diría algo… una palabra con eso me bastaría para ser feliz- di algo- me susurró al oído

-Eh… ah… je ¿Quieres comprar caramelos?- le pregunté… pero qué demonios la pregunta más tonta! Porque no dije otra cosa… estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no note su respuesta… solo movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo- anda! Te gustaran…

Se vio pensativo por un momento, observando los caramelos de Mimi y tomó uno preguntando:

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- no lo podía creer compró uno!... le hable! Me miro! A los ojos! ¿Qué más podía pedir?, después de que le pago Mimi mi amiga me sonrió y me hizo un gesto de "bien hecho"

-Me conseguiste una venta- me dijo orgullosa yo solo le sonreí y nos separamos

Estaba tan emocionada, ilusionada… tenia una voz encantadora… no puedo decir más debo estar soñando es imposible que le haya dicho algo… no! Claro que lo hice, yo sola! Así que el resto del día… tuve una sonrisa en mi rostro, una bella y dulce sonrisa… recordando ese inmortal momento…

Debo estar soñando solo eso… por supuesto que no lo fue…

**Uh! espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos al siguiente... Saludos y chao! je**

**Vane muki-lou**


	3. Obstáculos

**Holitaz! aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo del fanfic :D espero que les guste la historia y que dejen sus reviews (gracias los que lo han hecho, en verdad) y también a los lectores que siguen este fic**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

Ninguna persona se podía imaginar la felicidad que perduro en mi durante días… eso no fue hasta que un día se sentó junto a mí, para mi fortuna las dos horas lo tuve cerca de mí cuerpo… a veces nuestros brazos se rozaban pero se preguntaran… ¿Te dijo algo? La respuesta… no… bien se que estarán pensando que desperdicio… pero para una chica tímida no lo fue, más bien lo describiría como un momento inesperado y por supuesto mágico…

El semestre poco a poco se iba terminando y yo no había dirigido mis palabras a él de nuevo… pero que más daba ya lo había hecho, una vez, y aunque las miradas no fueran tan comunes eso era lo que lo convertía en interesante pues cuando ocurría… era perfecto (desde mi punto de vista) ¿A quien no le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa persona en cuanto nos ve llegar… o se percata de nuestra presencia? A todos… pero no me importaba mientras sucediera, una vez cada dos semanas ó más, mi mundo simplemente era un lugar inspirador… dicen que el amor inspira ¿Cierto? Comienzo a creérmelo.

Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, porque no les cuento la historia de mi amiga Sora… verán ella está en un grupo donde un chico llamado Matt es un gran amigo de ella en realidad la relación que tienen hasta ahora es muy buena… casi perfecta, incluso diría que son novios… pero aquí viene el gran y temible problema de cada chica… su novia, o sí el tiene novia… a decir verdad ni Sora ni yo la conocemos… y es mejor así… pero ah… si supieran lo lindos que se ven juntos, sí hermosa pareja que harían, me encantaría verlos juntos… seria poco decir que mi amiga ya se ha enamorado de él, porque a mi parecer Matt también podría estarlo… aquí entre nosotros… se han besado y hecho cariñitos.

-Vamos Sora… díselo, no sabes que puede pasar tal vez y hasta deje a su novia- trataba de animar a mi amiga

-No Kari… eso sería muy tonto, él no va a dejar a su novia solo por mí… así que por lo que más quiera deja de insistir en ese tema…- me contesto un poco triste

-Pero si le gustas… y sabes que eso no me lo podría negar ni con todos los pretextos que se te ocurran- le dije un poco regañona… era algo común que ella me regañara y yo a ella

-Puede que tengas razón pero ya te lo he dicho y no me cansaré de ello… no va a dejar a su novia por mí, Kari entiéndelo de una vez!- se notaba desesperada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté con la misma desesperación

-Porque… se lo dijo a Mimi- respondió mirando hacia el cielo con una nostalgia notoria en sus ojos

-Oh…- fue lo único que atine decir en ese momento… qué más podía decir, no tenía idea de eso con razón estaba tan aferrada a esa idea- bueno… eso cambia las cosas

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada… - me dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-Es solo que… no pensé que Matt fuera de esos chicos…- dije pensativa, y era verdad saben es decir nunca me imagine que fuera de esas personas… bueno que sean coquetones con cualquiera- pero debes de estar alegre por la amistad que hasta ahora han logrado

-Sí, lo difícil es fingir una amistad… cuando lo que sientes es amor. En fin me debo ir a mi clase… cuídate Kari y suerte con T.K- me dedico una sonrisa de nuevo y se marcho supongo que con la mirada apagada

A decir verdad me sentía triste… bien se sabe que un amigo comparte los sentimientos del otro y en ese momento me pasaba lo mismo… pero no todo era color de negro había otra historia tan linda que sentía una felicidad y positivismo rodeándome por completo, esa historia era la de Yolei.

Si bien no se muy bien los detalles, pero el afortunado que tenía el honor de ser novio de esta gran chica era Ken… era un chico de otra escuela, muy inteligente y educado me sentía feliz por ella porque sinceramente notaba que estaba enamorada… aunque es increíble cómo podemos identificar un enamoramiento en alguien más pero en nosotros mismos a veces nos es imposibles, como yo.

Después de algunas semanas me entere de algo que sinceramente hubiera deseado ni siquiera imaginarlo… bueno tampoco es que fuera algo como para morir pero desde mi punto de vista era un gran obstáculo para mi misma… el inmenso problema, mi amiga Zoe, ella y yo estábamos en la misma clase y no tiene mucho que le hablo pero en poco tiempo hemos logrado forjar un lazo increíble, pero no fue hasta ese día que sentí una amenaza en ella…

-Oye Kari… ¿Quién te gusta del salón?- me pregunto y la verdad es que confiaba en ella

-Ah te reirás de mí- dije un poco avergonzada… solo a mí se me ocurre fijarme en el chico más lindo del salón y esperanzarme

-Claro que no… apuesto a que es T.K a todas nos gusta T.K- me respondió tan segura de sí misma que en el momento dude de lo que escuche, pero no, era verdad a ella le gusta y quien sabe a qué otras más…- ¿Si es él?

-¿Eh? Ah jeje pues em… el maestro ya llego, me iré a mi lugar-salí corriendo de esa conversación como respondería a eso… es decir esa bien que le guste a todas la verdad si no les hablo me da igual pero Zoe, rayos!

Sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo una vez más y no solo eso… los días siguientes solo me hablaba de que quería conocerlo pero le daba pena, y yo como tonta dándole consejos incluso ofreciéndome a ayudarle…

¿Qué no es eso una buen amiga? Pero a pesar de todo… me seguía invadiendo ese sentimiento de celos…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado... hasta la próxima :D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	4. Ilusión y desilusión

**Holaz! bueno ates que nada una disculpa por actualizar demasiado tarde, pero la escuela, tareas, examenes... en fin. Los dejo leer ;)**

Bueno me imagino que todos han sentido esos celos que nos invaden y atormentan, para mi buena suerte Zoe en ningún momento se atrevió a acercársele… hecho que de alguna u otra forma me desesperaba pero al mismo tiempo me tranquilizaba.

Pasaron un par de semanas… y finalmente ocurrió lo que ni yo ni nadie en el mundo podía sucederme…

Imagínense un día mis amigas, ya conocidas, llegamos a nuestro salón de la clase de lectura… puesto que ya era tarde la mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados o bien apartados, siempre nos sentábamos juntas así que encontramos dos lugares y una mesa vacía… mi opción era poner tres sillas en la misma mesa, pero… no lo que sucedió fue que mientras yo me peleaba por la mesa las chicas me gritaron…

-Ya tienes lugar… justo aquí- me dijeron con una mirada cómplice y al mirar el lugar que me habían dado…

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida, mi asiento asignado era justo al lado de él… en ese momento puse mi mochila y me aparte con rapidez, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido no sabía que decir ni que hacer- bueno vamos afuera…- salí del salón sin esperar respuesta alguna de mis amigas ni mirar hacia atrás, que nervios, podría decir no quiero que llegue la maestra pero porque hacernos tontos… sinceramente esperaba ansiosa a que la clase comenzara.

Estuvimos un buen rato fuera del salón, comenzaba a pensar que la maestra no llegaría… pero justo cuando creía que esa "buena suerte" no era tan hermosa, esa bendita señora apareció, subimos de nuevo y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía en ese momento… claro no sin antes recibir una que otra burla por parte de mis amigas, bastante obvias para mi gusto, espero que él no lo notara de ser así… bueno hubiera deseado que la tierra me tragara.

En fin… algunos minutos pasaron y me sentía tan tensa y dura como una roca, me moría de ganas por decirle algo… cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, ¿Qué si lo hice? Bueno, no realmente… Yolei fue la que le dijo una palabra… y después de eso… él comenzó a hacerme un par de preguntas, sobre la clase no crean que sobre mí, aunque la verdad cada que me dirigía la palabra miraba sus ojos… eso cristalinos reflejos del alma, que me atrapaban cada vez que los observaba… un azul tan profundo, hermosos… y sin más rodeos ese día tuve una sonrisa todo el día, quizás el día siguiente también, el hecho de recordarlo me hacia demostrar la felicidad que sentía dentro… nunca había charlado con T.K esa fue la primera vez que su voz y atención iban únicamente dirigidos a mí…

El jueves, esperaba ansiosamente que es suceso se repitiera… llegue a mi lugar (el de costumbre) y cuando lo note el estaba ahí… increíble ¿cierto?, como podrán imaginarse mis esperanzas respecto al amor crecían más y más, incluso ese día toco mis hombros y yo su barbilla (algo atrevido para una chica tímida debo admitirlo)pero simplemente lo hice sin pensar, a veces sentía que tal vez solo tal vez él podría sentir lo mismo que yo…eso sentía o creía hasta el viernes, maldito día… recuerdo haber llorado y sentido que todo ante mí se desvanecía… esto fue lo que pasó:

Bueno ese día como toda la semana esperaba que algo bueno sucediera… como sea al llegar al salón me senté en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, esperando que llegara y se posara a mi lado, ¿Qué paso? Se sentó un lugar después dejando un espacio vacío entre nosotros…

-Kari, recórrete un lugar- me dijo Yolei un poco alto

-No- respondí molesta, si dejo el lugar vacio debía tener una razón

-¡Hazlo ya…!- me gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, ustedes se imaginaran que lo hice

-He dicho que no- en cuanto dije esas palabras puso su mochila en la silla desocupada, aunque se tratara solo de un simple transporte de cuadernos… en mi interior fue un duro golpe, uno enorme.

Al notarlo Yolei le preguntó:

-Am… ¿está ocupado?-

Él simplemente se molesto en mover su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo… retiro lo que dije antes, la mochila no me dolió, ¡eso sí! Es decir ni siquiera se dedico a mirarme ó decir un simple y sencillo "Sí, está ocupado"… eso realmente dolió como ninguno tiene idea.

Y bien se preguntaran ¿Quién se sentó junto a mí? Al inicio… nadie, un dolor aun más punzante para mí, después Davis llegó con dos chicas una se sentó con él y la otra ocupo el sitio vacío… por lo que noté conocía a T.K y mi rabia se desmorono… me sentía en un estado neutro… se podría decir que todo ese conjunto de emociones anestesiaron mis sentimientos… todos en su totalidad.

Al contarle todo lo sucedido a Sora, me aconsejo que dejara salir todo aquello que sentía… y lo hice lloré, lloré y lloré de nuevo.

Bien dicen veinte tres horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos pueden ser destruidos en tan sólo un minuto… tan cierto que es.

Como sea el fin de semana me la pase fatal, en ese momento agradecí a que existiera la tarea, pues eso me mantuvo distraída, pero cuando estaba en mis momentos de soledad y pensaba, todo se regresaba a ese momento y las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos una vez más… era terrible, que pretendía que pensara o hiciera con esas actitudes… un día me habla bien y al otro me trata como una desconocida, incluso sentí que me odiaba… dejo un lugar vacío y nadie absolutamente ni un alma lo iba a ocupar, que desgracia.

Pasado ese infernal fin de semana, el lunes no fui ni mucho mejor ni mucho peor… simplemente fue otro día más aparentando sentirme bien, fingiendo ante todos, cuando por dentro estaba destrozada, como es posible que una persona cambie totalmente tu estado de ánimo… y qué razón tenía, el martes puse mi mochila en el sitio de siempre y Yolei a mi lado pos supuesto y como de costumbre salimos hasta que la profesora llegó, y al entrar al salón y dirigirme a mis lugar estaba de nuevo ahí junto a mi sitio…

Que confusión sentía, trate de conservar la calma pero como evitarlo… me gustaba y mucho, ¿Cómo puede alguien gustarte a tal punto, sin siquiera conocerlo?, la verdad qué más daba… esta clase veremos qué pasa… porque yo a él no pensaba buscarle… una chica tiene que ver el interés ¿no?

¿Qué tan interesado esta en mí? Si es que lo está…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo :D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	5. Pruebas

**Holiz! perdón la tradanza, estaré actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible C:**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

Espere sentada pacientemente unos minutos, que a pesar de que me sentía ansiosa porque me hablara, eran confortables el simple hecho de que estuviera a mí lado era hermoso el momento… sentía una gran tranquilidad pues el viernes se porto un tanto extraño y ahora esto, imaginaran mi confusión, pero en esos momento era lo que menos me importaba.

-¿Puedo ver tu trabajo?- fue lo primero que me dijo… al escuchar su voz me puse tan nerviosa que incluso me sentí torpe al mostrárselo, gracias a Yolei la conversación se hizo más amena y descubrí en él algo que nunca había visto, poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia T.K iban creciendo…

Les diría todo lo que me dijo y le dije, pero mencionemos sólo lo relevante… en un momento dado la maestra nos propuso hacer un debate, él me preguntó:

-Tú, ¿estás a favor ó en contra?-

-A favor- contesté sin dudarlo

- ¿Por qué?- bueno aquí comencé a decirle cuales era mis razones, pero Yolei en constantes ocasiones me interrumpía (ella estaba en contra)… pero él insistentemente seguía preguntándome lo mismo… ¿será que mi opinión le interesa tanto?

Odiaba esa terrible sensación de no saber lo que pensaba y sentía… es decir yo me emocionaba con el simple hecho de verlo... pero ¿Y él? Como me gustaría leer su mente. A decir verdad creo que he dado un gran paso, ustedes saben, antes me conformaba con saber que estaba presente… ahora quiero, no necesito tenerlo cerca de mí, hablarle, mirar sus ojos, saber que aunque sea un poco también le importo…

Los días pasaron y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la última semana del semestre, no quería salir las cosas hasta este momento están marchando a la perfección… ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese? ¿Se olvidara de mí o simplemente será igual? ¡La incertidumbre me mata!

Lo único que me reconfortaba era que el semestre siguiente lo vería… pero aun así, que tal y en vacaciones conoce a alguien o regresando su actitud cambia por completo y ya no sería el T.K del que me enamore… esperen ¿Dije "me enamore"? bueno lo que sea que sienta por él. De cualquier forma esa semana tuve dudas, decepciones y alegrías…

¿Dudas por qué? Porque en un momento aunque estuviéramos las tres (Yolei, Rika y yo) solo le hablaba a Yolei… ¡Qué demonios! ¡Nadie entiende a los hombres! Mi consuelo era que como mi amiga tenia novio, Ken, no le haría caso en ese sentido… Por suerte ella nunca notó esto, sol Rika y yo; y como sabía que no había sido este hecho producto de mi imaginación en consecuencia me decepcione. Alegrías… las sentí el último día que fui a la escuela, en esa ocasión Yolei no pudo asistir, por lo que me tranquilice (yo creía que le gustaba Yolei) así que decidí ponerlo a prueba, sin que él lo supiera claro, me refiero a que si me hablaba significaba que la presencia de mi amiga le daba lo mismo… pero si me ignoraba bueno no tenia sentido decirme algo. Al inicio de la clase no hubo palabras que cruzaran, mucho menos miradas, lo cual hizo que me sintiera triste y cansada de seguir pensando en lo mismo, que nunca se fijaría en mí, pero las cosas cambian tan repentinamente que uno ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar… después de una hora de la "clase" iba a acompañar a Sakura y a Katsura al baño… íbamos saliendo pero regrese por mi teléfono, no me arriesgaría a perderlo, y cuando entraba de nuevo, él y uno de sus amigos iban saliendo… y me habló.

-Oye si regresamos ¿La maestra nos dice nuestra calificación?- me preguntó… ellos tenían que ir a su clase de matemáticas (recuerden que son dos secciones)

-Am… pues no sé, yo creo que sí- le conteste nerviosamente, es solo que puse a pensar si hubiera querido me hubiera ignorado con completa indiferencia… además él ya había pasado por su calificación, no tengo idea de porque me pregunto eso

-Sí, dijo que aquí estaría hasta las doce- mi amiga Sakura le dijo, que bueno que llegó porque a la maestra ni siquiera la escuche

-Oh… bueno gracias- dijo y tanto ellos como nosotras salimos del salón

Mi prueba, sí es que mi teoría era correcta, ¡había funcionado! Pues no tenia caso que me preguntara si ya sabía su calificación ¿Para qué quería saber? La otra cuestión era que le pudo preguntar a cualquiera de sus compañeros, de su sección, haya en su salón de la otra materia ¿Cierto? Que felicidad sentí en ese momento…

Para cuando nosotras regresamos del baño… me quede a esperar a que les dieran sus calificaciones a Sakura y Katsura, lo cual no me molesto considerando que en ese preciso momento mi mente se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto…

Pero todos esos sentimientos cambiarían, no más bien aumentarían con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la maestra dio las calificaciones a mis amigas y nos marchamos, cuando aun estábamos debajo de las escaleras del edificio vi que él estaba regresando al salón… ¿Para qué? Ni me pregunten yo no leo su mente (ojala pudiera) pero desafortunadamente no es así, como sea, al pasar por mi lado derecho le pegue con unas hojas en el brazo, gracias impulsos, él me miro y de mi boca sólo salió:

-Adiós, ya me voy- ¡por que dije eso! Eso como si le hubiera dicho dame algo para recordarte no lose…

-Oh… ¿Ya? Bueno…- en ese preciso instante nos despedimos, ya saben beso de cachete, pero además de eso… él me dio un abrazo- te la pasas bien, diviértete…

En cuanto me abrazó no supe que hacer solo rodeo su torso y le dije: -Tú También- como respuesta a sus palabras, esas palabras que en mi corazón y mente se guardaron para siempre… incluso cuando lo recuerdo sonrió y siento millones y millones de mariposas, no sólo en mí estomago, más bien en todo mi cuerpo…

Todo lo sucedido se lo conté a mi amiga Sora, ya saben me gusta que esté al tanto de mi historia, ella se emociono…

-Ow… ¡pero qué lindura!- me dijo con una mirada soñadora y mirándome con ternura mientras yo enrojecía

-Bueno, pero y si es verdad que le gusta Yolei… Sora ¿Qué haré?- respondí decepcionada, si es verdad que "pasó la prueba"…- ese abrazo me lo pudo dar para ser…amable

-¿Amable? Ay Kari por favor! Reacciona si quisiera ser amable no te habría abrazado asi tan de repente más bien lo hubiera sido algo corto y nada espontaneo… yo diría que lo pusiste nervioso- me contesto analizando la situación

-Nervioso… seguro que eso sucede con Yolei…- seguía en mi negación, pues me sentía muy insegura con respecto a Yolei, era una chica linda, inteligente, y muy amable (cuando quería) un poco estresante a veces, pero él no sabía nada de eso

-No creo que sienta algo por Yolei… ¿Sabes por qué?- me miro con un poco de lástima, supongo que ella se ha dado cuenta de algo que yo no…

-No, dime…- lo dije en un tono preocupado, quería saber porque, cuáles eran sus razones para respaldar eso

-Bueno, por lo que me has contado, es un chico tímido… así que no creo que si le gustará Yolei le hablaría con tanta facilidad, en cambio a ti… bueno se podría decir que le cuesta trabajo acercarse a ti… a aparte de que eres un poco seria, tímida y callada; Yolei es más abierta. ¿No crees?- me dijo todo eso con una rapidez que sus palabras apenas si alcance a memorizarlas- mira piénsalo… tienes un mes de vacaciones- me guiño el ojo

-Mmm… pues tal vez tengas razón… pero ¿Qué ha pasado entre Matt y tú?- cambie el tema para no atormentarme o bien ilusionarme…

-Ah… sobre eso, bueno no se las cosas son muy raras…- me respondió con una mueca en su rostro- a veces hablamos como muy buenos amigos… y otras como algo más

-En mi opinión- y lo digo porque ya conocía al famoso Matt y estaba segura de que sentía algo por mi buena amiga- si te quiere… pero puede que sea posible que no esté seguro de lo que sientas por él y como todo hombre tiene miedo a quedarse solo…

-¿Tú crees?... Bueno sea lo que sea, creo que cada vez le quiero más- dijo y el resto fue historia, a mi amiga Sora no le gustaba demasiado hablar sobre esas cosas

-Tranquila amiga… nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar en un futuro- le dije, pero a la vez sentí que me lo decía a mi misma…

Porque muchas cosas cambian en un segundo… espero que al menos cambien para bien… pues podría decir lo mismo que Sora, cada vez siento más y más por T.K. No me pregunten que siento… porque es probable que ni yo lo sepa, ¿Podrá ser que me este enamorando de alguien que ni siquiera conozco bien?...

Yo sí creo… sí creo…

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... hasta el siguiente! :D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	6. Realidad

**Holiz! ;D aquí actualizo la historia! gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta fanfic :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

A pesar de que las vacaciones habían llegado y no lo vería en al menos un largo mes, no me importaba la verdad es que ese abrazo… tan cálido, tan espontáneo, tan… sincero, me dirán loca, pero simplemente me parecía algo increíble tanto de mí parte como de la suya, es decir yo ni en sueños me imaginaba a mí misma despidiéndome de él tan repentinamente ni mucho menos que me regalara un abrazo y una palabras en mi oído izquierdo que en mi alma se han guardado.

Soñando despierta con ese mágico momento pude sobrevivir a las vacaciones, saben a lo que refiero, no podía dejar de pensarlo, imaginármelo… ¿Cómo sería cuando regresáramos? Sinceramente me gustaría pasarla con él charlando y bromeando con cualquier cosa, en ese momento estaba tan decidida a luchar por su amor… pero cuando era el tan esperado día para verlo de nuevo, sonreírle, y quien sabe que más cosas. Ese día no fue ninguna de mis dos buenas amigas ya saben, Rika y Yolei, me vi en la necesidad de juntarme con Zoe… y por muy tonto que parezca, me negué a mí misma el placer de estar cerca de T.K, no sé si fue por miedo o que paso en aquel momento pero aunque sentía su mirada insistente para que lo mirara simplemente fingía no conocerlo… que arrepentida estoy.

No me pregunten porque reaccione de esa manera, dirán que hubiera sido el momento perfecto para hacer que esa relación mejorara y mejorara cada vez más ¿Cierto?, eso me lo dijo mi amiga Sora… ya saben me regaño, y vaya que me lo merecía, pero una vez cometido aquel terrible error no había marcha atrás.

Y si se preguntan si ese error lo repare uno o dos días después… bueno la verdad es que no, mi timidez y pena me tenían de nuevo atrapada y por más que deseara decirle un simple "Hola" nunca pude, estaba destrozada, pero lograba sobrellevarlo porque con el simple hecho de saber que estaba en el mismo salón que yo lograba sacarme una sonrisa… y otra más y más…

En fin… que más les puedo contar de esas semanas que fueron unas tres tal vez, después de eso comencé a notar algo, podríamos llamarlo extraño, aunque si era lo que pensaba sería lo mejor del mundo. Aquí la cuestión es que, todos sentimos cuando alguna persona nos mira, eso me paso a mi pero seguramente sería otra mala jugada de mi conciencia y mi corazón, esas "miradas" provenían de T.K, sí y es que por mucho que quiera negarlo cada que cruzábamos nuestras miradas, sentía un mal estar en el estomago, esto como siempre se lo conté a mi buena amiga peli roja y ella al analizar que no era una sino más de una vez concluyo por decirme que algo había ahí, es decir, que no se le hacían pura coincidencia o casualidad, yo para refutar su teoría le dije: -En caso de que sea eso, porque no me dice nada, ni un hola-

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, porque es muy tímido, ¿o que acaso tú no tendrías tus dudas para hablarle a alguien?- me respondió, sin que yo pudiera renegar

-Bueno… claro que sí, pero no me arriesgaría a eso si tuviera la certeza de que para esa persona no existo… lo cual no es el caso en esta situación- respondí un poco decepcionada de mi propia suerte- además si así fuera ni siquiera correspondería esas miradas, seguramente me lo estoy imaginando todo…

-Tranquila, no saques conclusiones adelantadas, y es lógico que él sienta que pues… tenga sus razones para no hacerlo o que ¿Acaso tú no sentías que eran coincidencias cuando se llegaban a mirar?- mi amiga estaba convencida de que algo podía pasar ahí

-Ya… sí lo llegue a pensar, el punto es que mientras nadie más lo note seguiré creyendo que es un producto de mi imaginación- conteste resignada a mi futuro

Y no es que sea negativa, solo soy realista… me refiero a que no quiero hacerme una falsa ilusión y terminar peor de lo que ya me encuentro. Para mí no ha sido fácil dejarlo pasar… lo único que he hecho para solucionar mi pequeño problema es… ver cómo pasan los días, solo eso, que cobarde soy… ni porque es para ser feliz, no es que sea feliz pero podría ser más.

El punto es que ahora más que nunca me encontraba confundida… porque dicen que una mirada dicen más que mil palabras, pero comenzaba a tener mis dudas… ya saben a lo que refiero, tal vez está mirando sin mirar, o soy tan fea que se sorprende de ello… cualquier cosa era posible, esto de no saber que pasa me vuelve loca.

Aunque bueno sinceramente eso de que cruzáramos muchas miradas me hacía sentir bien… algunas veces sentía que incluso quería que se diera cuenta de ello, pero soy tan penosa que con tan solo ver de reojo que estaba su atención puesta en mí me ponía nerviosa… que gran sensación…

-Estás enamorada- fueron las palabras de mi amiga Sora

-¿Qué?... amiga creo que enloqueciste- le respondí en un tono burlón, ¿Enamorada? De alguien que ni conozco bien

-Puede ser que este loca… pero si de algo estoy segura es que nunca te había visto, tan emocionada por… amor- concluyo con aspecto serio

-Pues… no se por ahora hay otras cosas en que pensar, solo dejemos el tema- contesté dudosa de las palabras de mi amiga

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que yo solo digo lo que pienso y veo- me dijo con la misma expresión de seriedad y sinceridad

-Lo sé…- fue mi última respuesta

Todo esto me tenía tan confundida que se lo comente a Yolei… a lo que ella respondió con emoción y coincidiendo con Sora.

Lo que me preocupaba era que para otros era sencillo saber qué es lo que me pasa que yo misma, mis sentimientos son como yo tímidos, resguardados y miedosos, tanto como para mostrármelos a mi propio ser…

Un día esas dudas se resolvieron para mí, en realidad fueron dos, el primero… terminando mi clase de historia Sora me esperaba fuera de mi salón, como había salido al baño casi al final de la clase subí corriendo por mis cosas, fui la última en salir… pero al bajar (con Yolei), él estaba ahí a un lado de las escaleras... como si estuviera esperando algo alguien… el punto es que cuando yo lo vi T.K estaba volteando por dónde veníamos nosotras, y cruzamos nuestra mirada una vez más… incluso me pareció que sonrió, no lo sé… Una vez que me encontré a solas con Sora le conté…

-¿No notaste nada?- pregunte intrigada, quería asegurarme de que no era mi imaginación necesitaba un testigo, solo uno

-Claro que sí, ustedes venían bajando y él ya estaba volteando… queda claro que no es tú imaginación- respondió feliz, supongo que por mí

-Así parece…- sentía que ante esa corroboración, al fin podría estar tranquila…

Al día siguiente, pensé que podría contárselo a Yolei… y en efecto todo absolutamente todo se lo dije con detalles y expresiones, es simplemente que la felicidad que sentía no podía contenerla era tanta que se desbordaba de mi interior…

-Ah… con razón- dijo Yolei pensativa después de que termine mi relato

-¿Con razón… qué?- pregunte confundida, ¿acaso sabe algo?

-Bueno es que hoy en clase de lectura- porque platicamos cuando ya estábamos fuera de la escuela- o sentía que alguien miraba hacia donde estábamos (ella se sienta a mi lado) y cuando me mire para descubrir quién era, bueno era T.K así que pude observar que no era a mí a quien veía sino a ti…- me dijo con una mirada picarona

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunté intrigada, es decir que una persona me lo haya dicho, era grandioso, pero dos… es fabuloso

-Sí, estoy segura… ahora ya no puedes tener ningún pretexto para acercarte a él- me contestó y me miró levantando las cejas

-Am… pero…bueno ya veremos qué pasa- respondí temerosa y nerviosa, no era exactamente el punto al cual quería llegar

-Hm… de acuerdo- me dijo no muy convencida, lo noté por la mueca que se formo en su rostro

Después de esa profunda conversación cada una se fue a su respectiva casa, mi casa el único lugar donde podía "estar tranquila con mis pensamientos". Aparentemente tal y como estaban cambiando las cosas, creo que ahora no podía poner pretextos para decirle algo ¿No? Pero aun así mi "querido" amigo el miedo me tomaba en sus garras y simplemente no me dejaba escapar con facilidad, cosa que me desesperaba, no importa cuantos obstáculos me pongan enfrente… estoy decidida a luchar por mi felicidad.

Porque me enamore… y ya no hay marcha atrás, esto no es un error ni una suposición… es una realidad…

**Yay! ¿les gusto? espero que sí jijiji hasta el próximo!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	7. Una chispa de luz

**Holiz! aqui les traigo la continuación, gracias por sus reviews :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

Sigo pensando que es lo que pasara por su mente cuando me ve o no estoy presente… sigo recordando esas miradas que me congelan el cuerpo y que a la vez lo estremecen con su calor… las cosas no cambiaron mucho en unas semanas, a veces me miraba y otras simplemente se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino. Pero no había ni un solo día en que dejara de mirarlo en clase, y que me descubriera, podría mencionar cada una de las ocasiones en que mi corazón se aceleraba pero sería realmente tardado, ya que a mí todo me pone nerviosa cuando se trata de T.K. tan solo con escuchar su nombre podría enrojecer por completo…

Eso era cuando las cosas iban bien, a su modo claro, pero no pasaba por ninguna dificultad en absoluto.

Lo malo comenzó una semana, me percate de que una chica (de su sección) estaba muy cerca de él, trate de no sospechar pues sabía de sobra que era atractivo y tenia amigas por montones por lo que me sentía tranquila, pero en mi clase de historia ella se sentó junto a mi lindo amor, eso me puso inquieta, esperaba que el jueves fuera distinto. Para mí desgracia no lo fue, así que me puse investigar… los medios no importan sino lo que descubrí, lo que paso es que a esta chica cuyo nombre es… Harekawa le gustaba T.K y de verdad eso no tiene nada de malo a cualquiera le puede gustar quien quiera ¿Cierto? Lo que realmente me preocupaba eran dos cosas principalmente, una que estaba en el mismo salón que él lo cual significaba que lo veía todos los días en todas las clases, a diferencia de mí que lo veía tres días en dos clases. Lo segundo, que es peor, es su amiga… comparten gustos musicales muy parecidos… bastantes, y me guste o no ella tiene su amistad al menos puede acercarse a él con cualquier pretexto y sin que se noten sus sentimientos, yo no.

Y como quería que me sintiera bien… si después de descubrir eso y la razones, mi corazón podría decir que poco a poco se sintió derrotado por el de otra persona… al día siguiente fue peor, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarme, pero al final lo tuve que hacer e ir a la escuela y verlos juntos. Yo no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella (espero que no) pero era una tortura verla con T.K y saber sus intenciones…

Así que ese día mi maestra no llego. Pero Yolei y yo nos quedamos en el salón para terminar una tarea… cabe mencionar que ellos también, no es que estuvieran haciendo cosas que yo quisiera que pasaran con él, nada de eso, pero el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba con T.K me sacaba de mis casillas y por supuesto que a pesar de ser amigos se vieran bastante felices…

Las dos horas que pase dentro de esas cuatro paredes no fueron muy buenas, nada buenas, solo sentía como mi cara se descomponía cada que los miraba. Yolei se percato de esto e insistió en que no me sintiera mal… es fácil decirlo no sentirlo. Podría decir que cuando termino mi tortura respire tranquila y a pesar de que seguía en un mal estado, ya no podía quejarme, pero imaginaba y seguía imaginando que sería si correspondiera sus sentimientos… si se olvidaba de mí, o quizás nunca pensó en mí y solo era un producto de mi imaginación (de nuevo), todas mi esperanzas y los "progresos" que hasta el momento había logrado obtener se caían por una abismo… uno muy largo y oscuro, sin salida, sin luz alguna que los guiara a sobrevivir. Así me sentía perdida, derrotada, destrozada, aferrada a una idea imposible, en fin… completamente hundida en la tristeza.

Ese fin de semana lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía, grité de rabia, tristeza, desilusión de todo lo que guardaba dentro de mí… obviamente las lágrimas y los gritos no me harían olvidarlo, pero al menos me permitieron estar en paz con mi alma por unos momentos…

A pesar de los consejos y apoyos morales por parte de mis amigas no lograba evitar sentirme mal en mi soledad…

Al inicio de la siguiente semana rogué para que todo marchara mejor, y para empezar entre a un taller… algo que me gustara, me motivara, me liberara y me relajara. La respuesta y solución mi taller de fotografía, desde pequeña me ha fascinado eso de capturar cosas que son fáciles de olvidar o recordar, así como lo que los ojos a simple vista no ven… mi primera clase fue estupenda me divertí y realmente sentía satisfacción, nada de arrepentimientos y decepciones.

El siguiente día la verdad no fue nada interesante, si es verdad lo vi y a Harekawa también ¿Platicando? Lo normal nada en especial (creo yo) eso fue como cualquier día sin importancia. Lo bueno viene después cuando en mi clase de lectura ella estaba precisamente parada detrás de mi lugar, supuse que se sentaría ahí así que decidí preguntarle:

-Oye ¿Está ocupado este lugar?-

-…- ella no me respondió, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarme o mover su cabeza, mucho menos decir algo.

Su actitud me molesto así que coloque mi mochila donde siempre sin importarme lo que pensara, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no esté de humor? Quise olvidar ese molesto momento y seguí mi día. Aunque en la clase de historia sucedió algo parecido. Me encontraba yo acomodando mis cosas en el lugar de siempre y ella estaba a punto de pasar por ahí diciendo:

-Me das permiso este…- vamos eso fue tan obvio e hipócrita, de verdad ¿No sabe mi nombre? Tal vez no sea la persona más importante para ella pero su cara lo expreso todo… Burla.

-Sí- respondí con amabilidad no actuaria de la misma forma que ella, rebajarme a su nivel sería algo deprimente, que grosera…

Como sea intente no pensar en su fastidiosa actitud y seguir adelante… a veces algunas cosas se deben resbalar ¿No?

Al otro día… me encontraba en mi salón (de lectura) platicando con Yolei cuando de repente su mirada se desvió de la mía, y me dijo:

-Ahorita te cuento algo que acabo de ver- eso de que tus amigos sepan todo y vean cosas que tú no simplemente es genial

-Ok…-respondí extrañada

-Mira, hace un rato- esto me lo conto después- estaba aquí una amigo de Harekawa… y bueno digamos que él se te quedo viendo Kari además de que te señalo y a su amiga le hizo un seña similar a ¿Es ella? Y después una expresión como de uh… ya sabes cuándo te regañan o equivocas o un tss… tu entiendes… o y luego iba entrando T.K y ese movimiento lo hizo con mayor intensidad…

-¿Enserio?- pregunte intrigada…- ¿Tú crees que… no se, ella sepa algo?

-Pues de que sabe algo, lo sabe…la duda seria ¿Qué? Aunque no sería muy complicado deducirlo…- me dijo un poco analítica

Si Yolei pensaba lo mismo que yo, y juntábamos todos los acontecimientos y analizábamos cuidadosamente cada uno… bueno no me quiero ilusionar pero creo que si tengo posibilidades de ser feliz, con quien yo quiero y he anhelado varias horas, días, semanas, meses…

A veces las envidias y celos de otras personas nos hacen darnos cuenta de la realidad, porque nuestras envidias y celos nos dejan ciegos y solo nos dejan ver oscuridad… por supuesto que yo no puedo asegurar nada por el momento, pero esa pequeña chispa de luz es suficiente para liberar mi esperanzas y reprimir mi temores una vez más…

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente! Cuídense! **

**Chao!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	8. El final está cerca

**Hai! aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ojala les este gustando esta historia :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

Después de todo lo sucedido Harekawa comenzó a mirarme con desprecio… sí, saben a lo que me refiero parecía que quisiera fusilarme con sus ojos, por suerte a mí sus miradas no me preocupaban ni lo mas mínimo estaba más preocupada pensando en que solo faltaban unos meses para que el semestre se acabara, para ser exactos dos meses. Y yo seguía con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer un movimiento estratégico…

El punto es que me la pase dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena, es decir, que finalmente tenia aunque sea un poco la certeza de que a T.K no le era indiferente. No puedo asegurar que sintiera lo mismo que yo o algo por el estilo, pero cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que pasara algo.

Pero como podía yo esperar a que ese algo pasara si ninguno de los dos (empezando por mí) movía un solo dedo, esperando a que un milagro sucediera y las cosas ocurrieran por arte de magia. Tan consiente estoy de eso… pero no encuentro ese valor para siquiera acercarme, con el simple hecho de verlo me pongo nerviosa y siento que todo cambia a mi alrededor. Qué difícil es esto del amor, que difícil es estar enamorado, que difícil es sentir pero no saber que sienten por ti, pero más difícil es quedarse sentado esperando y esperando sin tener un poco de iniciativa. Qué triste ¿no?

Trataba a diario de no preocuparme y consolarme con la típica frase de que si las cosas no pasan debe de ser por algo… pero me era un tanto imposible, realmente me había hecho a la idea de que podíamos sentir algo el uno por el otro, quiero decir que todo lo que ha pasado no es tan solo una simple coincidencia y si lo son… había sido demasiadas que no podría contarla con los dedos.

De cualquier forma comenzaba a entrar a la resignación y comenzar a hacerme a la idea de que me gustara o no todo terminaría, ¿Con un final feliz o triste? Que mas da solo termina y no hay marcha atrás… es que es tan irónico que un día sientas que todo está bien y al otro es diferente lo que sientes… y piensas.

-Es el fin Sora…- le dije a mí siempre buena amiga peli roja.

-Vamos no te des por vencida aún faltan dos meses, muchas cosas pueden pasar- me respondió para darme un poco de ánimos.

-Supongo… pero ¿Qué tal van las cosas contigo?- pregunte para cambiar el tema, sinceramente hablar de lo mismo me deprimía hasta cierto punto… aparte de que también me gustaba escuchar a mi siempre buena amiga Sora.

-Bueno… no es que vayan mal, pero siento que podrían ser mejor. He conocido a alguien Kari…- se mostro un poco tímida en esta parte…

-Wow! Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo…!- exclame alegre, al fin algo bueno- y… ¿De quién se trata?

-Am… ¿Segura qué quieres saber?- pregunto mirándome con angustia

-De qué hablas! Claro que quiero saber… ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si no me interesara?- la duda y la emoción corrían alrededor de todo mi cuerpo.

-De acuerdo… pero no digas que no te lo advertí- siguió con la misma mirada.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías y dime!- insistí en que respondiera, comenzaba a desesperarme… -Además ¿Tan malo será o demasiado sorprendente? Es solo un chico…

-Si es un chico… pero… bueno ya basta de andar con rodeos, Kari se trata de… tú hermano- dijo terminando la frase con un gran trabajo

-Eh?- la noticia me cayó un poco por sorpresa… pero no es que estuviera mal, pero era extraño no me los imaginaba saliendo juntos… mi hermano y mi mejor amiga

-Lo ves te lo dije, por eso no quería que lo supieras. Sabía que te sentirías incomoda con eso, no es que estemos saliendo formalmente, pero ya nos conocíamos de hace un tiempo y bueno… no sé solo paso Kari… sabes de sobra que en el corazón no se manda…- todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude captar unas cuantas cosas…

-Ey… tranquila, no se trata de nada malo… de verdad, solo me cayó de sorpresa… es todo, tal vez sea porque lo conozco de sobra y se me hace raro que bueno tenga cualidades atractivas- por supuesto que Tai no es un chico malo, pero a veces puede ser un poco… infantil- pero oye… si te gusta pues te gusta y fin de la historia… te doy mi aprobación.

-Kari… sabes que significa mucho para mí tu opinión, gracias amiga- me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo se lo correspondí con el mismo afecto.

-Está bien… pero si te hace daño, le rompo la cara… esta sobre aviso- le respondí a forma de juego mostrándole mi "poderoso" puño.

-Jajaja, pero aún no está nada decidido… es solo como un comienzo, veamos que tanto se puede lograr- la note más tranquila.

Después de eso cada una se fue a su casa, tal vez no logre sentirme mejor por mí misma… pero gracias a Sora y su nueva y próxima conquista me sentí mejor. Tal vez sea porque me puse a pensar como se verán mi hermano y ella ¿Harían una linda pareja? Sinceramente nunca me había planteado eso a pesar de que ellos también son amigos, pero nunca se me había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Era raro aunque supongo que no será incomodo o sí…? Espero que no, y Sora es una buena chica creo que no hay nadie más adecuada para mi hermano… ¿Y él será bueno para ella? Solo el tiempo lo dirá ¿Cierto? Ojala y se den una oportunidad, aunque me sentiría sola… ya saben mi mejor amiga con mi hermano y mi hermano (que hasta cierto punto también era mi gran amigo) con Sora. ¿Dónde quedaría yo? Pero no importa incluso podrían contagiarme su felicidad como hoy…

Y de nuevo volví a mi triste realidad, a veces pienso que quizás exagero que soy muy dramática… pero no puedes fingir que todo va bien si la verdad es que no va nada bien sino al contrario ¿Qué fin tiene? Solo desgastarte tú mismo poniendo una careta de felicidad, tampoco es que todo sea depresión absoluta… pero todos mis problemas se reducían a eso…

No quiero hacer larga la historia… pero sinceramente los días siguieron un curso normal, a veces sucedía algo bueno y otras no tan bueno. Pero trataba de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, eso hasta que me di cuenta de que estábamos a una infernal semana de acabar nuestro semestre, me sentía abrumada… exámenes, calificaciones, despedidas y… T.K…

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, los siguientes capítulos ya serán un poco más trágicos jojo (soy muy mala) y pronto la perspectiva de T.K. Ya que por ahí la pidieron ;)**

**Hasta la próxima ;D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	9. Una señal para motivarte

**Holitaz! aquí me encuentro actualizando capitulitooo! :D Hoy subiré 2 es mi compensasión pro ser tan pacientes con esta escritora que se tarda años en actualizar jeje asi que esten pendientes ;3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

*******...*****...**

Vaya como odiaba los finales, en especial si no terminaba en nada bueno… como el mío. Sinceramente trataba de ver el lado positivo a la situación siempre con el mismo resultado… el tiempo se me había escapado como un mosquito por la noche y yo apenas comenzaba a darme cuenta de ello… me sentía tan arrepentida de haber desperdiciado ese valioso tiempo, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde… bastante, más bien.

De cualquier forma aun no todo estaba perdido tenía dos opciones… la primera seguir de brazos cruzados esperando el trágico y amargo final o la segunda sugerencia era… aclarar mis sentimientos y declarárselos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? (obviamente me refiero a la segunda) está claro de sobra que es una idea un tanto loca y descabellada considerando que a pesar de compartir un año, bueno en realidad menos, en el mismo salón, apenas lo conocía y el a mí; seguramente sí fuera más cercana a él sería complicado, considerando que podría haber una amistad de por medio… pero de cualquier forma me parecía una idea demasiado alocada, aunque no encontraba otra solución.

Toda esa semana me la pase pensando en ello, pero no me apresure a tomar la decisión aun teníamos que asistir un día más al colegio por una calificación de lectura, lo cual era bueno porque él también estaría ahí y finalmente podría encararlo… o tal vez no. Y en caso de que sucediera… ¿Cómo lo haría? Podría decírselo a la cara, o con una carta… la verdad es que eso era lo de menos lo que realmente me preocupaba era si me atrevería, es decir, un día antes tendría el discurso preparado y al siguiente día seguro lo olvidaría o me daría tanta pena que no lo haría. Creo que solo necesito un empujón, una señal, una motivación para hacerlo.

Y probablemente les parezca tonto y sin importancia pero para mí era una señal… verán lo que paso fue un día cualquiera, y me refiero a cualquiera porque ese día no nos tocaba clase con ellos por lo que para mí era un día sin importancia alguna, estábamos en nuestro salón correspondiente a la clase de matemáticas y para ser sincera comenzaba a aburrirme. De repente se escuchaban bastantes voces fuera de esas cuatro paredes y me pareció reconocer una voz, la única que podía hacer que mi corazón se acelerara, me concentre para escuchar mejor dejando de lado la explicación del maestro, ya después le pediré a Rika o Yolei que me aclaren las "dudas", y estaba en lo correcto era su voz la de T.K, claro que no estaba solo… pero quien estuviera con él me daba lo mismo. Lo que me preguntaba es que harían todo ellos fuera de nuestro salón, me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que la amiga de T.K, Tomoyo pudo haber ido a ver a un chico de mi sección, cosa que comprobé cuando dicha persona salió de la clase y escuche su voz fuera de este, eso lo podría explicar pero de cualquier forma él estaba ahí ( a menos que me confundiera, algo que no creo) después Rika me pidió que saliera del salón, para que viera quien estaba ahí… claro que no salí no lo necesitaba, lo único que esperaba era que al acabar la clase siguiera en el mismo lugar… cuando acabo la clase, me sentí nerviosa, pero al salir del salón pude ver a T.K con sus amigos caminando en dirección a las escaleras, yo solo me centre en observar su cabello rubio y brillante, su nuca, su espalda y yo estaba tan hipnotizada con su silueta que no me percate en qué momento volvió su vista hacia atrás… deteniéndola en mí, fue un cruce de miradas tan rápido… pero a la vez pude ver tranquilidad cuando me vio, algo que a mí me tranquilizó aún más. Después de esto junto con un amigo se detuvo justo en las escaleras (era obvio que yo también las usaría) por un momento pensé en mirarlo y sonreírle… pero en vez de eso me baje tan rápido que apostaría lo que fuera a que parecía una loca… de cualquier forma eso era más que suficiente para tomar mi decisión, se lo diría…

Decidir como lo haría no fue tan difícil ya que conocía una canción que sentía que estaba hecha para mí… así que pensé en escribirla en una hoja de papel blanca formando una figura con la letra… como un "haiku". La figura que dibuje era una rosa… puse haber hecho un corazón o algo parecido pero parecería demasiado… cursi y algo vergonzoso para mí, en fin esta es la letra…

_-I have a secret I want to tell you  
Each time that I close my eyes, I can feel you  
I run away with my imagination  
That I am blinded by your light, you fill up the room_

_I have a secret I need to tell you  
Exquisite visions fill up my mind_

_Do you remember me, taking pictures of you  
As the light came through  
You were running away  
And I asked you for a place to stay_

_Do you remember me, taking pictures of you? Taking pictures of you..._

_Oh I have a secret I need to tell you  
I've been chose and I needed no clue  
We live in such extraordinary times  
Exquisite visions fill up my mind_

_Do you remember me, taking pictures of you  
As the light came through  
You were running away  
And you asked me for a place to stay_

_Do you remember me, taking pictures of you? _

_Such in wonderful things to do...- _

_(para ver la canción en español y escucharla si gustan pueden entrar a este link… __ watch?v=6XBiGJHkwrc__)_

Tal vez les parezca una canción excesivamente romántica… pero el mensaje era claro y sinceramente me ahorraría bastantes palabras y penas, quien sabe quizás ni siquiera me salgan las palabras de la boca y bueno esta es la mejor solución, más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no? Ya todo estaba listo solo queda esperar al siguiente día y entregarla…

*******...*****...**

**¿Qué les pareció les gusto? Espero que sí, lean el siguiente ;)**

**Vane muki-lou**


	10. El momento ha llegado

**Los prometido es deuda y hoy actulize dos capítulitos para que los disfruten, en verdad muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por dejar reviews y por ser pacientes :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

*******...*****...**

Desperté como cualquier día normal, sólo que este no sería un día normal… bueno no totalmente, tenía tantas cosas que hacer… de acuerdo solo una importante acción que cambiaria demasiadas cosas. Es increíble ¿No?, quiero decir que una "simple" cosa… podía hacerte sentir mejor o peor. Espero que en este caso la confesión que voy a hacer sea para bien, de cualquier forma sacaría algo provechoso, porque de alguna forma podría ilusionarme o abrir los ojos.

Durante el camino hacia la escuela iba repasando mi discurso… digo en caso de que me quedará sin palabras al menos quiero recordar lo que quería decir, la idea era darle el sobre donde estaba la carta… y retirarme con la frente en alto, lo que él llegara a decirme o hacer era algo diferente en lo que era mejor no pensar, a veces son buenas las sorpresas.

No sentí ningún tipo de nerviosismo hasta que llegue al colegio, sentía que el estomago se me saldría (por suerte no ocurrió), las manos y piernas me temblaban sin control… ni siquiera se como conseguí llegar al salón sin una caída o algo. Cuando llegue T.K no estaba ni Yolei ni Rika, para liberar mi tensión me puse a platicar con Sakura, no sobre el tema, estuve con ella hasta que la razón de mi nerviosismo llego… trate de fingir tranquilidad que funciono ya que nadie noto nada, pero por dentro pude haber explotado…

Cuando llego Rika sentí que una parte de mi respiraba con alivio, realmente necesitaba consultar con alguien si lo que hacía estaba bien… estoy consciente de que la opinión que realmente cuenta es la tuya, pero era un gran paso y necesitaba algo de ayuda y motivación para hacerlo con "seguridad". Al terminar de decirle todo a Rika ella se mostro emocionada hasta el final de la clase…

-Es ahora o nunca Kari- me dijo en un susurro cuando observamos que T.K salía del salón

-Yo…- las manos me temblaban de nuevo- Rika, no puedo…- dije totalmente desanimada

-Vamos Kari, solo estás perdiendo valioso tiempo… Anda!- esta vez se veía un poco molesta y preocupada

Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no podía una parte de mí me lo impedía y la otra se moría por hacerlo…

-Dame eso…- dijo Rika y me arrebato el pequeño sobre, se puso de pies y camino hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarme…

-Demonios!- reaccione y me levante haciendo un estrepitoso sonido, por lo que voltearon a verme, pero me daba lo mismo- Rika espera…!

Rika no se detuvo y me pareció un tramo eterno el que debía de recorrer de mi lugar a la puerta, de la cual ya había salido Rika, camine demasiado rápido y salí del salón. La escena con la que me encontré fue algo extraña…

-Oye, T.K!- gritó Rika desde lo más alto de las escaleras, el rubio volteo y la miró con algo de confusión- ven aquí, por favor…

Al parece Rika no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia… pero nadie lo hubiera hecho parecie una estatua de piedra en ese lugar observando y solo eso…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo… un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo

-Mira, tengo esto para ti… bueno no yo, digamos que soy solo la mensajera- le respondió mi amiga tendiéndole el sobre

-Oh… ya son la declaraciones…- comento un chico que pasaba por ahí mientras los veía

-Bueno es algo así, pero ya te dije que no es mía- respondió Rika con una mirada fastidiosa

-Pero… ¿De quién es?- preguntó el rubio y fue cuando mi amiga se percato de que estaba ahí… le hice una seña negativa con la cabeza, porque supuse lo que pensó…

-Am… bueno dentro dice el nombre, pero…- seguía mirándome insistentemente buscando mi aprobación, lo cual yo rechazaba rotundamente

-Mmm…- musitó T.K y miró hacia donde estaba yo, porque Rika no me apartaba la vista…

-Oye… am… ¿No tienen clase ahora?- preguntó Rika para tener la atención de T.K

-Sí…- se limitó a responder T.K mientras me miraba sorprendido…

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué pasaba por la mía? ¿Por qué no solo me iba caminando tranquilamente?

-Rika… la maestra te busca…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para escapar de la incómoda situación

-Ah… sí, ya voy- contestó apresuradamente y camino hacia la puerta, mientras yo la seguía… estuve a punto de entrar al salón cuando una mano me detuvo por el brazo, cuando me di un poco la vuelta me percate de que T.K había sido quien me detuvo

-Em… ¿Sabes de quién es?- me preguntó mientras me mostraba el sobre

-Ah… bueno lo sabrás cuando lo abras…- me fue más fácil decir todo eso que un simple "es mía"

-De acuerdo- contestó y comenzó a abrir el sobre

-¿Qué… qué haces?- pregunté nerviosa

-Abriendo el sobre para ver de quién es…- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- o ¿No puedo?

-Bueno… sí, es tuyo después de todo…pero me tengo que ir. Adiós- entre tan rápido al salón que no supe que más es lo que hizo

-¿Qué pasó?- esta vez era de Rika la pregunta

VOP'S T.K

Cuando recibí esta carta me sentí confundido, no tenía idea de quién podría haberla hecho, pero cuando vi a Kari… tuve un presentimiento de que era de ella, no sé porque pero su mirada de temor y ternura me indicaron eso… pero aun así tengo miedo de abrir este sobre y ver su contenido, ¿Y si no es de ella? Realmente quiero que sea de ella…

Abrí el sobre y me lleve una sorpresa al verlo, era en verdad algo muy hermoso algo muy bien hecho… mire el borde de la hoja y apareció su nombre… una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro, pude sentirla… ¿Pero porque simplemente no me dijo que ella la enviaba? De cualquier forma era asombroso el sentimiento que me invadió… leí la letra, desde ese momento se volvió en mi canción favorita, nunca la había escuchado pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que me encantaría…

-Tengo que buscarla…-

*******...*****...**

**Bueno hasta aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente! C; (por fin la perspectiva de T.K) jijiji**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	11. Comienzan las desgracias

**Holitaz! aquí actualizando después de mil años jijijiji lo siento he tenido demasiada tarea (como siempre) :S. Gracias por ser muuy pacientes con esta irresponsable jaja y por seguir la historia por supuesto!**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***POV'S T.K***

Corrí al salón a buscarla pero antes de llegar, a unos pasos de estar ahí, me detuvieron mis amigos…

-Hey T.K ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Harekawa divertidamente

-Sí ¿Por qué?- la secundó Yuko

-Yo, solo quería decirle algo a la maestra- respondí nervioso, buscando una buena excusa

-Pero… la maestra ya se ha marchado- me dijo Harekawa mientras acariciaba su largo y negro cabello- de hecho nos dirigíamos a un parque muy cercano de aquí, ya sabes para pasar tiempo juntos… todos. ¿Quieres ir?

-Am… no yo, no puedo- respondí mientras miraba a mi alrededor en caso de que la viera por algún lado

-¿Buscas a alguien?- nuevamente preguntó la morena irritada

-No, a nadie…- dije decepcionado. No es posible que ya se haya marchado, sí hace unos momentos estaba aquí

-Bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos- anuncio Yuko y se marchó junto con otros dos chicos

-¿Tú no irás con ellos?- le pregunte a Harekawa

-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo…- respondió en un tono un tanto provocativo

-Ah… de acuerdo- le dije mirándola sin interés

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó mientras sacaba el pequeño sobre de mi bolsillo, estuvo a punto de ver el contenido cuando

-No! Eso es mío… no lo abras- le dije un poco angustiado, pude habérselo arrebatado pero se vería muy grosero de mí parte

-Parece una carta… ¿Tela dieron?- comento ignorando completamente lo que había dicho

-Sí, ahora por favor… dámela- que difícil es tratar con mujeres… a veces solo hacen lo que les apetece

-Am… no lo sé ¿De quién es?- preguntó lanzándome una mirada que sinceramente no supe interpretar

-Mira Harekawa… eres mi amiga, pero sinceramente es algo personal que no quiero compartir contigo- le dije tratando de no sonar grosero pero por su expresión… creo que no funciono del todo

-Ah… entiendo- me respondió realmente molesta

-No te enojes… es solo que…-no supe como terminar la frase

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún más molesta- no confías en mí ¿Cierto?

-No es eso…- trataba de calmarla un poco, pues los ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de lágrimas… y no precisamente de alegría- pero… es que no es mía…

-¿Cómo? Acabas de decir que era tuya- respondió bastante confundida, ahora tenía que inventar algo más

-Es que me pidieron que se la diera a un amigo- dije bastante seguro de mis palabras…

-Oh… ¿A quién?- volvió a preguntar, comencé a irritarme ¿Acaso se creía policía o algo parecido?

-Pues a un amigo… del año pasado- de acuerdo me sentía mal mintiéndole a una amiga, pero en variadas ocasiones notaba que ella sentía algo por mí (tal vez sea mi imaginación) y no podía decirle "o me la ha enviado la chica más linda que he conocido" sería algo cruel

-Bueno… toma- me dijo entregándome el sobre- T.K…

-¿Sí?- respondí mientras recibía el sobre y lo guardaba en mi mochila, ahí estaría segura

-Se que tal vez no sea el momento indicado pero…- pude ver como su mirada se desviaba un poco de la mía

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con un poco de preocupación, espero que no haga lo que no quiero que haga…

-T.K yo… se que pensaras que es tonto pero…- parecía como si las palabras le costara pronunciarlas

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres…- sabía que diría algo como… "me gustas o te quiero", al menos podía intentar o evitar que siguiera

-No, es que quiero que lo sepas… y si no lo haga ahora, bueno nunca lo hare- dirijo sus ojos verdes y profundos hacia los míos…- T.K es que yo nunca había conocido a nadie como tú y yo… simplemente… me… enamore de ti…

-Ah…- fue la única silaba que pude musitar, realmente me sorprendió, quizás no tanto en realidad, pero ¡Diablos! Su mirada me insistía una respuesta- Harekawa tú eres una chica muy linda, pero…

-Pero no sientes nada por mí…- dijo y comenzó a llorar, lo cual me hizo sentir peor… para mí era difícil tener que rechazarla, pero era algo que debía de suceder… lo peor era que ahora ella lloraba por la culpa de un tonto que no puede corresponder sus sentimientos…

-No se trata de eso… escucha te quiero, pero solo como amiga…-

***POV'S KARI***

Caminando con Rika y dando vueltas por la escuela (que vaya era grande) mi mente logró desprenderse de los pensamientos que por muchos días atormentaron mi cabeza…

-¿Vaya día no Kari?- comentó Rika para romper el silencio

-Sí, sin duda un día complicado…- respondí recordando

-Mira…- dijo sorprendida mi amiga

-¿Qué?- pregunté mirando hacia donde veía Rika

-Es T.K, vamos a acercarnos…- respondió jalándome del brazo

-No! ¿Estás loca?- exclame rehusándome a mover mis piernas

-Anda…! No te hagas del rogar- esta vez me jalo con más fuerza… cosa que no pude evitar, ya que yo soy un poco frágil y ella es bastante fuerte

-No…- musite esa inútil silaba, porque al encontrarnos más cerca del T.K quedamos paralizadas ante la escena…

T.K estaba besando a Harekawa…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué les pareció? un poquito feo el final ¿Verdad? :/ lo sé, creo que en esta historia he sido muy mala jojo... pero las cosas (espero) saldrán bien además asi es la vida jajaja ok no ._.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente...**

**Les manda un abrazo...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	12. Explosión de sentimeintos (Parte 1)

**Holitaz! por fin un poco de tiempo :D Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews...! °u° me hacen muy feliz, en especial porque he notado que muchos han seguido la historia! :3 **

**La vez pasada los deje con la duda ¿verdad? bueno espero que les siga gustando y acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo (sin ofensas) -^.^-. Bueno ya los dejo leer ;D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***VOP'S T.K***

-T.K… ¿Por qué me haces esto? No encontraras a nadie mejor que yo, se que con él tiempo lo sabrás…- respondió Harekawa aun con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales no dejaban de salir pareciera que nunca tendrían fin

-Tranquila, se que encontraras a alguien que te quiera y te pueda corresponder…- le contesté preocupadamente

-¡Es por esa chica Kari! ¿Verdad? Si no se hubiera metido en mi vida todo sería diferente…- dijo molesta mientras miraba con interés algo detrás mío…

-¿Qué miras?- pregunté extrañado, estaba girando para ver lo mismo que ella pero en ese instante tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo acerco con una velocidad increíble al suyo, pegando nuestro labios… la fuerza que tenia era realmente sorprendente (siempre aparento ser frágil) lo cierto es que no me pude zafar aunque hiciera un gran esfuerzo apretando mis parpados… cuando los abrí nuevamente y la morena comenzaba a crear distancia entre nosotros vi una silueta delgada y hermosa, Kari… ella tenía los ojos como platos y llorosos, después salió corriendo y detrás suyo su amiga…

-¡Kari por favor espera!- gritaba la peli roja mientras corría detrás suyo

***VOP'S KARI***

Corrí sin mirar atrás... sin mirar a Rika ni las molestas miradas de preocupación de todos al verme correr como una loca sin sentido alguno y un detalle importante los ojos llenos de lágrimas… tal vez estuvieran rojos o hinchados, pero eso era poco a comparación de lo que sentía en mi interior… era algo que probablemente nunca antes había sentido y si lo había hecho me era imposible recordarlo, era un dolor profundo no físico sino mental y espiritual, como cuando algo te decepciona y vaya que me sentía así… cuando alguien terminaba por destruir y aplastar tus sueños y metas, cuando fracasabas… cuando simplemente no encontraba sentido alguna a la vida misma. Sé que suena algo dramático y hasta ridículo, pero asi me sentía dramática y ridícula ¿Por qué? Por creer… solo por ser tan inocente y en verdad sentir que era diferente, que yo era diferente que no me enamoraría con facilidad… que era fuerte, que ahora si había elegido a la persona correcta… ¿Por qué culpar a los demás si es un problema mío que yo había provocado?

Repentinamente mis piernas dejaron de responder y se pararon en seco, esto provoco que cayera sobre mis rodillas… me senté en el piso ignorando completamente todo lo que me rodeaba y pose mis brazos sobre mi rodillas recargando mi frente en estos… esa posición me dio un poco de calma e intimidad… pero eso no impidió que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo como si fueran dos cascadas infinitas en agua… Sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro y escuche una respiración agitada…

-Kari… por dios… corriste demasiado… me a costado alcanzarte…- dijo mi amiga Rika con respiración dificultada

-Lo siento… no debiste seguirme, quiero esta sola- dije entre sollozos

-Ah… Si piensas que te voy a dejar sola justo en este momento estás loca- me contestó en un tono un poco regañón

-Rika, por favor no me siento bien quiero que te vayas…- realmente anhelaba un momento en soledad

-Pues… sé que no estás bien, pero no te quiero ni puedo dejar sola antes de que comentas algo… tonto- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado y acariciaba mi cabeza, la cual seguía recargada en mis brazos…

-No haré ninguna tontería… mejor me voy a casa ya que no me quieres dejar sola…- sabía que Rika lo único que quería era ayudarme, pero entre más escuchaba su voz recordaba aquel momento…

-Solo quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dejas ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga Kari?- preguntó desesperada y preocupada

-¡Pues no quiero que me ayudes!-exclamé harta de todo… pude ver el rostro petrificado de Rika cuando se lo grite cara a cara- deja de preocuparte por mí y mejor hazlo por ti misma…

Me levante en un acto automático… y camine con los puños cerrados, que estoy segura estarían dispuestos a lanzar un golpe a cualquiera que se atravesara en mi camino. Esta situación estaba sacándome de mis casillas, pero lo peor era que mostraba lo peor de mí, algo que no me gustaba pero en el estado en el que me encontraba me era imposible controlarme…

Seguí caminando y a lo lejos vi a Harekawa, cuando la vi todos mis sentimientos negativos se mezclaron haciéndome sentir la chica más desafortunada del planeta, de la galaxia, quizá del universo ¿Por qué no? La verdad es que si pudiera me lanzaría contra ella y le diría cada una de la cosas más terribles de ella… pero no tendría sentido, simplemente ella había ganado la lucha y yo… bueno yo solo era una competidora derrotada y humillada…

-Hey Kari, te ves muy mal…- dijo en un tono burlón cuando estaba cerca de mí, aunque yo diría que lo grito a los cuatro vientos

Me limite a contestarle, no tenia caso ¿Cierto? ¿Para qué arruinarnos más la vida? Todo estaba dicho y hecho…

-Que grosera eres… aun cuando siento algo de lastima por ti…- siguió con ese tono molesto que me reventaba los tímpanos

-No necesito tú lástima…- le dije mirándola a la cara, con un tono seco y brusco que hasta a mí me sorprendió

-Uhh… la chica linda se pondrá ruda, dime ¿Acaso no sabes perder?- su voz y presencia comenzaban a irritarme hasta mis límites

-Jm… ¿Perder, de qué me hablas, de un juego… tal vez?- imité su tono de voz, acción que por su rostro puedo afirmar que le molesto

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo… realmente creíste que con una tonta cartita ibas a conquistarlo… sin ser capaz de acercarte a él en todo un año…- su mirada estudiaba cada una de mis reacciones…

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la…? Sabes algo… olvídalo, ni siquiera entiendo porque me detuve a escucharte… fue algo demasiado tonto de mí parte…- dije fingiendo seriedad y desinterés ante sus palabras y me di la vuelta

-Entonces, supongo que te da los mismo si te digo que T.K se burlo de tu cartita cursi y la botó como una hoja de papel sin importancia…- me quede helada con esas palabras

***POV'S T.K***

Tenía que encontrar a Kari a cualquier costo explicarle lo que vio, se que lo malinterpretara y no la puedo perder por una tontería como está no así, se que tendrá una equivocada impresión de mi por culpa de Harekawa… ¿Dónde estás? No me hagas esto Kari, si tú no estás conmigo nada de esto tiene sentido…

Te necesito…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Bueno hasta aquí :) espero que les haya gustado como los demás y les guste el curso que esta tomando la historia... nos vemos en el siguiente...**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	13. Explosión de sentimientos (Parte 2)

**Holitaz! ahora si me apuraré a actualizar porque me han amenzado jajajaja XD no diré nombre o me irá mal jijiji no es ciertoo! :) Gracias por darse un tiempecito y dedicarme un review, en verdad lo aprecio bastante!**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***POV'S KARI***

Sabía dentro de mí que Harekawa me mentía pero ¿Y sí no? ¿Y sí era verdad lo que decía? ¿Sería T.K capaz de hacer algo tan cruel e inmoral? Yo no creo, pero nada podía asegurármelo, ahora tenía la certeza de que habían fallado mis instintos…

-No es verdad… no puede…- musité para mis adentros aunque es evidente que ella lo ha logrado escuchar

-Claro que lo es, yo misma lo vi hacerlo le dije que era algo imprudente y grosero pero no me escuchó o no quiso…- me responde de forma altanera, lo cual me irrita

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?- pregunto dudosa de todo, ahora no me puedo permitir confiar en algo… pero sé que no está de más saber o enterarme de algunas cosas

-No lo sabes…- sonríe mientras levanta las cejas- solo puedes confiar en ti misma ¿no? O eso es lo que crees… pero claro que estás dudando de mis palabras y de las tuyas porque sí no, ni siquiera hubieras preguntado ¿Cierto?

Es como si leyera mis pensamientos, no sé qué decir… me tiene atrapada en sus palabras, en su juego, en su trampa y lo peor es que está ganando y por mucho… no tengo ni la menor idea de en dónde me he metido…

-Sólo quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de mentir…- respondo con un tono de voz retador, me sorprendo de mí misma… pero no debo permitir que note que estoy debilitada en estos momentos, no dejaré que me humille estoy dispuesta a luchar…

-Oh… esto se pone interesante- dice fingiendo temor- la chica linda una vez más se convierte en ruda ¿Acaso eres bi-polar Hikari?

-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre con esa sucia voz…- en estos momentos me siento tan molesta- además no eres nadie para pretender juzgarme… ni siquiera me conoces

-No necesito hacerlo para saber que eres una mustia- su voz sonaba tan tranquila a diferencia de la mía, que era más bien molesta, temerosa e incluso desesperada… debo ser más astuta

-¿Mustia? Apostaría lo que sea a que sabes muy bien su significado… ya que bueno sería un sinónimo de tu nombre y por lo tanto de ti…- contesto con más tranquilidad, estaba logrando recuperar la batalla lo noté por su expresión de disgusto

-Hm… bueno es ese caso no somos tan diferentes… ¿no? Es decir, nos gusta el mismo chico ¡oh! Pero claro que tonta sí él ya escogió y adivina que... me eligió a mí…- me dice mirándome directamente estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos faciales y a juzgar por su sonrisa sé que he reaccionado justo como ella esperaba, parece que está preparada para todo

-Si te ha elegido a ti…- respondo estudiando muy bien las palabras que diré- ¿Pero entonces por qué no está aquí contigo? Digo sí yo realmente estuviera tan enamorada de una persona y ya estuvieran claros los sentimientos entre nosotros no dudaría en pasar cada segundo de mi vida con él

-¿Qué?- pregunta realmente indignada, su rostro se torna rojo debido al coraje y recelo que siente… no necesito conocerla para saber que por dentro estaba furiosa- nos damos espacio

-¿Es todo lo qué puedes decir? Pero claro ¿Quién soy yo para qué me expliques? Nadie… solo la chica que ve a T.K corriendo hacia esta dirección con un rostro que deja notar toda su preocupación- termino de decir y me doy cuento de lo que dije y veo ¿T.K, corriendo hacia acá y Harekawa prácticamente esta fuera de control al verlo?

-Al fin te encuentro- dice con una respiración cortada… aunque no estoy segura de a quién se lo dice si a Harekawa o a mí… por un momento empiezo a creerme cada una de las palabras de la chica de pelo negro. T.K sigue en su estado de reposo recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza mirando abajo, aunque apostaría a que tiene los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar la respiración- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunta mientras levanta la cabeza y me mira

-¿Eh?- musitó sin entender nada en estos momentos me siento tan vulnerable que no estaba sabía si lo que veía y escuchaba era real… seguro que es un sueño

-Estaba dando vueltas por ahí- responde Harekawa nerviosamente lo noto por la forma en que mueve sus manos…

-Am… que bien- contesta T.K dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella confundido… y sonríe de nuevo cuando me mira- pero la pregunta era para Kari…

-¿Yo?... ah claro em… estaba por ahí buscando a… ¡Sora!- digo triunfante, ahora estaba al cien por ciento segura de que las mentiras no eran más que mentiras… y obviamente no puedo evitar sonreír…

-Genial…- musita T.K mientras acorta la distancia entre nosotros sin quitarme la vista de los ojos…

-¡¿No has tirado la carta?!- exclamo tan fuerte que me apeno al darme cuenta que no ha sido un pensamiento, sino una pregunta que provoca que T.K frunza en ceño

-¿Qué?...- pregunta confundido- no, nunca lo haría…

Sonreímos y nos miramos a los ojos, un momento de película seguramente ¿Y qué más da? Me mira con dulzura una que no sé si debe de encantarme o aterrorizarme…

-Y… ¿Harekawa?- pregunto al notar que falta la presencia de una chica histérica

-¿Realmente importa?- esta vez es la voz de T.K, mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos acercándolos a una distancia demasiado corta… tanto que puedo sentir su respiración

-Bueno ahora… no importa- respondo y sé que el rubor ha subido a mis mejillas

-Kari…-dice con su dulce voz, estoy segura de que dirá algo tan encantador y después me besara- despierta…

-¿Despierta?- digo aun más confundida

-Despierta…- repite con su hipnotizante voz

-¿Cómo?- está vez noto que mi voz grita

-¡Despierta!- grita es él, lo tengo claro, pero su voz sonaba idéntica a la de Sora- ¡despierta Kari!

De repente abro los ojos y por fin me doy cuenta estaba soñando y Sora imprudentemente me ha despertado en el mejor momento de aquel sueño… estoy recostada en una mesa o escritorio algo lo suficientemente en el que cabe todo mi cuerpo, y claro, esta duro…

-Kari… ¡al fin despertaste!- grita emocionada mi amiga

-Sí, me hubiera gustado seguir dormida…- masculló para mí

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta preocupada

-Que… me duele el cuello- me limito a decir

-Oh… siéntate vamos- responde ayudándome a levantar el torso- te desmayaste ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No…- respondo mientras me sobo la cabeza- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?- debo saberlo así sabré lo que realmente paso o no… quizá desde la dichosa carta

-Pues… después de que me gritaras…- interviene Rika

-Lo siento- digo arrepentida, pero ahora sé que el beso de T.K con Harekawa fue más que real

-Está bien… después de eso te seguí y te encontré discutiendo con Harekawa… esa odiosa…- continua molesta, así que también me enfrenta a la morena- me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar que ella dice algo de que T.K tiró tu carta o algo parecido…

-Sí, me acuerdo…- respondo recordando cada frase

-Bueno, cuando lo dijo te pusiste tan pálida como una hoja de papel y te desmayaste, Harekawa se encargó de que no te golpearas la cabeza… supongo que no era para tanto y te dejo vivir…- dice esto último entre risas y me provoca una sonrisa

-Sí, al parecer no es tan mala…- digo para convencerme a mí misma, pero sin éxito… tanto en la realidad como en mi sueño Harekawa podía ser bastante perversa…- Sueño…

-¿Sueño?- pregunta Sora confundida

-Em…- dudo y pienso en lo que diré, es decir, no puedo contarles mi ridículo sueño – es que soñé muchas cosas extrañas, pero ya no importa…

-Bien…- responden mis amigas al unísono y en ese momento entra mi hermano en la habitación que más bien es un salón de clases…

-¡Kari! ¡Kari!- exclama como un loco, dice unas cosas más seguramente como ¿Estás bien? O ¿Qué paso? Algo por el estilo así que yo solo me concentro en asentir con la cabeza mientras intentan calmarlo…

Un sueño… esa frase se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza como un eco sin fin, al final de cuentas sólo fue eso un sueño que por supuesto desearía que hubiese sido realidad pero no lo fue, que extraño mi mente siguió con su historia mientras yo yacía inconsciente. ¿Será que eso que imagine es de lo que realmente me quiero convencer? O ¿Algo qué pasara? ¡Rayos! Estoy tan confundida… me pregunto ¿Dónde estará T.K? ¿Se deshizo de mi carta? ¿Está pensando en mí? ¿Y Harekawa?... tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…

Creo que esto del amor es una verdadera maldición…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo... la mente de Kari le ha jugado una mala pasada :( **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente...**

**Les mando un abrazitooo! :3**

**Vane muki-lou**


	14. Separados

**Holitazzz! chicos ya sé que soy una malvada jijiji pero apoco no esta bueno el asunto, además seamos sonceros a cuántos no les ha pasado algo similar :/ es una historia real jajaja ok no ._. en fin ya me callo y los dejo leer.**

**PD: Gracias por dejar sus reviews, sus amenazas (jijijiji) y por supuesto por seguir la hisotria ;3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***VOP'S T.K***

Llevo dando tres vueltas a toda la escuela, es grande, pero me he encontrado a demasiados amigos, compañeros, conocidos… en fin no veo por ningún lado a quién realmente estoy buscando… a estas horas y circunstancias seguramente ya se ha marchado del colegio… es lo más probable ya han pasado tres horas desde el encuentro con Harekawa… pero que mal, sé lo que debe de haber o estar pensando justo ahora, algo cómo que yo le correspondo a Harekawa o quizás que lo hice para romper su corazón de una manera indirecta y evitarme el penoso rechazo de su carta… pero claro algo parecido está pasando por su cabeza, yo pensaría lo mismo…

Es inútil seguir buscando sé que ya no está aquí y no la volveré a ver hasta dentro de tres meses, malditas infernales y largas vacaciones, claro sin tomar en cuenta que entre tantos estudiantes y grupos tal vez no coincida con ella… ¡Qué frustrante! Parecía que al final de todo la suerte y el amor comenzaban a sonreírme de una manera dulce, bueno ya me di cuenta de que esto resultará mucho más difícil de lo que yo desearía…

No puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que se siente Kari… el simple hecho de saber que ella está sufriendo me lastima y más saber que es por mi causa… pero no fue culpa mía no vi venir los impulsos de Harekawa, no tenía idea! Cómo me gustaría decirle a aquella hermosa chica que yo no tenía la más mínima intención de lo ocurrido, pero no puedo… no sí ella no está aquí.

¿Y ahora que haré? No tengo forma de comunicarme con ella, no sé dónde está… en realidad ahora que lo pienso no sé muchas cosas sobre Kari, sí tiene hermanos, su color favorito… es cómo sí tan sólo la conociera de vista… ¡pero sí sólo la conozco de vista! Un par de veces que hablamos no es suficiente para conocer a alguien… pero no me interesa… siento algo fuerte por ella, y si sé todo sobre ella seguramente terminaría impresionado de lo que es capaz… no de una mala manera, por supuesto, más bien que crecerían mis sentimientos. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si con sólo verla me enamoré… sé que se oye tonto pero así es…

Me siento cansado así que es mejor que me marche a casa, ya no tiene caso seguir rondando como un alma en pena… un alma enamorada en busca de su amada.

-Hola hijo- mi madre dijo alegremente al ver que llegaba- ¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Hola mamá… estuvo… bien y no muy bien, como sea estoy cansado iré a dormir un poco- respondo sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería contar mi triste historia

-Bien… duerme bien- dice mi madre mientras yo entró a mí habitación

Cierro la puerta y antes de acostarme debo buscar aquella canción… quiero saber qué clase de música es, quizá de esa forma sepa qué tipo de música le agrada escuchar a Kari…

-Aquí está- digo sin mucha emoción, debería de sentirme lleno y pleno de alegría, pero no puedo no después de lo que ha ocurrido…

La reproduzco y me concentro en la música… la letra y el sentimiento con la que es interpretada, me permito sonreír recordando momentos al lado de Kari, que aunque no fueron demasiados fueron suficientes para despertar en mí grandes sentimientos. La canción termina es hermosa… después de eso me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos… pensando, pensando y sigo pensando hasta que el cansancio me derrota…

***VOP'S KARI***

Después de mi largo sueño y de enterarme que me desmayé, mi hermano insiste en llevarme a un hospital, obviamente yo me niego y digo que estoy bien… él no me cree.

-Kari vamos a un hospital te conozco lo suficiente como para que digas que te sientes bien cuando por dentro estás muriendo, te llevaré te guste o no- me sentencia

-Ya te dije que no… me siento mucho mejor sólo necesito dormir un rato es todo…- respondo aunque sé que efectivamente me muero por dentro… pero no precisamente por haberme desmayado

-No seas necia…- responde un poco fastidiado

-Tú eres el necio… ya te dije demasiadas veces que estoy bien y me sentiré mejor después de haber dormido un poco ¿Bien?- digo sin esperar una respuesta…

-Ay… bueno ya, pero sí te sientes mal después no te andes quejando y rogando que te lleve con un médico- dice aún más fastidiado

-Sí ya entendí- contesto molesta y cansada cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro edificio y subimos las escaleras

Cuando entramos al departamento sin pensármelo dos veces fui a mi cuarto… siento la mirada de mi hermano, debe de estar preocupado… lo entiendo si fuera él yo estaría igual, pero en estos momentos lo menos que quiero es hablar… o llorar…

-Kari…¿te molesta si pongo un poco de música?- pregunta mi hermano si abrir la puerta de mi habitación

-No… está bien pero no la pongas muy alto- respondo desanimadamente

-Bien- dice y escucho como camina hacia la sala y enciende el estéreo… seguramente pondrá uno de sus discos o…

-Ese es uno de mis discos…- musito para mí misma- y esa es la canción que yo le… ¡Tai!- exclamo mientras corro en dirección a mi hermano

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado

-¿Por qué pones ese disco?, ¡pon uno de los tuyos!- grito enfadada es increíble ¿Acaso quiere recordarme a T.K lo que hice, la carta, mi decepción? La verdad es que no me importa que utilice uno de mis discos… pero de tantos que hay tenía que poner ese

-Pero… siempre me has dejado usarlos- dice un poco asustado por mi reacción

-Sí, ¡pero ese no! Está prohibido poner ese disco en esta casa ¿Entendido?- sentencio a Tai y el asiente bastante confundido

-Pondré otro- responde mientras saca el disco e introduce otro- ¿Mejor?

No respondo y vuelvo a mis cuatro tranquilas paredes, mi cuarto, me siento mal por haberle hablado de esa forma a mi hermano… después de todo él no tiene la culpa ni la menor idea de mis tontos problemas… debería disculparme, lo haré mañana ahora solo quiero dormir… es la mejor manera de no pensar en lo que te atormenta…

...

Han pasado dos meses y aún no he sabido nada de T.K son unas largas vacaciones y en verdad que las disfruto pero por la noches pienso en él y en todo lo que paso y de nuevo me deprimo… no es justo, sé que no merezco esto.

Lo mejor será aceptar la realidad… y dejar el pasado para poder olvidar…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, lean el que sigue porque subí 2 :D a veces soy buena jojo**

**Vane muki-lou**


	15. Reencuentro y tragedia

**Bueno ya los saludé asi que lean ;)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***POV'S KARI***

No mentiré es verdad que estos dos meses me han hecho más fuerte y paciente, sin embargo han sido difíciles sería muy sencillo decir que servirían para olvidar pero no es así me la he pasado pensando que la intención de Harekawa era esa precisamente hacerme creer que T.K la besó para que yo dejara el camino libre, da igual eso lo sé ya que de haber sido lo contrario lo que en ese momento pensé él no se habría aterrorizado por mi presencia se hubiera mostrado tranquilo. Esa era mi única razón para no rendirme con facilidad… pero por otro lado tampoco tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo, en realidad no tengo ninguna ya que no he sabido nada de T.K en parte porque no he tenido el valor para llamar a Davis, que de antemano se que debe de tener alguna forma de comunicarse, y también porque no sabría que hacer o decir.

En fin supongo que yo misma me lo he buscado… desde un principio debí de ser yo quien le diera la carta y si no, bueno cuando me preguntó era mi deber decir que era mía, solo para saber una respuesta de él… pero no, fui tan cobarde que no me atrevía ni mirarlo a los ojos… que triste.

Lo increíble es que han pasado dos largos meses y he cambiado tanto… me he vuelto insegura, desconfiada y los más importante… siento un gran vacío en mí interior, hago cosas que me gustan sin embargo ninguna logra llenarme, son momentos de felicidad instantáneos. Quién diría que mi vida sería tan diferente después de conocerlo… todo ha cambiado, al final de cuentas todo cambia.

***POV'S T.K***

Estos dos meses me los he pasado de lo peor, cada día siento que es una carga… nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto esta situación en la que estoy, he buscado mil maneras para saber de Kari… después de todo siento que le debo algo parecido a una respuesta ¿no? Pero pareciera que el destino simplemente me juega malas bromas impidiéndomelo. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir así… mostrándoles a todos una amplia y linda sonrisa fingiendo estar disfrutando un descanso, mientras que cuando me encuentro a solas con mis pensamientos mi forma de ser es totalmente diferente… hoy veré a Davis espero que pueda encontrar la manera de conseguir alguna información sobre Kari, ya que ellos pues eran algo cercanos, claro que no quiero parecer un desesperado… ni obvio. Espero que salga bien. Lo estoy esperando en esta plaza y…

-Hola T.K- dice Davis mientras se acerca hacia mí

-Hola- respondo poniéndome de pie

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa contigo, tú casi nunca sales de tu casa?- pregunta en tono burlón

-Claro que salgo de mi casa…- digo en el mismo tono

-Bueno y ¿de qué querías hablar? Me dijiste por teléfono que era importante…- dice pensativo

-Sí… bueno es que yo… em…-no sé como decirlo… ni siquiera tengo idea de que debo de decir

-Agh… vamos no seas tan pensativo sólo dilo, que tengo cosas que hacer- reprocha molesto

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?- ya no estoy tan seguro de quererle confiar mis cosas a Davis

-Pues… no sé me pareció que necesitabas ayuda- responde dudoso

-¿Ayuda? Bueno no mucha…- dudo demasiado al responder… pero es que no sé ni siquiera que pedirle a Davis

-¿Me vas a decir lo que necesitas?- pregunta irritado

-Am… necesito que… me prestes un disco- digo sin pensarlo mucho, la respuesta más tonta que se me ha ocurrido

-¿Qué? ¿Era eso lo que querías?- me dice con cara de pocos amigos

-Sí…- musito avergonzado, siento como el calor subía mis mejillas

-Ay… pero que desperdicio de tiempo, después me dices que disco quieres ya me voy- me dice el castaño mientras se marcha, por su forma en que camina se que está molesto… y no es para menos, hice que viniera para que le dijera una tontería.

Vaya pero que valiente soy, era tan sencillo decir oye necesito comunicarme con Kari ayúdame con eso es todo no daré detalles y punto final, que fácil… pero no ahí va T.K a decir una de sus grandes ideas y al final también he desperdiciado una oportunidad valiosísima.

-Soy un tonto…-digo para mí- sí que lo soy

Lanzo un gran suspiro y miro a mi alrededor, pues ya que estoy aquí al menos iré a comer algo…

***POV'S KARI***

Estoy cansada y aburrida des estar en casa todo el tiempo lamentándome de mi suerte… será mejor si salgo a respirar aire fresco.

-Voy a caminar un rato- le digo a mi hermano que está mirando el televisor

-Claro, ¿Quieres compañía?- pregunta poniendo toda su atención hacia mí

-No, estoy bien… regreso en un rato- respondo ya en la puerta

-Bien, con cuidado- dice mi hermano y me sonríe mientras cierro la puerta

Camino sin saber aun hacia dónde ir, tal vez vaya a la plaza del centro comercial… incluso puedo ir al cine o a comer algo, creo que es una buena idea hay demasiadas actividades que puedo hacer para distraerme…

Cuando llego al centro comercial me encuentro del otro extremo, solo debo de cruzar la calle y listo… será un día solo para mí sin que nadie me interrumpa, moleste, deprima e irrite, eso incluye mis pensamientos… espero a que el semáforo me de la señal de que puedo cruzar sin problemas, pero en es momento observo del otro lado de la calle a un chicos rubio, ya es demasiado siempre que veo una cabellera rubia me imagino que es T.K, pero siento que es él… en ese momento el chico se gira y me mira… nos quedamos unos instantes como procesando aquel suceso, sé que el él y estoy segura de que él ya me ha visto… observo que sonríe. Estoy dispuesta a cruzar la calle, correr y abrazarlo.

***POV'S T.K***

Es increíble que sea ella, hoy es mi día de suerte… el destino nos puso a ambos aquí en este lugar… me siento pleno y alegre espero a que pueda cruzar se me hacen momentos eternos pero ambos sonreímos al ver al otro… al fina puedo cruzar ella se queda parada ahí ya que ha visto que soy yo quién esta dispuesto a cruzar.

Estoy tan cerca de Kari que podría tocarla… pero en ese momento escuchó un motor de auto… se aproxima a gran velocidad, un gran golpe en uno de mis costado derecho esto provoca que caiga y sufra un impacto, sé que el auto me a golpeado…

-¡T.K!- es Kari gritando mi nombre…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Uhhhh soy una malota! ya sé me odiarán por esto :S pero se pondrá bueno se los aseguro jijiji y si no pues ya nimodo me seguirán amenazando jajaja no se crean chicos... saben que mi imaginación a veces se da unos mega viajezotes y bueno salen estas cosas que me agrada como va esta historia :)**

**Nos vemos al siguiente, cuídense... Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	16. Memoria

**Hola! ya sé que me odian por tardarme mil años en actualizar y por hacer que un carro atropellará a T.K :S, me encantaron los reviews de todos jijiji me hicieron reír :'D en especial porque me amenzan "bonito" jajaja y me pican y muerden mi cabeza y dicen "fucking auto" y porque dicen que los odio, pero nooo! si yo los amooo! :* jajaja ok ya me proyecte los dejaré leer :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

***VOP'S KARI***

-¡T.K!- mi último aliento se ha ido en ese inmenso grito de desesperado al ver a T.K malherido por culpa de un automovilista irresponsable.

Siento un gran dolor en pecho… mis lágrimas caen como dos cascadas, la gente que está rodeando la escena y mira preocupadamente…pero ¿Por qué no hacen nada?

-¡¿Qué nadie piensa llamar a una ambulancia?!- grito nuevamente al ver que nadie mueve un solo dedo… saco fuerzas desde mi alma para decir las palabras lo suficientemente fuerte y claras para que alguien reaccione. Una señora saca su teléfono y marca, me calma un poco saber que no estoy tan sola en todo esto…

Pasan unos minutos, que a mí me parecen años, el simple hecho de ver a T.K herido e inconsciente me descontrola… al menos sé que no siente dolor, parece como un ángel con los ojos cerrados y su expresión despreocupada… pero obviamente no está bien, nada bien. A lo lejos se escucha una sirena, no necesito ser experta o médico para saber que es una ambulancia y el sonido que tantas veces me ha molestado en el pasado ahora me tranquiliza casi por completo… llega a la dramática escena y salen un par de paramédicos auxiliando a T.K subiéndolo a una camilla y metiéndolo en el camioncito que lo transportara al hospital… al final se marchan con gran velocidad y la gente comienza a dispersarse y volver a sus actividades, como si nada hubiera pasado, paro un taxi para que me lleve al hospital y estoy consciente de que alguien debe de avisarle a algún pariente suyo, pero ¿Cómo? No conozco a nadie de su familia, a decir verdad no sé mucho sobre él. Llego al hospital donde seguramente ya llevan un rato atendiendo a T.K, pago y bajo del taxi y entro con gran velocidad y preocupación al edificio… llego a la recepción y pregunto por T.K, me indican un piso y habitación… aunque sé que por el momento deben de estar atendiéndolo y no me dejaran pasar y verlo, al llegar veo la figura de una señora algo joven, con el cabello rubio y la cabeza gacha, apostaría cualquier cosa a que es familiar de T.K. me acerco con timidez y digo:

-Hola… ¿Usted es familiar de T.K?- pregunto con una preocupación y tristeza bastante notoria, ella me mira con extrañeza y al ver su mirada sé que esta algo destrozada, lo cual hace que mi miedo aumente

-Soy… su madre- su voz es dulce, pero demuestra demasiado dolor- ¿Tú conoces a mi hijo?

-Sí, estaba… cuando ocurrió el accidente- Me llamó Hikari… Kari

-¿Kari? Me parece que eres una persona importante para mí hijo… varias veces hablaba de ti…- dice y me dedica una sonrisa, al parecer no quiere hablar del accidente, yo tampoco

-Bueno somos…- me detengo para pensar ¿Qué somos?- algo así como amigos…

-Bueno no importa, estoy segura de que T.K se alegrara de verte- responde mirándome y noto que es exactamente la misma mirada de T.K y me hace sentir nerviosa

Platicamos un rato sobre algunas cosas y noto que es una persona muy culta e interesante, por no mencionas que amable (ahora sé porque T.K es así) me siento muy a gusto y tranquila con ella, ambas estamos muertas de la preocupación tratamos de distraernos conversando sobre cualquier tema. Al pasar unas dos horas aproximadamente un doctor y pregunta por familiares de Takaishi, su madre se levanta.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?- pregunta con mucho miedo

-Está bien, solo ha sufrido un par de fracturas y una pequeña contusión, puede pasar es probable que en unos momentos despierte- dice amablemente y la señora Takaishi asiente, el doctor se marcha con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, seguro que es una historia que se repite a diario y está acostumbrado…

-Kari… ¿Quieres pasar?- me pregunta su madre a mitad de la puerta de la habitación

-Am… claro- respondo con timidez

T.K esta postrado en la cama cubierta con sábanas blancas como las nubes y me da la impresión de que debe de estar soñando agradablemente… ya no luce como en aquella calle… más bien se ve casi como antes, a no ser por unos yesos que le cubren la pierna y una brazo… supongo que una de sus costillas también sufrió daños, además de la venda que lleva en la cabeza, pero se ve bien… ya no me siento espantada.

-Tardará unos instantes en despertar… ¿Te importa si te dejo un momento Kari? Tengo que hacer una llamada- me dice con un rostro que a simple vista se nota aliviado sin embargo tiene los ojos llorosos, seguro que no quiere que la mire llorar…

-Está bien, aquí me quedaré- respondo tranquila y le dedico una dulce sonrisa

La madre de T.K sale de la habitación y comienzo a sentir una especie entre nerviosismo y miedo, ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? ¿Qué me dirá? No tengo idea… mi estómago parece más una lavadora en proceso, las manos me tiemblan y me sudan, las piernas comienzan a fallarme y me doy cuenta de que nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido de esta forma…

Decido sentarme en la silla más próxima a la cama del rubio, aunque mis temores me dicen que salga corriendo de allí, mi corazón y mis piernas no me lo permiten y me siento hipnotizada por su figura, su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos que sé al abrirlos me envolverán con ese azul profundo como el mar. Me pregunto que estará soñando ¿Si es eso lo que pasa? o ¿Sentirá dolor? Espero que no…

Comienzo a ver que se mueve y frunce el ceño, el pánico se apodera de todo mi ser, abre los ojos y se queda mirando el techo un rato después mira su brazo enyesado y tiene una mirada confundida y asustada, voltea y me mira al principio luce aun más asustado… tal vez no esperaba verme aquí.

-Hola- le digo mientras me pongo de pie

-Hola…-musita confundido

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y sinceramente no sé cómo interpretarla

-Am… bien… supongo- dice y desvía su mirada de la mía

-Eso es bueno… pronto vendrá tu madre- respondo para calmarlo

-Oh… ¿Eres amiga de mi madre?- pregunta con tranquilidad

-¿Eh? No… yo soy- dudo de cómo responder, espero que este bromeando porque realmente me está confundiendo

-¿Entonces… quién eres?-

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Jojojojojo soy malavada! jijiji ahora si me pueden odiar aún más :S jeje mejor ya no digo nada :(**

**Les mando un abrazo...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	17. Un pequeño descubrimiento

**Holitaz! chicos no se pongan nerviosos verán que les gustará jijiji ;) gracias por dejar reviews (aunque me amenacen y lloren) jaja no es cierto...**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

***POV'S KARI***

Sus palabras me dejaron helada… como si estuviera en un sueño, pero en un sueño bastante malo. Es peor que la persona por la que has sufrido y sonreído tanto de repente no te reconozca a no verla… como hace algunos meses cuando no sabía nada sobre él, ¿Cómo estaba, dónde? Y si pensaba en mí…

-¿De verdad no me reconoces?- me aventuro a preguntar, esperando que todo sea una mala jugada de mi mente o de su mente

-No… lo lamento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- responde sin quitar esa mirada de angustia

-Soy Hikari… Kari- me corrijo

-Kari…-dice mi nombre y se queda pensando, en su voz suena tan dulce- no… no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera logro entender que es lo que hago aquí y con unos huesos rotos…

-Sí, descuida el doctor llegará pronto y seguro que te pone al corriente de tu situación- respondo mientras tomo mis cosas dispuesta a salir, no tendría ningún sentido quedarme aquí

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta mirándome asustado, como la mirada de un pequeño cuando no logra encontrar a su madre en un supermercado

-A casa- digo sin mirarlo ya en la puerta

-¡Espera!- su grito me resulta bastante desesperado y decido quedarme

La forma en que me pide que no me vaya me parece dulce y sincera… seguro que se siente aturdido por la situación, es decir, no todos los días despiertas en un hospital enyesado y con una persona que jura conocerte y que en cambio, tú nunca has visto. La idea de que T.K me haya olvidado me resulta dolorosa y difícil de digerir, sin embargo es menos complicado hablarle, al menos olvido la carta y mis sentimientos, lo cual no me deja tranquila aunque tampoco inquieta o ansiosa.

En cuanto su madre llega se genera una escena muy emotiva y T.K asegura no recordarme… al final el doctor decide hacerle unas cuantas pruebas para averiguar lo que le pasa y yo simplemente me despido y me marcho…

Es difícil comprender lo que acaba de pasar, no encuentro ninguna respuesta lógica… tampoco encuentro una ilógica, sé que él no ha fingido nada… pero me duele hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser darme cuenta de lo que he perdido, claro, si es que un día lo tuve. La verdad es que nunca supe que era lo que T.K sentía por mí y eso me lastima aún más, porque ahora nunca lo sabré… me obsesiono con esa idea imaginando que jamás podre sentirme de la misma forma con T.K, tendría que obligarme a dejar de quererlo y la única forma de que eso suceda es pensar que no existe que nunca existió, como nuestra historia… en mis recuerdos sigue presente pero en la de él no hay nada… yo tampoco estoy sino hasta hace unas horas…

Al día siguiente medito si ir a visitarlo o mejor quedarme en casa… en mi cabeza surge la esperanza de que quizás recuerda todo. La simple idea de imaginarme el reencuentro me provoca escalofríos y una boba sonrisa… la motivación perfecta ¿no? Así que me preparo y me dirijo al hospital que ayer recorrí, solo que esta vez me siento conmovida por el gran sentimiento del amor…

-Hola- saludo al tocar la puerta de la habitación

-Hola…-me dicen tanto T.K como su madre, alegremente

-¿Cómo siguen la cosas?-pregunto esperando un respuesta positiva

-Bueno… el doctor ya me ha hecho algunos estudios y dijo que mi perdida de la memoria se debe al golpe que me di y posiblemente a un trauma…- explica T.K sin mirarme a los ojos fingiendo interés en un papel

-Un trauma relacionado con… contigo Kari- termina su madre y siento que una nube de lluvia se posara sobre mí

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto confundida

-Sí, es que algunos amigos ya me han venido a visitar y todos ellos te recuerdan y yo los recuerdo, pero eres la única a la que no logro… bueno reconocer- esta vez T.K deja su papel y me mira con preocupación- Tal vez sea algo que te hice o…

-Que yo haya hecho… ¿Cierto?- digo pensando en la carta, seguro que no quiso rechazarme penosamente y su mente decidió olvidar

-Bueno… solo es una suposición…- responde su madre rápidamente

-Y… ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?- pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación

-Pues es un par de semanas…- responde T.K con la mirada tímida y me hace recordar cuando compartíamos las clases y…- ¿Vendrás seguido a visitarme?

-¿Eh?- su pregunta me sorprende- sí, supongo que sí…

-Genial- dice y me dedica una sonrisa, percibo que es el mismo T.K que conocí aunque sería mejor si no me hubiera olvidado…

-Iré por algo de comer- dice su madre y sale de la habitación

-Me alegra que hayas venido… después de todo eres la primera persona que me visito- se acomoda en la cama, que por cierto no luce muy acogedora

-Bueno… era lo menos que podía hacer, después del accidente…- me detengo un momento, no creo que sea algo que T.K quiera recordar

-Oh… sobre eso descuida, mi madre ya me lo ha contado y me alegra que alguien conocido fuera quien acudió a mi auxilio- me habla con tanta facilidad… sin embargo yo no puedo hacer lo mismo

-Bien… te he traído unos pastelillos, sé que la comida de los hospitales no es muy… deliciosa- digo mientras saco los postres de mi bolso

-Gracias…- responde y comemos juntos un par mientras platicamos

Es agradable poder estar con él compartiendo cierta tranquilidad, pues no siento la presión de aquella penosa confesión y supongo que él se siente mejor al estar cerca de mí… creo que confía en mí…

***POV'S T.K***

Kari es asombrosa, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de una persona tan amable y carismática como ella, además de linda… es cierto que cada que esta presente me siento feliz, pero también siento una nostalgia definitiva en sus ojos cuando me mira… y yo siento como si le debiera algo, dentro de mí hay algunos sentimientos… pero no recuerdo, por más que me esfuerce no lo logro.

Es curioso porque todos se emocionan al mencionarles que Kari me ha visitado y yo no consigo entender la razón a esa emoción, es agradable estar con ella, es como si estuviera conociendo a una persona nueva… aunque no lo es.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que deje pendiente con esta chica antes del accidente? Quisiera recordar… aunque probablemente eso no pase, ya nos lo ha dicho el doctor… debería decírselo pero no puedo presiento que si lo hago, seguramente se entristecerá y lo último que quiero es eso, no quiero lastimarla o que sufra… por mí. Sigo y seguiré sin entender lo que ella siente o lo que yo sentí pero estoy seguro de que fue alguien especial para mí… así como lo soy yo para ella.

Mientras seguimos platicando mi teléfono celular comienza a vibrar y una canción, que yo debí de haber configurado como tono, comienza a sonar… nunca antes la había escuchado sin embrago para Kari tiene algún significado… lo sé por la mirada de impresión y confusión que ha puesto me olvido de la llamada…

-¿Conoces esa canción?- pregunto, quiero saber el por qué de su reacción

-Bueno… sí, es una… no es una canción muy conocida, no sabía que tú también…-dice mirando el suelo

-No la conozco… por eso te he preguntado- respondo buscando su mirada que indiscutiblemente me evita

-Yo… oh… pero mira la hora, me tengo que ir T.K, vendré pronto…- toma su bolso y sale apresuradamente de la habitación…

***POV'S KARI***

No puedo creer que la canción… mi canción, sea… bueno el tono de sus llamadas o mensajes o qué sé yo… me siento confundida y aturdida, ¿Qué significa?

¿Será que después de todo si le importe a T.K antes de aquel accidente?

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Oh! que les parecio... les dije que no se preocuparan... poco a poco se irán descubriendo pequeños detalles :3**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	18. Mentiras que matan

**Woliz holiz! :D Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews :3. Bueno aquí actualizando capítulito, espero que lo disfruten mucho C;**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

***POV'S KARI***

No sé que signifique que él tuviera esa canción, seguramente la conocía antes de que yo se la dedicará o quizás… le gustó tanto que incluso la guardo en su celular. No logro entender, me siento tan confundida pero a la vez feliz, una nueva esperanza ha surgido en mí ser… algo como si aún hubiera una pequeña posibilidad. Tal vez T.K si sentía algo por mí, sonrió y me imagino como serian las cosas si él recordara… si me pudiera decir lo que siente… Es algo imposible, claro está, pero no cuesta nada imaginar y por un momento sonreír y llenarte de placer con la idea de que tus sueños y lo que has deseado por tanto tiempo… sucediera al fin.

-Hola hermanita…- me saluda mi hermano sonriéndome

-Hola- le respondo sonriéndole

-Hoy te ves… contenta- me ve con un poco de confusión

-Sí… es que he tenido un buen día- recuerdo la canción y mis suposiciones de que T.K me quería

-Pues me alegro… saldré con Sora ¿Quieres venir?- me pregunta

-¿Eh? No… vayan ustedes y diviértanse- le digo mientras se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y se marcha

Paso un rato viendo películas… de todo, miro el reloj y observo que ya es tarde así que decido ir a dormir o por lo menos descansar a sido un día difícil, miento ha sido asombroso y después de tanto tiempo duermo con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro…

***POV'S T.K***

Todos los días viene Kari a verme, no pasaba un día en el que por lo menos me enviará algún mensaje diciendo que me recuperara pronto o que no podría ir… y cada que tardaba en saber de ella me preocupaba, era curioso porque a decir verdad no la conocía del todo y ya empezaba a… importarme, si es que así lo puedo llamar.

-Hola T.K- dice Harekawa mientras entra en la habitación

-¡Hola!- contesto animado, siempre que viene un amigo me siento feliz y entusiasmado

-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunta sentándose en la silla que está al lado de mi cama

-Pues bien… creo que pronto me darán de alta- respondo mientras observo su largo y oscuro cabello, siempre me he preguntado cómo logra que se vea tan sedoso

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya sabes pronto regresaremos a la escuela y bueno… no puedes perderte nuestro último curso en el colegio- dice con ojos soñadores- ¿No sientes nostalgia?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Pues es probablemente ya no nos frecuentemos tanto- responde con una mueca

-No digas tonterías… ¡claro que nos veremos!- le dedico una sonrisa a mi amiga- sabes anoche tuve un sueño extraño

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame- responde sonriendo con interés

-Te parecerá algo tonto, pero… bueno- me apena contárselo- soñé que tú y yo nos… am… besábamos y que Kari nos miraba y salía corriendo

-¿Eh?- musita confundida y al instante su piel se torna más pálida de lo que ya es

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustado- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… sí, es solo que tú sueño ha sido muy raro- responde evitando mi mirada y veo que sus mejillas enrojecen

-Lo fue… pero, Harekawa siento que escondes algo…- digo muy seguro de mis palabras

-T.K… es solo que tú sueño…- se quedo callada como si las palabras le costarán pronunciarlas- creo que estás recordando

***POV'S KARI***

Me dirijo al hospital para ver a T.K, la verdad es que no hemos tocado el tema de la canción y todo ese asunto… por lo que me siento más tranquila, aunque la duda sigue en mí, me siento confundida y a la vez bastante tonta por no ser capaz de preguntarle… pero ¿Qué le voy a preguntar si probablemente ni siquiera sepa él? Empiezo a creer que nunca lo sabré…

Subo las escaleras como normalmente lo hago al llegar al hospital y antes de llegar a la puerta escucho a T.K hablando con alguien y me detengo al lado de la puerta para no interrumpir.

-¿Entonces dices que yo te bese para que Kari pensará que tú y yo teníamos algo?- pregunta T.K con un tono asombrado y siento confusión y tristeza

-Sí, se que suena extraño… pero eso fue lo que sucedió- responde la voz de una mujer que reconozco es de Harekawa

-Eso explica porque sentía cierta culpa al verla…- dice T.K y una fuerte sensación me invade

Salgo corriendo, recordando lo sucedido aquel día en el colegio, las lágrimas vuelven a salir descontroladamente… soy una tonta, repito para mis adentros, ¿Cómo pude siquiera hacerme la ilusión de que él sentiría algo por mí? Es horrible cuando estás en una nube soñando y de repente alguien te jala un pie dejándote caer al vacío para finalmente estrellarte con la realidad. Me siento terrible, mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza y las piernas me tiemblan. No son nervios, es temor, es como me siento después de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de T.K aquel día…

La tristeza, decepción, coraje y la vergüenza me invaden… fui una ingenua, ahora lo sé, comprendo las cosas y el pasado tiene sentido… aunque sea algo malo, prefiero saber la verdad, duele.

Quisiera que mi llanto se detuviera, me siento tan débil e indefensa, no se detiene y estoy segura de que no lo hará… ¿es desesperación la que siento? O ¿es impotencia? No sé qué es lo que pase, siento incluso un poco de felicidad, porque al fin me he enterado de la realidad, puedo ver con claridad las cosas, pero los sentimientos de dolor le ganan.

Llego a mi casa con mucho trabajo y no quiero entrar… la nostalgia me aprisiona.

Mis miedos y dudas se han terminado… T.K y yo nunca estaremos juntos….

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo... _ Vane odiar a Harekawa... jajaja y eso que yo lo escribí :(**

**Hasta la próxima! ;3**

**Besitos!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	19. Nuevos comienzos

**Chicos una disculpa por no actualizar, lo que sucede es que andaba a final de semestre y ya ven como se ponen los profes con tareas, exámenes... en fin. Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, aún iré unos días por calificación, pero ya estaré escribiendo más seguido y actualizando lo más pronto posible... :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

***POV´S KARI***

Las vacaciones están terminando. Desde que escuché aquella conversación entre Harekawa y T.K no he vuelto a ir al hospital, aunque me enteré de que hace unos pocos días dieron de alta a T.K, él tampoco me ha llamado… lo cual me hace pensar que al saber finalmente la verdad se ha desengañado y ha decidido olvidar lo sucedido ya que no le interesa ningún tipo de relación.

Pareciera ser que esta historia con el chico de cabellos rubios es bastante triste e incluso complicada… solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de un chico al que ni siquiera conozco y dedicarle una canción. Me siento algo triste, bueno que más da como me sienta… tengo que aprender a vivir con ello y dejarlo ir. Así de sencillo se arruinan las cosas, es decir, un día te encuentras flotando por las nubes y de repente aterrizas en la realidad… el problema es que no estaba preparada para ese repentino aterrizaje hacia la cruel verdad.

En dos días regresaremos a la escuela… para ser exactos es viernes y el lunes entramos, espero que no me toque en ninguna clase con él sería bastante incómodo y deprimente, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es concentrarme en la escuela… esa es mi prioridad.

***POV'S T.K***

Desde que Harekawa me dijo lo que realmente sucedió me siento culpable, porque es decir estuvo viniendo a verme… tal vez ella esperaba que yo le correspondiera o algo parecido. Quisiera decirle que lo siento y que podríamos conocernos mejor y quien sabe puede que algo suceda, pero no ha venido a verme ni siquiera cuando me dieron de alta… tengo miedo de llamarla, probablemente no responda. ¿Pero por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Un día me visitó y al otro… nada. Me extraña de ella.

Probablemente ha estado ocupada y no ha podido venir ni llamar… espero que sea eso porque a decir verdad me encuentro preocupado por ella, ojala este bien… sé que no debería de preocuparme quizás es mejor así como están las cosas, la verdad no sé qué es lo que sucede me siento bastante confundido. Mejor me concentro en la escuela, es el último año y bueno debo de esforzarme mucho más… esa es mi prioridad.

Pasaron los días y lamentablemente las vacaciones han terminado… no las disfrute del todo considerando que estuve la mitad en el hospital y la otra reposando en casa, por suerte ya estoy mucho mejor y listo para regresar a los que se podría definir como mi vida normal.

Me siento nervioso pero a la vez ansioso, tendré grupos distintos y nuevos compañeros con un poco de suerte me tocará con algún conocido… me levanto y me alisto, salgo de mi casa y llego a la escuela, reviso mi horario de nuevo (no quiero equivocarme de salón) y camino hacia él, en el trayecto me encuentro a Harekawa… me detengo a hablar con ella y nos damos cuenta de que no compartimos ninguna clase, por alguna razón eso me tranquiliza… ambos seguimos nuestro camino. Llego a mi salón no hay nadie que conozca, sin embargo tomo asiento y espero a que alguien conocido llegue…

***POV'S KARI***

Regresar a la escuela me emociona… veré a mis amigos de nuevo y tendré nuevos maestros, tomaré las clases que yo misma he seleccionado y sé que me irá bien… llevo la mente positiva y abierta, las cosas saldrán muy bien… salgo de mi casa y mi hermano sale conmigo a pesar de que ya no estaremos en la misma escuela tenemos rumbos similares así que vamos charlando sobre nuestras expectativas de este nuevo ciclo escolar, aunque él está más emocionado porque le toco con Sora en todas las clases, eso es suerte…

Llego a la escuela y me dirijo a mi salón, no encuentro a nadie, pensé que vería a alguna amigo por lo menos… con Yolei y Rika no me toca en ninguna clase… lo sé porque compartimos horarios anteriormente, pero seguro que con algún conocido me tocará, muy dentro de mí deseo con ansias que coincida con T.K… sin embargo, otra parte de mí no quiere ni recordarlo, realmente me dolió lo que sucedió en realidad y no he podido dejar de pensar en ello…

Llego a mi salón y está vacío, por un momento temo que me haya equivocado… pero miro el reloj y verifico que es temprano y soy la primera…

-Hola… ¿Eres del grupo 567?- pregunta un chico detrás de mí, debo admitir que me ha asustado

-¿Eh?- miro mi horario, tengo grupos diferentes que no sé cual sea- Sí, 567…

-Genial… soy Hurawuko- se presenta

-Mi nombre es Hikari- al verlo con detenimiento observo que tiene características muy similares a las de T.K, pero no es él…

-Mucho gusto- dice y me sonríe

Entramos en el salón y me siento… él se sienta a mi lado y me pongo a pensar ¿Si ese chico fuera T.K me sentiría igual de tranquila? No, la respuesta es sencilla… si él fuera T.K me sentiría inmensamente feliz, recuerdo la conversación entre él y Harekawa aquel día y confirmo que prefiero que este chico desconocido este aquí.

Como era muy temprano aún platicábamos de cosas, en que grupo estábamos, si nos había tocado con algún conocido, que maestros teníamos… cosas por el estilo. Este chico es muy agradable y simpático…

Llegan mis demás compañeros y no reconozco a ninguno tampoco Hurawuko… lo que me alivia es que revisamos nuestros horarios y coincidimos en varias clases así que si no me toca con nadie conocido al menos ya tendré a un nuevo amigo. El profesor de dibujo llega y se presenta, nos dice como evaluará durante todo el año y nos deja una tarea, expresar por medio del dibujo nuestras sensaciones y sentimientos… será algo complicado.

***POV'S T.K***

Mi primera clase es análisis de textos y el maestro llega temprano, muchos de los que ahora son mis compañeros llegan tarde, sin embargo los dejan pasar una chica se sienta a mí lado y comienza a hablarme su nombre es Kuyama y parece ser agradable…

La clase termina y la siguiente me toca también con la chica que acabo de conocer así que vamos juntos a nuestra clase siguiente… mientras caminamos vamos hablando, aunque ella es la que habla más yo me dedico a escucharla y a los lejos veo a Kari… mi corazón se acelera y me sudan las manos, estoy consciente de que no nos cruzaremos pero… ¿Por qué de repente me he puesto nervioso y ansioso? Observo que va con un chico bien parecido y me siento molesto…

¿Quién demonios es él?

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulito! espero que haya sido de su agrado y yambién poder actulizarles prontito :)**

**Una disculpa nuevamente...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	20. Corazón roto

**Hola Hola… ¡gracias por sus reviews! Aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia :3 como siempre ojala les guste y cualquier sugerencia ya saben dejen un review o envienme un correo :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

***POV'S T.K***

Aunque no tenga la menos idea de quién es aquel chico debo de reconocer que se parece a mí, pero no soy yo, por supuesto… me hubiera encantado haberme cruzado con Kari pero, ¿qué le diría? Solo quiero saber como esta, si está molesta o que fue lo que paso. Es una chica agradable, podríamos ser amigos, bueno amigos o… algo más. La verdad es que me siento algo molesto, ella desaparece de mi vista y no sé a dónde se dirija ahora…

Kuyama sigue caminando y por alguna razón tengo ganas de correr hacia dónde va Kari, quiero estar con ella, pero ¿por qué? Es una sensación extraña, nunca me había sentido así y lo más raro es que solo cuando ella está presente o ausente. Es curioso, en especial si consideramos el hecho de que apenas la conozco, pero no me ha hecho falta saber todo sobre ella para darme cuenta de que es una persona importante para mí, la pregunta es ¿qué tan importante es Kari para mí?

***POV'S KARI***

Mientras camino con Hurawuko hacia nuestra siguiente clase miro hacia los lados, en busca de T.K, muy dentro de mí no quiero verlo, pero también deseo verlo y tener un encuentro con él. Es una situación difícil ahora mismo estoy muy confundida… ¡ahí esta! Va con una chica, lo cual me hace sentir celosa, sé que no tengo razones para estarlo porque no somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos, pero me importa y mucho… no nos cruzaremos, de eso estoy segura, pero una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mis labios y los recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mi mente… hasta que recuerdo que él no recuerda nada de eso.

Comienzo a sentirme triste, a veces desearía saber que sentiría si T.K nunca hubiera llegado a mi vida o si no me hubiera fijado en él, es algo que nunca podré responder.

-¿Kari?- pregunta Hurawuko

-Dime- respondo mirando mis pies mientras caminamos

-¿Por qué de repente luces distraída, como si estuvieras… triste?- pregunta nuevamente y su pregunta hace que me sorprenda ¿cómo se ha dado cuenta, tan obvia soy?

-¿Eh? No, estoy perfectamente bien- soy la mentirosa más grande y falsa del mundo

-Mira sé que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien de verdad te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí- dice y me dedica una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias Hurawuko, sé que puedo… es solo que- le sonrió tristemente- no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, ¿me entiendes?

-Claro, te entiendo a la perfección…- responde y me mira a los ojos, sus ojos son de un verde intenso… desvío mi mirada, me prometí no confiar en miradas nunca más

-Hemos llegado- digo y entro al salón tomando asiento y él a un lado del mío

-Espero que tengamos un buen profesor- me dice y siento su mirada

-Yo también- respondo sin mirarlo, esta situación comienza a incomodarme… no debería de ser así porque es un chico atractivo y amable, no necesito conocerlo de años para saberlo, sin embargo, de alguna manera me siento culpable por siquiera pensar en fijarme en él… no es posible que T.K hasta en esto me controle…

***POV'S T.K***

Después de ver a Kari me siento tan contento, tan lleno de… algo, no sabría decir exactamente de qué o por qué, simplemente es así. Me pregunto ¿qué clase le tocará, si estará con algún conocido en común o como esta? ¿Se acuerda de mí… o piensa en mí? Pero qué demonios, de repente empiezan a importarme estas cosas que nunca me habían importado, no me refiero a Kari, sino que con nadie.

-Hey, quita esa cara de enamorado- me dice Kuyama con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Enamorado? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido y me siento nervioso, como cuando alguien descubre tu travesura

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, seguro que hay una chica que te trae por los suelos- contesta entre risas

-No hay ninguna chica- respondo tímidamente

-O un chico… tal vez-esta vez ríe demasiado

-¡Por supuesto que no!- digo también riendo, supongo que es de nervios

-Bueno… pero esa sonrisita no la puedes esconder con nada-me dice mientras vemos que el profesor entra en el aula

-¿Sonrisita? Yo siempre estoy sonriendo-contesto en voz baja

-Pero esa es una sonrisita de enamorado…- dice y me mira de reojo riendo

-Hm…- musito sonriendo poniendo atención al maestro- enamorado… ¿de quién?

-Bueno eso solo lo sabes tú, ya guarda silencio o nos sacaran en nuestra primera clase- dice Kuyama y nos quedamos en silencio

No tengo la menor idea sobre lo que está hablando el profesor, pienso en si es verdad lo que me ha dicho Kuyama… enamorado, esa palabra que ahora suena tan extraña porque es difícil distinguir cuando lo estás, pero ¿de quién? Si es que lo estoy por supuesto.

Recuerdo a Kari y lo bien que me sentí, pero la sensación de molestia que tuve cuando vi a aquel chico… me pregunto ¿qué será de ella?

***POV'S KARI***

Nuestra profesora llega y es una persona muy amable… me siento nostálgica y afectada por haber visto a T.K, me molesta que yo reaccione de esta manera… si al menos pudiera ser más fuerte, tener iniciativa y…

Me pregunto si él me habrá visto… ¿qué hubiera hecho de ser así? ¡Ah¡ solo quiero sacarlo de mi mente…

-Kari… ¿estás bien?- pregunta mi nuevo amigo

-Sí…- respondo con la mirada gacha

-No te preocupes… todos tenemos un corazón roto- dice Hurawuko y me dedica una sonrisa

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, un poquito corto pero es en lo que tomo práctica de nuevo amigos! :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	21. El destino se encargará

_**Hola Hola… espero que le guste el capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena (: Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, en verdad me alentan a seguir escribiendo y sobre todo que sigan la historia C;**_

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**_

_**:::...:::**_

***POV'S KARI***

Después de las palabras de Hurawuko no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres con todos?-

-Hm… creo que lo sabes pero tienes miedo de admitirlo- me dice sin mirarme y mostrar interés en la clases

-¿Admitir qué?- cuestiono nuevamente, me molesta que no sean directos conmigo

-Que te han roto el corazón y quien sea que lo haya hecho aún sientes algo… y no lo puedes evitar- me responde de tal forma que siento un golpe en mi pecho

-Yo…- siento como se me corta la voz, porque sé que tiene razón… he sufrido bastante por T.K y sin embrago aquí sigo

-Lo siento… no pensé que fuera a lastimarte lo que dije- me dice preocupado y su atención ahora está totalmente en mí

-No, está bien… es bueno que de vez en cuando nos digan la verdad- contesto con voz baja y aparentemente tranquila

-¿Segura?- pregunta angustiado

-Sí… descuida- respondo dedicándole una sonrisa… obviamente falsa

-De acuerdo- dice y continuamos escuchando las clases

Mi día no podía a ver sido mejor… o peor no sé como clasificarlo, finalmente han terminado las clases y los profesores que me han tocado parecen ser buenos, he tenido una buena impresión de ellos. Pero lo que de verdad me interesa es T.K lo vi hoy y no tengo la menor idea si eso debe de hacerme sentir feliz o decepcionada, definitivamente las palabras de Hurawuko me hicieron recapacitar sobre mi situación… me llevado demasiadas desilusiones y todas cortesía de aquel rubio que se vuelve irresistible ante mi mirada. La confusión regresa a mí ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Acercarme a él? La verdad es que no lo sé, ojala alguien pudiera darme la respuesta, pero la correcta… solo yo la puedo responder, pero ¿cómo?

Solo espero que mañana sea mejor y quisiera verlo…o no, bueno no sé, siento que sería mejor el no saber nada de él, sin embrago, una parte de mí desea encontrarlo y que algo pase. Quisiera ser más fuerte y tener un poco de iniciativa para tomar la mejor decisión.

A mi hermano le ha ido muy bien… está contento de sus nuevas clases, su nuevo grupo, su novia… mi amiga. En fin, quisiera poder tener la misma inmensa alegría que él tiene… mi problema es que no tengo quien haga que esa felicidad se desborde, bueno si lo hay pero no lo tengo… ¿me explico? Espero que sí, algunas veces ni yo spe que es lo que digo, por fortuna una parte de mí sabe muy bien lo que dice y lo entiende… aunque esa parte constantemente se pierde y es realmente difícil encontrarla. Mi hermano… cuanta envidia le tengo.

***POV'S T.K***

El día se ha terminado y solo vi una vez a Kari… me pregunto cómo le habrá ido, no puedo evitar pensar en ella ¿por qué? Kuyama me dijo que era amor… bueno dijo enamorado, pero no puedo enamorarme de Kari, porque no la conozco realmente y si… no esa idea es tonta. Quizás sentía algo por ella antes del accidente pero lo he olvidado, la verdad es que lo dudo, es realmente difícil olvidar a alguien que ha significado mucho en tu vida. Es una teoría loca, pero podría ser verdad o ¿no? Odio esto, nadie me puede decir que es lo que pasa, recuerdo que mis amigos se alegraron cuando les mencione que la castaña me había visitado en el hospital ¿por qué? ¿Qué saben ellos que yo no sepa? ¿Por qué no me lo dicen? Lo único que quiero es saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, porque de repente todo se ha puesto de cabeza y soy incapaz de comprenderlo…

Y lo peor de todo es que Kari, ella ni siquiera se ha acercado a decirme algo, se ha alejado sin razón alguna y eso me preocupa y molesta… yo no he hecho nada malo, mi único error ha sido olvidar… olvidarla.

Espero que el día de mañana sea mejor, me refiero a que pueda hablar con ella… saludarla y quien sabe quizá hasta coincidamos en un grupo, eso sería realmente algo que me haría feliz…

***POV'S KARI***

Hoy es el segundo día de clases y aunque ya sé que me tocará la primera hora con Hurawuko no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa e incluso hasta ansiosa… recuerdo a T.K y la confusión de no saber si sentirme feliz o desgraciada, de verdad que todo lo que ha hecho me ha herido y dejado un vacío además de una muy mala experiencia. Confiaba tanto en él… en que podía existir un nosotros, sin embargo, me equivoque de nuevo y ahora siento que me resultará sumamente difícil olvidarlo… fijarme en alguien más, como es que un par de frases han cambiado mi vida por completo, tan sencillo como eso… lo peor de todo es que no puedo cambiarlo, porque puedo tener el control de mis emociones y acciones, pero no puedo controlar las de él… yo no puedo hacer que él sienta lo mismo que yo o que siquiera se acerque.

Salgo de mi casa esta vez sola, mi hermano se ha retrasado bastante y no pienso llegar tarde por su culpa, me adelanto y evito pensar durante el camino… Escucho mi música favorita y me distraigo con ella, es mejor a pensar en… bueno es mejor para mí no recordar siquiera su nombre porque a partir de eso comienzo a recordar y mi mente empieza a recrear la mejores y peores escenas a su lado o en su ausencia… y aquí voy de nuevo, prefiero escuchar la voz del cantante tan dulce y llena de sentimiento, la música… todo menos él…

Llego a la escuela y al igual que ayer me dirijo a mi salón, por cierto anda cerca de la entrada. Camino con tranquilidad ya que aún es temprano y no hay necesidad de correr. Debo de ser sincera conmigo y sé que estoy caminando lentamente esperando encontrarlo, aunque sea verlo, la verdad es que no sé qué haría si me lo encontrará de frente… creo que sería incapaz de decir algo, no podría… recuerdo la primera vez que le hable, me costó bastante lograrlo, pero lo hice y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sigo caminando y me siento algo decepcionada de no haberlo visto… llego a mi salón y esta Hurawuko lo saludo y me siento junto a él.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo sigues?- pregunta animosamente mi nuevo amigo

-¿Sobre qué?- regreso la pregunta

-Bueno… ayer estabas algo triste- responde mirándome con algo de confusión

-Oh… sobre eso, pues estoy mejor- miento de nuevo, no me gusta reconocer lo mal que me siento

-Es bueno saberlo Kari- responde tranquilamente

-Y… ¿qué hay sobre ti?- pregunto

-¿Eh?- me mira confundido

-Sí, ya sabes ayer dijiste que todos tenemos un corazón roto, supongo que tú también lo tienes ¿no?- digo con bastante curiosidad, por alguna razón me interesa saber las razones por las que lo dijo

-Ya… eso, bueno pues alguna vez estuve enamorado y simplemente las cosas no salieron como me hubieran gustado- responde con la mirada perdida

-Te lastimaron ¿cierto?- digo recordando mi situación también

-Yo no lo diría de esa manera- responde y dirige su mirada hacia mí

-¿Cómo lo dirías entonces?- pregunto confundida, si las cosas no resultan bien te lastima

-No me lastimaron, simplemente se… alejo, es todo- responde desviando la mirada de la mía, estoy segura de que algo esconde

-No… yo no entiendo- respondo finalmente

-Es mejor así… la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de eso- dice y mira al frente mientras entra un compañero que no recuerdo haber visto

-No eres el único…- contesto y pienso que para que un hombre no quiera tocar el tema debe de tratarse de algo difícil o simplemente es un caballero y ha decidido no hablar

-Eso creo… y ese chico del que estas enamorada ¿siente lo mismo por ti?- pregunta y quiero contarle todo para saber que piensa al respecto, es como si todo este tiempo estuviera guardándomelo y de repente quiere salir

-Lo dudo…- es todo lo que logro decir porque siento un nudo en la garganta

-Pues perdona que lo diga pero… es un idiota, seguro que te mereces algo mejor- sus palabras me sorprenden bastante, nadie había dicho algo así… bueno y mucho menos sin saber lo que ha pasado pero sus palabras no me ofenden al contrario me alegran

-Tal vez sea cierto- respondo con una risita

-Lo es…- me dice y me mira sonriendo, la tensión se ha desvanecido

***POV'S T.K***

Es un nuevo día y llego a la escuela, se me ha hecho tarde así que debo de correr… sería increíble llegar tarde a mi segundo día de clases, llego al salón y me siento afortunado el maestro aún no ha llegado… me siento en el primer asiento desocupado, la mayoría están indispuestos.

Entra una chica en el salón, es pelirroja, con una mirada dura… la conozco de eso estoy seguro.

-Hola T.K- dice y se sienta en un asiento al lado del mío- Soy Rika… ¿recuerdas?

-Vagamente…- respondo pero estoy muy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver con Kari…

-¿Recuerdas la carta? Yo te la di… bueno no yo, es decir, fui la mensajera- dice mirándome fríamente

-La carta…- digo e intento recordar- no, lo siento…

**:::...:::**

**Bueno eso es todo… espero que les haya gustado… nos vemos en el siguiente, ojala puedo hacerlo pronto.**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	22. Nostalgia

_**Hola, bueno sé que esta vez si me tarde en publicar… pero ya me conocen y a veces por más que quiera la inspiración no viene y ni a mí me gusta lo que escribo. En fin, gracias por seguir la historia y ser muy pacientes con su linda escritora jajaja XD. Por último en verdad gracias por dejar comentarios y leer… eso me motiva bastante a seguir escribiendo y poner todo mi corazón en ello :3**_

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**_

_**:::...:::**_

POV'S T.K

Rika parece irritada por mi respuesta, pero es la verdad… no tengo ni la menor idea de que me está hablando, ¿una carta? Definitivamente no está en mis recuerdos, probablemente sucediera antes del accidente y debido a ello me es imposible recordarlo.

-Tal vez… lo he olvidado- respondo para convencerla y que no se haga una idea equivocada

-Claro… no pensé que fueras esa clase de chico T.K- responde sin mirarme

-¿A qué te refieres? Escucha en verdad no sé de qué me hablas… no recuerdo ninguna carta. Con dificultad me acuerdo de ti- digo con serenidad aunque por dentro siento que explotaré

-¿En serio? Déjame refrescarte la memoria… tú y yo compartimos salón un año y al parecer será otro más- suelta un respingo y comienzo a recordarla un poco

-Eres amiga de Kari ¿cierto?- digo con un poco de entusiasmo por haber recordado algo

-Am… sí- responde confundida- oye enserio comienzo a creer que sufres una grave enfermedad y…

-No, el asunto es que durante la vacaciones tuve un accidente y por desgracia he olvidad algunas cosas y… personas- respondo nostálgico al recordar a la castaña… de quien por cierto me olvide

-Vaya… eso es nuevo, no lo sabía… - dice aun no muy convencida

-Supongo que no éramos muy cercanos- contesto algo inconforme

-Estás en lo correcto- me mira con algo de desdén y su mirada me incomoda, quisiera recordar todo

Llega el profesor y comienza a explicarnos la evaluación, el temario y otras cosas… siento que me falta una gran parte de mí y aunque no haya olvidado muchas cosas hay detalles que parecen estarme complicando la vida y que apenas puedo reconocer, es como si estuviera descubriendo la historia de alguien… mi historia. No es exactamente como definiría una vida plena y perfecta.

Es difícil querer ser alguien que no recuerdas ser… no puedo recordar bien lo que he hecho o lo que no he hecho. Me encuentro bastante confundido y por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer o… tal vez sí. El maestro termina y nos dice que salgamos y nos veremos la siguiente clase, tal vez el destino no trajo a Kari a una de mis clases pero sí a una amiga suya…

-Oye, Rika espera- digo detrás de ella mientras salimos del salón

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con impaciencia, creo que tiene un carácter difícil…

-Ya que no recuerdo algunas cosas y tú sabes algunas de esas cosas… ¿por qué no me ayudas a recordar?- digo con la esperanza de que diga que sí, que lo hará con mucho gusto

-Hm…- parece pensativa durante unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos – me temo que por ahora no puedo hacer eso… es algo complicado

-¿Es algo malo? ¿La carta? Quiero saber Rika- estoy algo desesperado

-Lo sé, pero debo de averiguar si cierta persona quiere que lo hagas…- responde algo desanimada

-¿Quién?- pregunto

-Te veré luego T.K- dice mientras comienza a caminar sin mirarme

Me pregunto que está ocultando la pelirroja.

POV´S KARI

La clase hasta ahora ha sido bastante aburrida… evaluación, temas, reglas y todas esas cosas que a mitad del año se olvidan. Hurawuko también esta distraído… normalmente está mirando a la ventana… aunque dudo de que ahí allá algo interesante, seguro está pensando en aquella chica de la cual no quiso hablar anteriormente a diferencia de él yo evito pensar en T.K, incluso es duro pensar en su nombre, me causo nostalgia y hasta un poco de disgusto, suelto un suspiro enorme. Le maestro no ha dejado de hablar durante una hora y alucino que si no guarda silencio moriré de aburrimiento… nadie habla porque la mayoría está en su quinto sueño, parece que yo estoy a punto de entrar en el primero… mi bolsillo vibra y sé que es un mensaje de texto, saco con cautela y discreción mi teléfono, es un mensaje de Rika preguntándome en que salón estoy… le respondo y unos segundos después contesta que salga por un momento. Normalmente no salgo del salón a menos que sea una emergencia… pero estoy tan aburrida que salgo.

-Rika… me da gusto verte- digo alegre mientras saludo a mi amiga

-A mí también Kari…- responde con una sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo malo? Tengo que volver…- digo esperando una respuesta rápida e importante

-Bueno… no sé como lo vayas a tomar- dice desviando la mirada

-Am… pues no lo sabrás hasta que me digas- digo algo confundida

-Sí, bueno es que acaba de terminar mi primera clases y me toco con alguien…- me mira esperando que yo termine la frase

-¿Con alguien… conocido?- pregunto aun más confundida

-Con T.K- dice al fin y siento como el corazón se me acelera y mi estomago me causa problemas, además de que la ansiedad aparece

-Ah… y ¿qué paso?- pregunto aventurándome a una respuesta "positiva"

-Le pregunte sobre la carta… tú carta- es tan directa que a veces desearía lo contrario

-Sí… la carta- recordé que a Rika no le he contado nada sobre el accidente, las visitas al hospital y finalmente la decepción, de hecho nadie lo sabe

-Y resulta que no la recuerda, porque según él tuvo un accidente y olvido algunas cosas…- dice molesta

-Es verdad…- digo sintiendo culpa y un gran malestar

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunta confundida

-Sí… creo que es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar un día de estos…-respondo con un poco de duda

-Eso creo… mira entiendo que hay cosas muy personales pero esto es importante para ti Kari, él quería que le hablará sobre la carta…- dijo con un tono normal lo cual me sorprendió

-¿Le contaste?- pregunto asustada

-No… tenía que preguntarte primero, no sé que tanto quieres que él sepa- dice y confirmo que es una maravillosa amiga

-Gracias…- respondo aliviada pero triste por lo que sucedió en el hospital

-¿Quieres que se lo diga?- pregunta preocupada

-Yo…- dudo demasiado porque me parece increíble que él no lo haya relacionado con lo que le dijo Harekawa- no lo sé Rika, estoy muy confundida… aunque la verdad no creo que sea buena idea

-Pero…- muestra una mirada de confusión y preocupación- yo creí que estarías feliz de saberlo

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes- respondo con frialdad en mi voz y siento que alguien más está respondiendo por mí

-Apostaría por eso… Kari no entiendo porque actúas así- dice algo fastidiada

-Pronto lo harás, tengo que regresar… después nos vemos- digo y sin esperar repuesta regreso a mi salón… al parecer no ha pasado mucho en mi ausencia

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Hurawuko interesado

-Ah… hablando con una amiga- respondo tranquilamente

-¡Ustedes dos silencio!- grita por primera vez el profesor, lo malo es que se dirige a nosotros

A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y últimamente he tomado muchas… esta no es la excepción. T.K no debe de recordar algo que le incomode…

_**:::...:::**_

_**Bueno… ¿les gusto? Triste pero real jeje XD Bueno recuerden dejar su opinión n.n y trataré de actualizar pronto (: Hasta el próximo…**_

_**Los quiere…**_

_**Vane muki-lou**_


	23. La carta

**Hola amigos...! bueno muchas gracias por dejar reviews, pero lo más importante para mí es que lean la historia porque ustedes son quienes le dan vida, de que sirve la historia si no hay nadie que la lea... bueno en fin, aquí les traigo este capítulito lleno de sorpresitas ehhh ahora si se me ocurrieron varias cosas, proximamente no se pierdan el reencuentro jajaja ok eso sono a película... ;)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**:::...:::**

POV'S T.K

Rika se fue demasiado rápido y tengo el presentimiento de que ella es la única que puede ayudarme con esto… es extraño que lo primero que mencionará fuera la carta, pero ¿cuál carta? Por lo que me dijo ella no me envió ninguna, tal vez una amiga de ella… ¿Kari? No lo sé, pero tengo la certeza de que lo tengo que averiguar… ¿qué es lo que sucedió antes del accidente? Ojala pudiera recordarlo todo…

Caminó algo cabizbajo tratando de recordar, lo cual obviamente es algo casi imposible.

-T.K.- me dice una voz deteniéndose enfrente de mí

-¿Davis? Hola…- respondo con felicidad

-Veo que estás mucho mejor- sonríe mientras me mira de arriba abajo

-Así es…- digo con frialdad porque recuerdo lo mal que estoy por dentro

-Bueno… escuché que no puedes recordar algunas cosas- me dice mirando con tristeza

-Es cierto… pero solo unas cuantas, probablemente no sean tan importantes- explico rápidamente, aunque sé que me he olvidado de un par de cosas o personas

-Es bueno saberlo… apuesto a que no recuerdas el disco que querías que te prestará- dice sonriendo agradablemente

-¿Disco?- pregunto confundido y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro

-El día del accidente nos reunimos en el centro comercial y me dijiste que querías preguntarme algo importante… resulto ser un disco. ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunta mirándome confundido

-Am… me temo que no. Ese día en específico esta borroso- respondo desviando la mirada

-Oh… bueno está bien, seguro que recordarás después- dice y noto en su mirada cierta tristeza- lamento lo que te sucedió

-Ah…está bien. Por cierto... es día quien me encontró fue Kari ¿verdad?- pregunto esperando que mi amigo pueda ayudarme

-Bueno eso es lo que me dijeron por ahí, ¿acaso tenías planes con ella?- pregunta con una mirada pícara

-¿Eh? No… bueno no sé, esperaba que tú me respondieras eso- digo con timidez

-¿Yo? Oh… bueno esa respuesta no la esperaba- responde sorprendido

-Bueno pero ¿qué hacía Kari ahí?- pregunto esperando que sepa responderme

-No lo sé amigo… sinceramente dudo mucho de que fueras a salir con Kari, apenas si se hablaron- dice pensativo

-Entonces... ¿qué relación tenía con ella?- pregunto nuevamente

-Am… en resumen, compañeros en dos clases- contesta rápidamente

-Solo eso… bueno, no importa… -digo y me doy cuenta de que a Davis no le platique de este tipo de cosas… probablemente porque él si es cercano a Kari, la verdad no lo sé

-Bien… debo irme, tengo clase- dice y se despide de mis con un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Sí, adiós-

Me hubiera gustado que Davis me respondiera todas estas preguntas… supongo que tengo que buscar en otro lado, me pregunto porque nadie me ha podido responder si Kari y yo teníamos algo… por lo visto no, pero tal vez yo sentía algo por ella o viceversa…

POV´S KARI

Estoy tan confundida que no sé si mi decisión fue la correcta… como desearía que alguien entendiera como me siento en estos momentos, así podría aconsejarme para tomar un buen camino y que este solucionará muchos de los problemas que tengo… ahora que recuerdo podría hablar con Sora hoy… tal vez esté esperando a Tai para ir al cine y en lo que él se alista puedo aprovechar para contarle todo. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de platicarle las cosas debido a que se la pasa con mi hermano, pero está bien me alegra saber que al menos alguien es feliz.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos la siguiente clase- dice el maestro mientras me interrumpe de mis pensamientos

La mayoría de los alumnos se despiden de él y trato de imitarlos… aunque me mira un poco inconforme probablemente le dirigirá la misma mirada a Hurawuko. Salimos del salón y caminamos sin prisa… aún falta unos cuantos minutos para la siguiente clase y aunque no estaremos en el mismo grupo si en el mismo edificio. Mientras caminamos distingo a dos personas una de ellas es Davis y al mirar a la otra persona me paralizo por completo.

-Kari… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Hurawuko ante mi evidente sorpresa

-Am… yo… sí, bueno… no… no sé- respondo como si fuera tartamuda por lo cual me siento ridícula

-¿Es él?- pregunta mientras se detiene frente a mí

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta sin poder quitar la mirada de T.K

-Vamos… no es cosa del otro mundo- dice entornando los ojos

-Sí…- digo por fin y me siento avergonzada

-Supongo que es T.K, lo conozco… íbamos en la misma secundaria, todo un galán eh- dice sonriendo

-No… ¿lo conoces?- ahora estoy más confundida

-Sí, como dije estábamos juntos en la secundaria… éramos buenos amigos, hasta… bueno eso no importa, como sea siempre ha tenido gran popularidad entre la chicas- responde distraído

-Ah… creo que eso ya lo sabía- respondo y me siento tonta

-Pero es un buen chico… créeme nunca supe que fuera un desgraciado con una chica… es cierto que ha rechazado una que otra propuesta pero siempre es am… como lo diría… ¿amable? Ja no lo sé pero siempre me ha caído muy bien- dice sonriendo

-Entiendo…- digo sin creer eso de que es amable en cierto asunto, es difícil después de haber escuchado lo que hablo con Harekawa

-Entonces… hay que acercarnos- dice y observo que Davis se ha marchado

-No creo que sea una buena idea, además ya falta poco para que empiece la clase… así que me adelantaré y am… te veré después tú puedes ir a saludarlo si quieres- digo y comienzo a caminar esperando que me jale del brazo, pero camina a mi lado sin decir una palabra- ¿no irás?

-No tengo porque ir… tú sí, pero…- suspira- es tú decisión

Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos mientras entro en el salón, sé perfectamente a que se refería y comprendo que él no hará nada a menos que yo lo pida, me siento contenta de descubrir a un buen amigo.

-Te veo después- me despido de mi amigo

-Seguro…- responde y me detiene tal y como lo había hecho T.K el último día de clases- pero piensa bien lo que haces… no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes pero todo tiene solución

Hurawuko se marcha a su salón y me deja pensando, sé que tiene razón… marco el número de Rika

#Kari ¿qué pasa?# es mi amiga en la línea

-Quiero que le digas lo de la carta- de esa forma podré saber si lo que dijo Harekawa era cierto

#De acuerdo… aunque tendrás que esperar, no sé si en otra clase este con él# responde con sorpresa

-Claro, creo que puedo esperar un poco más- digo y cuelgo el teléfono… es hora de cambiar el curso de todo

POV'S T.K

Me dirijo a mi siguiente clase y al entrar al salón escojo un sitio al azar… comienzo a sacar mi cuaderno… solo llevo uno en estos días no es necesario llevar uno para cada materia, con uno basta, lo saco y un hoja de papel cae al suelo, la levantó y la abro, es una flor formada con muchas letras… están en inglés, no recuerdo haber hecho algo semejante… en la esquina de la hoja esta su nombre… Kari. Esta es la carta de la que me hablaba Rika, estoy seguro…

**:::...:::**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :3 nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden dejar un review... yo con mucho gusto los leo **

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	24. Todo fue una mentira

**Hola chicos… bueno como sabrán he regresado a la escuela y por fin tengo tiempo de escribir :D Lamento mucho dejarlos esperando pero ya me conocen cuando tengo tiempo no hay inspiración y ahora con tarea pues menos, trataré de organizar mi tiempo se los prometo.**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**:::...:::**

***POV'S T.K***

Es una carta hermosa, por lo que dice supongo que es una canción y en seguida viene a mi mente aquella canción que sonó mientras estaba en el hospital y Kari también estaba ahí… ese día se mostró sorprendida, es un poco difícil leer la carta, pero la canción seguro que está en mi teléfono si le pongo atención seguro que entenderé lo que dice. Busco y por fin la encuentro, la reproduzco y comienzo a traducir una que otra frase.

-¡Hey¡- siento como golpean mi hombro, levanto la vista y es Kuyama

-Hola, no sabía que en esta clase también estaríamos juntos-respondo con una sonrisa

-Bueno… creo que no pones mucha atención en algunas cosas, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga… se llama Yuri- dice mientras una chica rubia se acerca a nosotros- él es T.K

-Hola…- dice su amiga y me sonríe

-¿Qué tal? – respondo y trato de sonreír

-Bueno… está conmigo en esta y otra clase, íbamos juntas el año pasado ¿verdad Yuri?- me dice y después mira a su amiga

-Así es…- responde con timidez la rubia y me sonríe nuevamente

-Eso es bueno- digo y noto que la canción ha terminado

Se sientan en la misma mesa donde estoy… por supuesto que Kuyama está a mi lado. Su conversación parece muy animada y aunque no entiendo de que hablan ni porque están tan emocionadas me siento triste porque seguramente ellas se cuentan todo, mientras que yo no le conté a nadie sobre Kari… es lo más seguro. De repente Kuyama sale del salón y su amiga me sonríe por tercera vez en diez minutos.

-Así que… ¿estás con Kuya en muchas clases?- pregunta mirando de un lado para otro

-Sí…- respondo aunque no sé muy bien porque dijo Kuya en lugar de su nombre completo

-Oh… pero que suerte, ella es la única amiga que tengo de todos mis grupos… no hablo mucho- dice y suelta un suspiro

-Seguro harás buenos amigos pronto- digo y le sonrío

-Espero que sí… al menos tú también lo serás ¿cierto?- me muestra una mirada esperanzadora

-Claro…- respondo entusiasta, aunque la verdad no me molestaría que no me hablará de nuevo

-Sabes… también espero encontrar al amor de mi vida- me mira y sus mejillas enrojecen

-Bueno…- dudo de cómo responder no quiero que malinterprete nada- si no lo encuentras ahora… después llegará

-Supongo…- dice dudosa y su sonrisa se borra

***POV'S KARI***

Entro a mi salón y descubro que no reconozco a nadie, me siento sola… quisiera que me tocará con Hurawuko aquí también después de lo que acaba de suceder… no sé qué hacer ahora, entran una chicas y se sientan en la mesa en la que me encuentro, parecen conocerse bien y ninguna de ellas se da cuenta de mi presencia. Me siento fastidiada, cada vez que veo a T.K es como si mil emociones se despertarán dentro de mí y normalmente no sé como controlarlas.

Pasa media hora y mi maestro o maestra no llega, algunos comienzan a marcharse… pero son más de la mitad lo que siguen dentro del salón, tal vez no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Como yo…

Después de esperar una hora, el salón está casi vacío así que decido marcharme aunque no tenga a nadie a mi lado, puedo sobrevivir sola… creo que me hace falta un poco de reflexión. Camino y me dirijo a un lugar donde haya pasto y me recuesto… la sensación del aire en mi rostro es muy agradable, incluso el pasto es cómodo. Me pongo los auriculares y reproduzco la música… realmente no le estoy prestando atención a nada. Recuerdo que a esta hora el año pasado tenía clase con T.K… ahora podría estar viéndolo sin ningún problema, pero por desgracias todo cambia…

Hurawuko dijo que siempre era bueno con las chicas que se le llegaron a declarar, entonces ¿por qué paso aquello con Harekawa? Tal vez fue mentira… quizás aún tiene mi carta y nunca la tiro como ella dice que sucedió… aun no lo sé. Siento que todo aquello fue una mentira… una parte de mí está muy segura, pero la otra se niega a dudar de aquello, es decir, lo vi con mis propios ojos, bueno lo de la carta no me consta pero… el beso y lo que hablaron en el hospital, T.K ni siquiera lo negó…

***POV'S T.K***

Repito la canción una y otra vez… pero el ruido que hacen mis nuevos compañeros es insoportable y apenas si lo oigo.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo- escucho una voz que se ha sentado a mi lado

-¡Hey!- expresó emocionado al ver que es la pelirroja de carácter rudo

-Bueno tienes suerte…- dice y me mira con fastidio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido

-Te diré todo sobre la carta…- responde

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto emocionado

-Yo no cambie de opinión… eso no importa- dice y me mira confundida

-Espera, antes de que empieces… ¿está es la famosa carta?- pregunto mientras le muestro la carta que encontré justo después de que ella se marchará

-¡Co…!- musita y sus ojos se abren como platos- ¿Aún la conservas?

-La encontré en mi mochila, después de que te fueras…- explico y me sorprende su pregunta- ¿Por qué no deberías de conservarla?

-Bueno…- responde recordando- nada… olvídalo, pero esa es la carta… de Kari ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí… sé quién es, recuerdo todo lo que tuve que ver con ella después del accidente, antes de este no hay nada- digo emocionado

-Bueno pues… para ser sincera creo que si escuchas la canción sabrás lo que Kari siente, el problema es que nunca supimos que sentías tú- dice tan rápido que apenas si puedo comprenderla

-¿Qué nunca le demostré algo similar cuando estábamos juntos?- pregunto aún más ansioso y confundido

-Hm…- suelta una risita- ustedes nunca estaban juntos

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mucha tristeza…

-Pero… ¿por qué me envió una carta diciendo lo que sentía?- pregunto triste

-Ah… esa es una gran pregunta que yo no sé responder, solo Kari- dice mirándome con lástima

-Bien… y ¿es todo lo que me puedes decir?- no es suficiente lo que me ha dicho

-Supongo que sí… escucha soy cercana a Kari, pero no lo suficiente para contestar tus preguntas y mucho menos si la respuesta tendrías que darla tú… lo siento- dice y me parece muy sincera y directa

-Tranquila, seguro que un día recordaré todo- digo y le sonrío, aunque ella no parece muy convencida de mis palabras

-Probablemente- dice- bueno me voy, ya paso un buen rato y creo que el maestro no llegará, adiós T.K

-Adiós…- respondo y sigo pensando… ¿por qué se atrevió a decir lo que sentía si ya van dos personas que me confirman que no éramos cercanos?

¿Será que le di esperanzas o razones para que lo hiciera?

***POV´S KARI***

Sigo pensando en que tal vez haberle dado aquella carta a T.K fue un error uno muy grave… o quizás no, eso no importa, finalmente ya lo hice… ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¡Kari!- grita una voz conocida mi nombre

-¿Eh?- musito mientras me siento y me detengo la música

-Qué bueno que te encuentro- dice Rika mientras corre hacia mí

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto levantándome

-Hable con T.K- dice mientras toma aire

-Y… ¿qué paso?- pregunto tranquila aunque por dentro estoy hecha un manojo de nervios

-Aún tiene la carta… ¡nunca la tiró! Harekawa es una mentirosa- dice mirándome fijamente

**:::...:::**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo…esperando que les guste como siempre.**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	25. Buenas señales

**HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN AMIGUITOS? PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO… PROBABLEMENTE SE MOLESTEN COMO A LA MITAD DEL CAPÍTULO PERO EL FINAL SEGURO LOS DEJARÁ HELADOS! JIJIJIJI YA COMIENZAN LAS EMOCIONES FUERTES EHH :D**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO Y DEJANDO SU OPINIÓN QUE SIEMPRE ES MUY PERO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE!**

**:::...:::**

***POV´S KARI***

-¿Quieres decir que recuerda lo que pasó?- pregunto intrigada

-No… la verdad es que no lo recuerda pero es una buena señal Kari- responde mi amiga tratando de subirme el ánimo

-¿Una buena señal? No lo creo…- respondo acostándome en el césped de nuevo- para mí una buena señal sería que pudiera recordarme

-Lo sé… pero- mi amiga duda un momento- ¡Oh cielos!

-¿Qué?- pregunto y me sobresalto ante su expresión

-¿Recuerdas el último día de clases?- pregunta Rika con unos ojos realmente grandes

-Claro que lo recuerdo- respondo haciendo un puchero al recordar

-Bueno Harekawa dijo que T.K se había deshecho de tu carta ¿no es así?- sigue con el mismo entusiasmo

-Correcto…- respondo dudosa

-Entonces si T.K tiene la carta y nunca la tiró…- me ínsita a continuar su teoría

-Significa que mintió…- término con un poco de sorpresa

-¡Exacto!- exclama la pelirroja

-Entonces… lo del hospital…- musito reflexionando

-¿Hospital? ¿De qué hablas?- su rostro cambia a confusión

Recordé que nadie sabe de aquel incidente en el hospital.

-Bueno cuando T.K sufrió el accidente yo estaba ahí…

***POV'S T.K***

Es difícil imaginar que nadie puede decirme nada acerca de Kari… siento como si lo hubiera guardado como un secreto oscuro, incluso como si me sintiera culpable o quizás nunca sentí nada por ella y debido a ello nadie sabe. Pero ella si lo sintió… es probable que aún lo sienta y el simple hecho de imaginarlo me hace sentir nervioso y ansioso. Quizás no sentía nada por Kari pero de algo estoy seguro justo ahora, quiero saber todo acerca de ella…

***POV'S KARI***

Al terminar de contarle todo lo sucedido a Rika ella se mostró interesada, reflexiva y molesta… yo por mi parte sentía que un gran peso se me quitaba de encima, me había guardado todo esto por un buen tiempo y comenzó a cobrarme factura, pero ahora que alguien más comparte un poco de lo que siento me alegro…

-Mentiras…- al fin dice mi amiga

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto esperando una respuesta que me haga sentir aliviada

-Ya hemos comprobado que Harekawa mintió… ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo? Las dos sabemos que está interesada en T.K- responde y sé que tiene razón

-Y… ¿si no mentía?- pregunto dudosa y triste, sé que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad pero una parte de mí sigue dudando de todo

-Oh… vamos Kari, no seas así contigo misma- dice entornando los ojos

-Es solo que no quiero ilusionarme con algo que no es seguro- respondo mirando el césped

-Lo sé, pero… bueno entonces debemos de preguntárselo a él…- dice con una mirada de triunfo

-¿Qué? No… - respondo ignorando su entusiasmo

-¿Por qué no?- dice molesta

-Porque… - ni siquiera sé que decir- porque él no viene y me dice algo ¿eh?

-¿Qué? Es… ¿es enserio?- dice mirándome con decepción- ¡Kari él no recuerda nada!

-Pues entonces no quiere hacerlo Rika- comienzo a decir y la voz se me entrecorta- tal vez encontró la carta, tal vez Harekawa mintió y ¡¿eso qué?! ¡Él no quiere saber nada de mí!

-Kari… cálmate- dice y me toca el hombro- no sabemos nada… él quería saber sobre la carta

-¿Y? te lo preguntó a ti no a mí- digo y me doy cuenta de lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo- yo fui una tonta antes no sentía nada por mí… ahora tampoco lo hará, tarde o temprano lo recordará

-No lo sabemos Kari…- insiste Rika

-Tal vez tú no lo sabes… pero yo sí, siempre lo he sabido y aún así lo intenté y fracasé- digo resignada mientras seco mis lágrimas

-Esto es una tontería…- dice Rika y se pone de pie

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras la miro levatanrse

-Me voy… no pienso pasar mi tiempo con una necia resignada que se niega a hacer algo y esperar a que todo le caiga del cielo, eres mi amiga Kari y te quiero… pero si tendrás esa actitud no pienso ayudarte- dice y se marcha sin mirarme

-Bien…- musito y me tiro en el suelo cubierto de plantas

Tal vez Rika tenga razón… tal vez no la tenga. Ahora más que nunca no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que deba pensar, pero solo a mí se me ocurre hacer tantas tonterías como esas. Quizás estoy actuando muy infantil y he provocado que se alejen de mí sin que lo note… me pongo de pie sabiendo que aún tengo clases y me dirijo a mi salón camino y a lo lejos veo a T.K viene hacia mí, siento como la ansiedad y los nervios se apoderan de mis sentidos y mi cuerpo… siento la necesidad de correr, el problema es que no sé si correr hacia él o hacia otra dirección. Creo que ya me ha visto, sin embargo, yo me niego a verlo… finalmente me doy cuenta de que va en compañía de dos chicas, una de ellas ya la había visto y me molesta que se ría con ellas, parece tan feliz de estar en su compañía. Cuando vamos a cruzar decido desviarme un poco y seguir mi camino sin voltear, noto que mis piernas van más rápido de lo normal… creo que lo que acabo de hacer ha sido un error… uno que me costará mucho en un futuro.

***POV'S T.K***

No entiendo porque Kari se ha desviado… probablemente no me vio o quizás llevaba prisa o me quiso evitar. Sigo sin comprenderlo ¿por qué dejo de visitarme? ¿Por qué me envió una carta? Y si lo hizo ¿por qué simplemente no intenta hablarme? Tal vez ya no sienta nada por mí y Rika le dijo que la encontré y no desea darme explicaciones… probablemente espera que le diga algo, pero, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de ello? Ojala existiera una manera de saber lo que piensa…

Este día terminó demasiado rápido no volví a encontrármela en el transcurso del día, algo que supongo es malo, ya que esperaba verla y preguntarle algo… aún no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero saber, porque quiero saberlo todo… ¡no! Quiero recordarlo todo. Espero que mañana pueda verla…

***POV'S KARI***

Es una locura que haya deseado tanto ese momento y que al final lo deje pasar… soy una tonta y una cobarde, no era nada difícil mirarlo o saludarlo… ¡hacer algo! Pero claro siempre pienso demasiado las cosas y hago lo que no debo hacer y al final estoy arrepintiéndome, sufriendo e imaginándome lo que pude haber hecho…

Al día siguiente fui muy resignada a mi primera clase, la cual me toca con Hurawuko, mi amigo me noto tan estresada que me pregunto qué me pasaba, yo por mi parte estaba demasiado molesta conmigo misma y necesitaba contarle todo a alguien… un buen amigo por ejemplo.

-Debiste saludarlo al menos- responde mi amigo después de contarle lo sucedido

-Lo sé…- digo con la mirada cabizbaja

-Bueno… pero no es la última vez que lo verás habrá más oportunidades y estoy seguro de que esta vez harás lo correcto- dice tratando de animarme

-Sí, supongo que lo intentaré- respondo sabiendo que una oportunidad como esa no se repetirá jamás

-Es una lástima que la siguiente clase no la compartamos- dice haciendo un mueca con su boca

-Sí… pero probablemente no toque con alguien conocido y después estaremos de nuevo en el mismo salón- digo sonriendo aunque por dentro me este torturando la acción que cometí

Me dirijo a mi siguiente clase… es la última en la que me falta conocer al grupo y el profesor, espero que me toque con alguien conocido, aunque no tan conocido… pensándolo bien prefiero que nadie me conozca la verdad no me siento con ánimos de que alguien me salude o me hable, hoy no.

Entró al salón y hay unos cuántos compañeros, son unos diez aproximadamente, recorro sus caras rápidamente y no identifico a ninguno, así que me siento en una mesa de la orilla y espero a que el profesor llegue, pasan unos cinco minutos y el maestro al fin llega el salón esta casi llenos hay uno o dos sitios vacíos, uno de ellos es en mi mesa, al parecer mucho se conocen y yo a ninguno… el profesor comienza a presentarse y un alumno abre la puerta, pidiendo pasar mientras dibujo en mi cuaderno… levanto la vista para ver de quién se trata y…

-T.K- musito…

**:::...:::**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY :3 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PROMETO NO TARDAR DEMASIADO CON EL SIGUIENTE…**

**LOS QUIERE…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	26. Es complicado

**Holiz! Ya sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero sean comprensivos chicos no lo hago por dejarlos en suspenso ni mucho menos, solo que a veces no tengo tiempo y bueno ya saben cómo es todo esto… En fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste y dejen su opinión que es lo más importante para mí.**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**:::...:::**

***POV´S KARI***

El nerviosismo invade mis emociones, mi cuerpo y alma, sin pensarlo bajo la cabeza esperando que mi cabello corto logre cubrir mi existencia… al parecer no me notó porque se ha sentado en el sitio vacío de enfrente y una parte de mí se siente aliviada mientras que otra parte se siente frustrada. El maestro habla pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y mi nerviosismo que me resulta difícil saber lo que explica, no puedo dejar de mirar la nuca de T.K… su cabello y su espalda. De repente se vienen a mi memoria aquellos días cuando compartíamos dos clases y yo era la persona más feliz sobre el planeta Tierra tan solo con verlo llegar al salón, es muy diferente a como me siento ahora.

Tengo que salir del salón o entraré en una especie de crisis, sin embargo, no puedo salir del salón porque significa que me vería cuando salga y cuando regrese… situación que en estos momentos no me favorecería demasiado.

-Bueno hagan equipos de cinco personas para trabajar hoy- escucho la voz del maestro detrás de mí

Miro a los lados esperando conocer a alguien o por lo menos algún equipo donde haga falta un integrante.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienes equipo?- pregunta una chica de cabellos rojos

-¿Eh? No…- respondo aturdida

-Bueno ven con nosotros nos falta uno- me dice amablemente mientras me indica que la siga

-Bien…- digo y la sigo no puedo apartar mi vista de la presencia de T.K y cuando me doy cuenta estoy demasiado cerca de él

-Bueno ya estamos completos- dice la chica

-Que bien- anuncia alegremente otro chico

En ese momento T.K se da la vuelta y el estómago se me revuelve sin control alguno, desvío la mirada esperando que un milagro pase… ya es muy tarde para eso.

***POV'S T.K***

-Bueno ya estamos completos- dije la chica pelirroja con la que formaré equipo

-Que bien- dice otro chico aliviado

Volteo para ver de quien se trata espero que sea un rostro conocido, por llegar tarde ni siquiera me fije en mis compañeros. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está un cabello castaño, unos ojos color miel desviando su mirada de la mía… Kari.

-Bueno… pues deberíamos de presentarnos si seremos un equipo ¿no les parece?- dice la chica pelirroja que por lo que he notado tiene carácter de líder- Yo soy Uraya

-Yo… Ourawi- dice el chico de ojos verdes

-Kuyinawa- esta vez es la chica rubia

-T.K…- digo sin apartar la vista de…

-Kari- dice al fin y al escuchar su voz mi piel se estremece

-Bien, ya que están los equipos haremos una actividad fuera del salón… dividirás sus equipos en dos partes y uno se quedará aquí en el salón. Tendrán que ir buscando sobres de colores en ciertas áreas de la escuela…- indica el maestro mientras le da un sobre de diferente color a cada equipo, finalmente nos da uno de color morado

-Yo iré con Ouwari- dice la pelirroja

-Yo puedo quedarme- se propone Kuyinawa

-Bien… creo que T.K y Kari irán juntos- dice Ourawi y mi corazón se acelera

-¡De acuerdo! Manos a la obra- exclama Uraya y todos salimos del salón- tenemos que encontrar todos los sobre de color morado… ustedes vayan por allá y nosotros iremos por acá, recuerden que son diez en veinte minutos nos vemos aquí

Kari comienza a caminar en la dirección indicada y suelta un suspiro…

-Oye… ¿cómo has estado? No te había visto- mentiroso, se dice no tenía el valor de hablarte

-He estado bien- responde sin mirarme y sin dejar de caminar- ¿tú?

-Me encuentro mucho mejor… lo sabrías si no hubieras dejado de visitarme- digo y me arrepiento de mis palabras porque se ha parado en seco- lo siento… yo no

-Ahí hay un sobre- dice señalando un árbol- tenemos que alcanzarlo, pero está muy alto

-Treparé hasta él- respondo aliviado

-Es peligroso- dice Kari y esta vez sus ojos penetran en lo míos

-Estaré bien…- digo y me dispongo a subir

-Ten cuidado- oigo su voz a mis espaldas

Trepo el árbol con cuidado, no quiero accidentarme de nuevo… no está muy alto así que alcanzarlo no será una tarea difícil. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo le hago una señal de triunfo a Kari y ella sonríe, se ve tan dulce… termino de bajar y le entrego el sobre.

-Vaya… no me imagino ¿cómo es que el maestro lo puso ahí?- pregunta mirando la altura del árbol

-Debe de ser escalador- digo sonriéndole a mi ¿compañera? ¿Amiga? ¿Desconocida? Sinceramente no sé cómo llamarla

-Jajajajaja… puede ser- ríe y su sonrisa me causa una sensación de satisfacción- debemos de buscar los demás

-Kari…- siento que debo de preguntarle por qué dejo de vistarme

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mirándome de reojo

-Am… ¿Por qué dejaste de visitarme en el hospital?- pregunto tímidamente, pero sin demostrarlo…claro

***POV´S KARI***

He evitado tanto este momento… lo he soñado incluso y nunca sé que responder, pero ahora esto no es un sueño está sucediendo realmente y no tengo ni la menos idea de que responder, me siento abrumada.

-Yo… no tenía mucho tiempo, con eso de que ya faltaba poco para regresar… los cuadernos y todo eso, ya sabes cómo es- respondo y siento que acelero el paso, pero esta vez no puedo huir

-Sí… me hubiera gustado verte- dice y siento su persistente mirada

-Bueno ahora estoy aquí- digo fingiendo que busco el sobre aunque la verdad mi mente está hecha un revoltijo al igual que todo mi cuerpo…

Mientras camino no me doy cuenta de un piedra y mis pies que no responden adecuadamente en estas circunstancias provocan que tropiece y por tanto que caiga.

-¡Kari! ¿Estás bien?- T.K corre a mi auxilio y se arrodilla a mi lado mirándome con preocupación

-Sí…- musito y siento que no puedo levantarme, pero no es por el dolor

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarte- dice y me toma por los antebrazos, cuando finalmente logro levantarme quedamos frente a frente y el calor comienza a subir por mis mejillas… su mirada es tan penetrante, tan dulce, tan profunda…

-Gracias por ayudarme- digo y hago un poco de distancia entre nosotros

-¿Te has lastimado?- dice mientras mira mis rodillas

-No… estaré bien- digo y continúo caminando

-Bien, pero si te sientes mal dímelo y regresaremos al salón y yo seguiré buscando- dice mientras acelera el paso para alcanzarme

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondo en voz baja

-Pero… sí, me preocupo por ti…- dice y miro de reojo que se ha avergonzado por decir eso

-No deberías, apenas me conoces… solo se amable- digo y siento que el corazón se me destroza porque lo que digo no es mentira

-Yo creo que sí te conozco- dice muy seguro de sí mismo

-No me recuerdas- digo y comienzo a sentirme triste

-Entonces… ayúdame- dice y se para frente a mí

-No puedo… apenas si te hable, no éramos nada… no somos nada T.K- respondo y aunque quisiera salir corriendo no lo haga y me quedo frente a él

-Entonces seamos algo- me mira con preocupación

-Es difícil… nunca lo entenderías- digo recordando todo lo que siento por él y todo lo que él no siente por mí

-¿Por qué lo dices…?- pregunta confundido

-Son varias cosas- digo y esta vez paso a su lado y sigo caminando aunque sé que él no se ha movido

-Lo dices… ¿por la carta?- pregunta y me quedo helada

**:::...:::**

**Bueno hasta aquí lose dejaré con este capítulo ojala les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena esperar tanto :3**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	27. Abrazo sincero

**HOLA! BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTO DE ESTAR EN EL ÚLTIMO AÑO DE PREPARATORIA NO ES BONITO… EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO…**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**:::...:::**

***POV´S KARI***

Sus palabras me dejan como una estatua, sabía que en algún momento algo así sucedería, pero no creía que fuera a pasar tan pronto… no cuando apenas nos hablamos de nuevo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondo con voz temblorosa

-¿Entonces?- pregunta y se pone a un lado de mí

-Ya te dije, son varias cosas que han pasado pero que tú no recuerdas y tal vez no quieras hacerlo y por esa razón tu mente ha bloqueado algunas cosas, así que ¿para qué contarte todo cuando es evidente que no es algo que deseas?- digo tan rápido que siento como el aire se me acaba

-Pero sí quiero saberlo- dice y camina para quedar frente a mí

-No es un buen momento T.K- digo e intento esquivar su mirada

-¿Por qué me evitas?- pregunta frustrado- todo el tiempo lo estás haciendo ¿a qué le temes?

-No le temo a nada- respondo al borde de las lágrimas

-Claro que sí… - dice en voz baja

-Bien ¿quieres saberlo?- digo sintiendo que debo de gritarlo

-Sí, dímelo- dice y su mirada se fija en la mía

-Temo haberme enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conocí y que esa persona nunca recuerde nada de mí… no tienes idea de lo que se siente sentir tanto por alguien que apenas si sabe tu nombre y cuando todo aparece mejorar llega un momento crucial que resulta que ni mi nombre recuerda- todo lo digo con los ojos cerrados imaginando que es un sueño, pero cuando los abro me encuentro con una mirada de sorpresa

-Yo…- sus ojos parecen platos y sé que no tiene idea de que decir

-No debí de decir nada- digo furiosa y sigo caminando

-E… espera Kari- dice y me toma por el brazo

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es… es que todo fue muy rápido- responde y me niego a mirarlo a la cara

-Querías saberlo ¿no?- siento que estoy siendo un poco incomprensiva, pero quiero evitarme el incómodo momento en el que me rechace o algo parecido

-Bueno sí… pero no estoy seguro de cómo debo de sentirme- dice y mira hacia el suelo

-Eso pensé- digo sin haberme sorprendido por su respuesta, me armé de valor para decírselo y al final no sabe que decir… típico

-No, espera… es cierto todo lo que dices, pero últimamente he estado muy confundido, desde que fuiste al hospital… por alguna extraña razón no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos, siempre estás ahí y cuando por fin puedo estar contigo no sé cómo debo de actuar y mucho menos ahora que me has dicho todo esto- dice y me toma las manos

-Lo sé… pero para ti es más fácil estar confundido que para mí entender que realmente me has olvidado- digo y siento como un gran peso se va desvaneciendo, aunque él no sienta lo mismo que yo… al menos es sincero

-Pero no te he olvidado… el otro día tuve un sueño, tú salías corriendo y por alguna extraña razón Hareakawa me estaba besando, se lo conté y me dijo que realmente paso… por algunas cosas, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal y culpable ¿qué paso en realidad?- pregunta y me hace recordar dos terribles momentos

-Am… no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para relatar eso, la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que sucedió realmente, solo sé lo que tú has dicho- digo y comienzo a preguntarme ¿por qué le habría dicho eso Harkawa?

-Estabas ese día en el hospital ¿cierto?- dice y me mira con una sincera ternura que me hace sentir nerviosa

-Sí…- admito y siento ganas de llorar- no era mi intención escuchar todo eso

-Estoy seguro de que no, pero lo que dijo Harkawa es mentira… aunque no correspondiera tus sentimientos jamás haría algo así, lo juro- dice y aprieta mis manos

-Aún así… eso no cambia nada T.K- respondo sabiendo que aunque no haya negado sentir algo por mí, tampoco lo ha confirmado

-Lo sé… - responde y de pronto me mira como si una gran idea se le acabará de ocurrir

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada

-Nada…- dice tímidamente- ¿quieres que sigamos buscando esos tontos sobres?

-¿Eh?...- me siento confundida por su pregunta- seguro que ya paso el tiempo correspondiente

-Cierto, entonces regresemos- propone y comienza a caminar, pero en ningún momento suelta mi mano

***POV´S T.K***

La sensación que provoca la mano de Kari entre la mía, simplemente es increíble… estoy consciente de que ella seguirá un poco confundida por todo esto, pero aunque para ella muchas cosas no cambien para mí sí. Me estoy dando de cuenta de muchas cosas, Harekawa me ha mentido, comienzo a entender un poco a Kari y lo más importante… no sé que haya sentido por ella en el pasado, pero ahora podría asegurar que cada vez quiero saber más de ella, por un momento incluso pensé en besarla y que de esta manera todo cambiaría para bien, pero me detuve… me dio miedo que se molestará o que terminará más confundida de lo que ya esta, supongo que será mejor ir poco a poco.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto ya que yo me he hundido en mis pensamientos, pero ella no ha dicho nada

-Sí…- responde sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto temiendo que al tomarla de la mano se incomodara

-¿Qué cosa?- me mira confundida

-Ah… nada- digo y sonrío pensando que probablemente se sienta tan cómoda como yo- sabes, la carta… es muy bonita

-Gracias- dice y me sonríe

-Seguro que te llevo tu esfuerzo hacerla- me aventuro a hacer un tema de conversación para llegar a algún nuevo punto

-Bueno… algunas veces no es tan difícil hacer algo cuando estás…- se queda callada por un momento y sus mejillas enrojecen- inspirada

-Ya veo…- digo y siento que ese impulso de abrazarla y tenerla aunque sea por unos instantes en mis brazos- Kari… ¿crees que es muy tarde para… intentar… estar contigo?

-Ah…- veo como sus labios se entreabren y sus ojos muestren tanta sorpresa y miedo a la vez, también hay algo de ternura en su rostro

-No me refería a ahora… ya sabes ir paso a… paso- dudo de mis palabras porque prácticamente se ha queda do sin palabras

-Uhm…- es como si se hubiera quedado muda, el hecho de que no diga nada me pone aún más nervioso de lo que ya estoy

-No tiene que decir nada si…- interrumpo mis palabras porque se ha lanzado a mis brazos y siento que me abraza con tanta fuerza y… amor, la rodeo con mis brazos y la miro directamente a los ojos… donde alcanzo a ver una que otra lágrima pidiendo salir…

Espero que las lágrimas que derramen de ahora en adelante sean de felicidad.

**:::...:::**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE DEJEN DE SUFRIR ¿NO? c: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, COMO ESTOY DE VACACIONES ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTA VEZ NO TARDARÉ MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR CAPÍTULITO ;)**

**LOS QUIERE…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	28. ¿Tienes un secreto?

**¡HOLA! DISCULPEN MI LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO COMO COMENTE ANTERIORMENTE TUVE Y AUN TENGO ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES PERSONALES U.U. EN FIN ME INSIPIRÉ Y AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN, INTENTARÉ NO TARDAR DEMASIADO ESTA VEZ… GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES CONMIGO :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**:::...:::**

POV'S KARI

Los brazos de T.K son tan cálidos y me hacen recordar aquella vez, cuando tendríamos nuestras vacaciones de invierno… las palabras que susurro en mi oído y que nunca he podido olvidar, en ese entonces pensé que nunca volvería a pasar algo similar y ahora bueno… pareciera que si él me soltara en este mismo instante dejaría simplemente de existir. Podría quedarme para siempre en este pacífico y hermoso lugar, sin embargo, nos separamos…

-Deberíamos de volver a clase- digo mirando el reloj y compruebo que hace cinco minutos debíamos de haber regresado

-Adelante… vamos- responde y me sonríe

Mientras caminamos no dejo de pensar en que es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, no quiero arruinar todo de nuevo, en realidad, no quiero que nada nos vuelva a distanciar.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿Tienen idea de la hora qué es? ¡Debemos regresar ahora!- nos reclama Uraya- ¿Al menos encontraron los sobres?

-Solo uno…- responde T.K tímidamente

-¡¿Uno?!- exclama la pelirroja

-Sí, es que los debieron de esconder muy bien- nos justifico ante su reacción

-No importa… nosotros tampoco encontramos todos los sobres, además solo es un juego Uraya- dice Ourawi para tranquilizar a su amiga

-Ya…- responde la chica con un respingo- mejor volvamos- dice y comienza a caminar mientras nosotros la seguimos

Caminamos en silencio para no alterar más a nuestra nueva compañera, de cualquier modo nada podría arruinar este fantástico día…

Regresamos al salón y el profesor nos explica algunas dinámicas que estaremos haciendo durante el curso.

-Bueno, ahora necesito que me den una hoja con sus nombres, por parejas, así es como trabajarán el resto del curso por equipo o parejas- anuncia y todos rápidamente miran a sus parejas de trabajo, Ourawi y Uraya trabajaran juntos, mientras que la chica rubia, Kuyinawa, se pone de acuerdo con un chico que seguramente acaba de conocer

-Tal vez debamos trabajar juntos, si quieres…- me dice T.K tímidamente

-Seguro…- respondo y anoto nuestros nombres, después el rubio le entrega el papel al profesor

-Bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el viernes- dice el maestro y se retira

Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con T.K pero la siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar…

-Te llevo a tu salón- dice mientras me alcanza con paso rápido

-Pero…- no termino mi frase

-Pero nada… no es de caballeros dejar a una dama sola- responde y me hace sonreír mientras siento mis mejillas coloradas

-Bien…- digo "resignada"

Llegamos a mi edificio y veo a Hurawuko saludarme con la mano, gesto que respondo alegre… en especial con T.K caminando a mí lado. Cuando llegamos soy testigo de una escena un poco tensa.

-Kari… T.K- dice mi amigo confundido

-Hola- responde el rubio desviando la mirada

-Así que… ¿están juntos en una clase?- pregunta Hurawuko mientras observa a T.K

-Sí…- responde el chico que me quita el aliento

-Vaya… eso es bueno- dice mi buen amigo mientras desvía su mirada a la mía

-No sabía que ustedes se conocían- dice T.K mostrándose interesado, aunque es evidente que algo más sucede

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen… es un mundo pequeño- responde Hurawuko y me siento fuera de la conversación

-Así parece…- dice T.K- debo irme, adiós Kari- me esboza una sonrisa sincera que me quita el aliento

-Adiós…- respondo mientras nos despedimos como los clásicos adolescentes

-Nos vemos Hurawuko- esta vez se muestra serio

-Hasta luego…- responde mi amigo con demasiada cordialidad para mi gusto

-Bien…- dice T.K mientras se da la vuelta y desaparece de nuestras vistas

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto confundida a mi amigo, aunque ahora mismo lo desconozco

-Nada…- responde mientras entra al salón y se sienta

-Oye, no me engañes… ahí pasó algo- digo molesta y me quedo de pie frente a él

-Cálmate… te dije que T.K y yo éramos amigos cercanos- dice como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-¿Y? Cualquiera habría notado que ustedes dos ahora se odian- respondo aún más molesta

-Kari… es algo difícil de contar ¿sí? Y sinceramente es algo del pasado… es irrelevante- contesta y saca una libreta de su mochila

-Escucha… me gusta T.K y mucho, probablemente tengas que tratar con él de nuevo y no quiero presenciar siempre lo que ha pasado hoy- esta vez me siento desesperada

-Ah…- suelta un suspiro- sería muy complicado que tu noviecito y yo nos volvamos cercanos solo por ti, además ni siquiera estás segura de si realmente le gustas y si se atreverá a decírtelo- me responde de una manera déspota que hace que me sienta algo tonta

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida, molesta y triste, además de ofendida

-No lo tomes a mal pero… ese es el T.K que yo conozco, ojalá no te haga lo mismo que a… no importa- dice y se queda mirando la mesa

-¿A quién? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- cuestiono a mi amigo

-A… a mi hermana…- responde y me deja totalmente estupefacta

**:::...:::**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? VAMOS A DARLE UN GIRO OTRA VEZ A LA HISTORIA :3 JOJOJO ME ENCANTA HACER ESTO JEJEJE. BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU CRÍTICA O SUGERENCIA…**

**LOS QUIERE…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	29. Recuerdos dolorosos

**HOLA QUERIDISIMOS AMIGOS, BUENO SÉ QUE EL CAPÍTULO PASADO NO TUVO MUCHO EMOCIÓN SINO HASTA EL FINAL, ES POR ESO QUE FUE UN POCO CORTO… POR AHÍ ME PIDIERON QUE TRATARÁ DE HACER MÁS LARGOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, LO VOY A INTENTAR ;D**

**GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, USTEDES SABEN MUY BIEN QUIENES SON LOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁN AHÍ Y ESO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO… EN FIN**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**::::::...::::::**

_***POV´S KARI***_

-¿Cómo que tú… tiene una hermana?- pregunto más confundida, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, no entiendo nada

-Gemela…- responde casi como un murmullo

-¡¿Gemela?!- grito prácticamente y todos me miran con molestia- lo siento… ¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaste? Tal vez no seamos muy cercanos pero yo te platiqué de mi hermano…

-Lo sé… es solo que ella… bueno- responde con la mirada abajo- ella falleció hace casi tres años

-…- no puedo decir nada, siento que he cometido un grave error he hecho hablar a Hurawuko de algo que evidentemente no tenía intención de recordar- Lo lamento… no sabía

-Claro que no lo sabías, nunca lo comenté- responde mirándome con una sonrisa… aunque esta revela una total tristeza

-No debí preguntar nada…- digo arrepentida por exigir que me lo contara

-Está bien- dice mi amigo

-Aún así… no comprendo ¿qué tiene que ver esto con T.K?- pregunto confundida

-Bueno… ella tiene todo que ver, es una historia larga- responde mientras observo como retiene las lágrimas

-Bueno días chicos, lamento la tardanza- dice el profesor mientras entra al salón

-Escucha… hablaremos de esto después ¿sí?- dice mi amigo y mira con atención a lo que dice el maestro

Aunque realmente no me dijo nada, siento que hablar de esto le cuesta y le molesta a Hurawuko… presiento que todo lo que me dirá será algo malo o al menos no creo que sea algo que me entusiasme respecto a T.K.

A pesar de que todos parecen muy interesados en la clase, yo no siento ningún interés por lo que habla… solo quiero saber que paso entre ellos.

_***POV´S T.K***_

Después de dejar a Kari en su salón y el momento incómodo con Hurawuko, me dirijo a mi salón de clases… pensando en lo que sucedió aquella vez, la verdad es que las cosas serían muy distintas si aquel día hubiera sido un poco diferente. Probablemente Hurawuko y yo seríamos buenos amigos… aún, quizás yo estaría con ella y tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a Kari. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío, quiero dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, el accidente, los funerales, las rupturas… los corazones rotos.

Llego a mi salón y ahí está mi amiga, junto con la chica que acabo de conocer… me saludan con la mano y me dirijo a donde están ellas. Me siento feliz pero a la vez triste y confundido.

-¿Qué tal tú clase?- pregunta Kuyama

-Bien…- respondo e involuntariamente sonrío recordando los sucedido

-Vaya… parece que fue algo mejor que "bien"- dice entre risas, aunque su amiga no parece muy contenta

-Algo así…- digo- ¿qué tal la suya?

-Ah… pues diría que será algo sencillo y aburrido a la vez- responde encogiéndose entre hombros

-Bien… me marcho a mi salón- dice su amiga, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre y se despide de nosotros

-Adiós, linda- responde Kuyama sonriendo- parece que a mi querida amiga le gustas

-¿Ah, sí? No lo noté- miento un poco- bueno… no parece mala persona, pero…

-No te gusta… ¿qué más da? Siempre se enamora del chico equivocado- responde y me guiña el ojo- supongo que a todos nos pasa ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso creo- recuerdo algunas cosas con la hermana de Hurawuko- a veces… simplemente no funciona

-Exacto- dice la oji verde- pero siempre llega alguien que cambia todo eso

-Es verdad…- respondo y esta vez viene a mi mente Kari

-Bueno… a mí me ha pasado muchas veces que me decepcionen- dice y hace una mueca de inconformidad

-¿De veras?- pregunto sorprendido, es una chica linda, divertida e inteligente

-Sí, hasta a la persona más increíble que hayas conocido le rompen el corazón- responde y reímos- ¿A ti, te ha pasado?

-Sí… como dije a veces simplemente algo te impide continuar- digo y recuerdo nuevamente a Ruki (la hermana de Hurawuko)

-¿Tu novia te engaño?- pregunta con seriedad

-No… ella no era mi novia, falleció antes de serlo- digo y siento un hueco en mi estómago

***POV´S KARI***

Las dos horas que duró la clase se me hicieron eternas y ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de que hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, salimos del salón en absoluto silencio.

-Espero que no tengas que llegar temprano a casa- dice mi amigo mirándome de reojo

-No… ¿por qué?- pregunto sin dejar de estar confundida

-Porque la historia que te contaré es larga y se me dificulta hablar de ello- responde sentándose en el césped

-Bien… te escucho- contesto y me siento a su lado

_***POV´S HURAWUKO***_

-Empezábamos la secundaria, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, es ahí donde los conocimos a T.K y a Nana. Ruki rápidamente se hizo gran amiga de Nana, a mí T.K me parecía un chico pretensioso y presumido, sin embargo, después de tratarlo un buen tiempo descubrí que era todo lo contrario, tímido, sencillo y alegre. Nos hicimos amigos y los cuatro siempre estábamos juntos, nos tocaba en el mismo salón y normalmente tomábamos el mismo camino a casa, así que con facilidad no hicimos realmente cercanos- dije y observé que Kari estaba dispuesta a escucharme sin interrumpirme

-Cuando empezó nuestro segundo año… debó reconocer que me enamoré de Nana, era tan linda y alegre, para mí era perfecta- sonreí y noté que mi amiga lo hacía también- como sea, me animé a pedirle que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó gustosa… no cambiaron muchas cosas, excepto que yo pasaba más tiempo con Nana y T.K con mi hermana, así eran las cosas…

-¿Entonces si se llevaban tan bien, qué paso?- pregunto mi amiga con una mueca de confusión

-Bueno ese año fue perfecto, podría describirlo de esa manera- por un momento recordé a Nana y comprobé cuanto la extrañaba, mi vida sería totalmente distinta si ella estuviera aquí, pero hace mucho que fue- pues en vacaciones era el cumpleaños de Ruki y el mío, en ese tiempo mi hermana salía con un chico, aunque no lo amaba… ella estaba enamorada de T.K y sé que él también, pero nunca se lo dijo así que Ruki salía con alguien más

-Pero… ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Prefería sufrir y ella también?- pregunto con tristeza

-No lo sé, pero mi hermana salía con él para intentar olvidar al tonto de T.K, en fin… siempre sufrió por ello- respondo y veo que hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo

-Bien… continua- me pide la castaña y prosigo con el relato

-Mi hermana fue con su novio y con Nana a algún lugar a recoger nuestro pastel de cumpleaños, así que yo me quede con T.K buscando un lindo regalo para Ruki, ambos encontramos lo que ella siempre hubiera deseado, acordamos en comprar su bajo eléctrico entre los dos y justo cuando llegábamos a la tienda mi padre me llamó muy alterado…- siento como las lágrimas desean salir de mis ojos, Kari me tiende un pañuelo y lo acepto con agradecimiento

-Tranquilo…- dice y me dedica una cálida sonrisa…

-Sí, bueno no recuerdo muy bien las palabras de mí padre, pero sabía que algo malo había sucedido… habían tenido un accidente- dije y esta vez las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- rápidamente le informé a T.K y ambos fuimos lo más rápido posible al hospital…

-Dios…- musita mi amiga

-Sí… cuando llegamos era tarde para Ruki, según nos dijeron… falleció en cuanto el camión se estrelló contra el auto en el que estaban- revivo los sentimientos que tuve aquel día- ese día T.K estaba totalmente destrozado… a veces pienso que a él le dolió más esa pérdida que a mí, realmente la quería… la amaba y le dolió más que nunca se lo dijo…

**::::::...::::::**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY JIJI… LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO, ES SOLO QUE NO QUERÍA ABRACAR TODO EL CAPÍTULO CON ESTO Y LO DEJÉ A LA MITAD, EN FIN… ÓJALA LES GUSTE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CON EL FIC…**

**LOS QUIERE**

**Vane muki-lou**


	30. Nuestro secreto

**HOLIZ! JAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO NUEVO, YA SABEN SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA TRISTE DE HURAWUKO Y T.K… ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y NO SÉ YA VEREMOS QUE IDEAS SE ME OCURREN EN UN FUTURO PARA EL FAN FIC.**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**L ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL **

_***POV´S HARAWUKO***_

-¿Qué pasó con Nana?- pregunta mi amiga intrigada

-Pues entró en coma, tres meses después sus padres decidieron dejarla ir… al igual que yo- respondo sintiendo como un peso se me va de encima, las pérdidas de aquella ocasión ya no duelen tanto

-Lo siento…- musita con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está bien- digo tranquilamente

-Aunque… aún no entiendo porque tú y T.K dejaron de ser tan buenos amigos- dice confundida secándose aquellas lágrimas de dolor

-Bueno… es que todo eso pasó aquel día en que Ruki falleció…- contesto recordando

_-FLASH BACK-_

Ese día en el hospital mientras Nana se encontraba en terapia intensiva y mi padre pegado a la puerta del quirófano miré a T.K, sostenía su rostro entre sus manos tratando de ocultar el agua salada que salía se sus ojos.

-Ella te amaba ¿sabes?- dije y miré a T.K

-¿Quién?- preguntó levantando la mirada al vacío

-Ruki…- respondí con la voz entrecortada

-Estaba con Joe…- dijo y vi como frunció el ceño

-¿Y? tú nunca le dijiste nada ¿qué esperabas?- comenté molesto

-Bueno… no iba a decirle algo que no sintiera- contestó y se levantó- debo irme…

Esa noche T.K se marchó sin despedirse de mí o de mi padre, simplemente se fue. Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Ruki, todos nuestros familiares estaban ahí, nuestros amigos… T.K y Joe. Cuando terminó la ceremonia Joe fue el primero en arrojar una flor a su ataúd, el último fue T.K… pero iba acompañada con una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté parándome a su lado

-Algo que se suponía le daría en su cumpleaños- respondió con la mirada pérdida en la caja de madera que contenía a mi hermana

-Ja… ¿una declaración de amor?- dije irónicamente recordando lo que había dicho el día anterior acerca de no sentir nada por mi hermana

-Tal vez… igual nunca lo sabrás- dijo y se dio la vuelta

-Bien…- musité y tomé la hoja de papel leyendo cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en ella. Definitivamente era una declaración de amor.

-No deberías tomar las cosas que no son tuyas- escuché la voz de mi amigo detrás de mí

-Tenía que saberlo- dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- además que te preocupa que se lo vaya a decir

-¡No hables de esa forma! No tienes la menor idea de nada, crees que me conocer pero no es así- respondió molesto con los puños cerrados y los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí, no sabías nada de mi hermana! Si la hubieras conocido bien tú eres quien habría ido con ella ese día no Joe! Probablemente no estaríamos aquí- respondí molesto también

-¡Ahora es mi culpa lo que pasó¡ ¿no? pues adivina algo… ¡era tú cumpleaños! ¡Pudiste haber nacido en otro día!- gritó furioso sin contener sus lágrimas

-¡Yo no decidí cuando nacer, también era el cumpleaños de ella!- contesté sin contener mi furia

-¡Pero fueron por tu gran regalo de cumpleaños al otro lado de la ciudad porque el niño deseaba tanto eso! ¡Debiste haber ido tú y no ella, no era tan difícil ir a comprar un tonto libro cualquier día de la semana!- respondió con mirada retadora, lo que me había dicho me dolió no tenía idea de que Ruki y Nana querían comprarme un estúpido libro que solo estaba en venta en aquel lugar

-Pudiste haberla hecho feliz…- dije sin más

-Pudieron pasar muchas cosas- contestó desviando la mirada de la mía

-No deberíamos de pelear frente a ella, no lo hubiera querido de esa forma- respondí con la voz entrecortada

-¡Ella está muerta! ¡No siente… no sufre! ¡Yo soy el que está sufriendo porque se ha ido para siempre! Ruki no está… el mundo sigue siento el mismo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y simplemente se marchó

Aunque estaba molesto por todo lo que habíamos dicho, sabía que T.K tenía razón… Ruki no vendría a decirnos algo y nosotros llorábamos por ella, simplemente se había ido y el mundo era tan diferente pero a la vez no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

_-END FLASH BACK-_

*****POV´S T.K*****

-Desde aquel día no volvimos a vernos, hasta el funeral de Nana y en las vacaciones guardamos nuestra distancia. Empezamos nuestro último año de secundaria como unos desconocidos- digo terminando la dolorosa historia

-Vaya… que infantiles son- responde Kuyama de brazos cruzados y poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Eh?- expreso confundido

-Bueno, ya pasaron tres años de eso T.K ¿no crees que es tiempo de dejar eso atrás?- se explica mirándome como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No lo entiendes- contesto perdiendo mi mirada en el techo del salón

-Podrías explicármelo- dice dispuesta a entenderme

-Es solo que… dijimos cosas que no debíamos, estábamos enojados y no era la culpa de ninguno de los dos y tampoco era que tuviéramos la razón- respondo arrepentido por aquel día

-Y… porque no se disculpan- contesta encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya es tarde para eso… nuestra amistad solamente se deterioro- digo lanzando un suspiro

-Bien… y ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- obviamente será algo que me incomodará

-Eso creo- respondo imaginando que clase de pregunta hará

-Si querías tanto a Ruki como dices… ¿por qué no te atreviste a hacerlo?- pregunta confundida

-Porque…- no sabía que responder era cierto que la quería y mucho, teníamos una buena relación, pero…- no lo sé

-No me digas que no querías arruinar la amistad entre ustedes… porque es la excusa más tonta que jamás ha existido- dice molesta

-No, no fue eso… nuestra amistad era sólida y a pesar de que una vez nos besa…- me detengo recordando que nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre Ruki y yo un hermoso día

-¿Besa…? ¡¿Se besaron?!- exclama mi amiga con los ojos tan abiertos que juraría se le saldrían

-Yo…- ahora si había metido la pata, era un secreto que prometimos guardar para siempre

-¿Una vez? ¿Fueron más? ¿Entonces por qué demonios no le dijiste nada?- fue un bombardeo de preguntas

-Oye… son cosas que se supone nadie debía saber- respondo agitando las manos nervioso

-Pues yo seré nadie… ¡anda dime!- pide emocionada mi amiga

-No puedo… se lo prometí- lo último lo musito aunque sé que ella me ha oído

-Oh…bueno en ese caso, no importa- responde mostrando una mueca- pero no le hagas lo mismo a ella

-¿A quién?- pregunto confundido

-A la chica linda con la que ibas caminando- dice imitando la sonrisa de Kari

-¿Kari?- si que tiene una linda sonrisa

-Sí… claro si es que te gusta- se adelanta antes de que le responda

-No lo sé…- respondo tratando de entender que es lo que siento exactamente- la verdad es que apenas la conozco

-Bueno… nunca sabes lo que pasará- contesta mientras toma sus cosas- me voy T.K, nos vemos mañana pillín

-Ja… pillina hasta mañana- respondo y veo como se aleja

Realmente extraño a Ruki… ojala estuviera aquí, recuerdo todas esas veces que nos insinuábamos lo que sentíamos aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo directamente el uno al otro. En fin, Kuyama tenía razón no sería lógico que cometiera el mismo erro que con la hermana de Hurawuko, aunque debo reconocer que muy en el fondo me siento culpable por pensar tanto en Kari y menos en Ruki… siento como si la estuviera engañando y olvidando.

**LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI **

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SOPORTAR MIS RETRASOS PARA ACTUALZAR.**

**LOS QUIERE…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	31. Cupido (Parte I)

**HOLA AMIGOS MIOS… BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPÍTULO, VAMOS A AVANZAR UN POQUITO RÁPIDO A PARTIR DE AHORA PORQUE PRESIENTO QUE PRONTO YA TERMINARÉ ESTE FAN FIC :3 GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, USTEDES SABEN BIEN QUIENES SON ;)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

_***POV´S KARI***_

Después de saber la triste historia que vivieron T.K y Hurawuko de alguna forma entiendo porque se han dejado de hablar, sin embargo, creo que no es razón para que sigan actuando como niños molestos, en fin…

Han pasado ya casi cinco meses desde que empezó el semestre y estamos a unas semanas de terminarlo… la verdad es que no me puedo quejar T.K y yo cada vez nos llevamos mejor, por supuesto que yo sigo enamorada de él… creo que más que antes. Aún no sé que piense él de mí, pero me alegra poder tenerlo cerca y conocer más y más cosas sobre él. También ha mejorado su relación con Hurawuko y aunque no sean los mejores amigos, por lo menos se han reído juntos un par de veces. Yo por mi parte me hice buena amiga de Kuyama, la amiga de T.K, casi siempre estamos los cuatro juntos.

"Esto me recuerda a la secundaria… solo que sin Ruki y Nana" me dijo una vez Hurawuko y sabía que T.K pensaba lo mismo aunque hasta ahora no me lo ha dicho

-Bien… como sabrán estamos a dos semanas de que el semestre termine, así que deberán preparar su trabajo final, recuerden que haremos una exposición con todos sus trabajos y no olviden que nuestro tema principal es dioses romanos- dice nuestro profesor de comunicación- a continuación les pasaré una bolsita con papelitos adentro, tomen uno y anótenlo en la lista

-¿Qué crees que nos toque?- pregunta T.K mirando como todos toman un papelito de la bolsa

-No lo sé… espero que sea algo bueno y fácil- respondo mientras tomo una de los papeles

-¿Qué dice?- vuelve a preguntas mientras desdoblo en pedazo de hoja

-Cupido…- musito sin más, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente sobre algo bueno y fácil

-Grandioso…- también musita mi compañero de trabajo

-Bien, ya que veo que todos tienen su dios romano… anótense en la lista para que puedan marcharse…- dice el maestro mientras pasa otra hoja de papel para que nos apuntemos- recuerden que debe ser una foto o video que exprese todo lo relacionado con el personaje

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta angustiado T.K mientras escribe nuestros nombre y al lado Cupido

-Tendremos que investigar- respondo mirándolo con inconformidad

-No es gran cosa, es Cupido… un bebé con pañal que avienta flechas para que las personas se enamoren- responde con risitas

-En realidad era un joven muy apuesto según la mitología romana y griega, además de que lanzaba dos tipos de flechas… las de oro y de plomo- contesto presumiendo mis conocimientos sobre el dios del amor y el deseo

-Vaya… no tenía idea de que sabías demasiado- dice levantando las cejas sorprendido

-Pues… hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí- digo con una risita

-Es verdad- responde como en un susurro- Y… ¿cómo haremos el trabajo? Yo opino que hagamos una fotografía

-Sí… el problema es a quien usaremos como modelo- digo mientras lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, debe de ser él

-Si estas pensando que yo posaré con un pañal y un par de flechas… olvídalo- contestas mirándome asustado

-Oh… vamos, nadie más podrías hacerlo- digo haciendo un puchero

-No, hay muchos chicos como… Hurawuko- dice aliviado

-¿Hurawuko?- pregunto aguantando la risa al imaginarme a mi amigo vestido ridículamente- no creo que acepte

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si saliendo de clases vamos a algún lado y discutimos que hacer?- pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Nosotros dos?- pregunto para mí

-Pues sí, el trabajo es entre los dos- es evidente que ha escuchado mi tonta pregunta

-Ah… por supuesto jeje- río nerviosa, me pone los pelos de punta de saber que estaré sola con T.K y que él haya sido quien lo propuso… aunque sea por un trabajo escolar

-A menos que quieras ir con alguien- dice mirando a otro lado

-No… es que am… estaba distraída pensando en otra cosa- digo intentando no delatarme aunque sabe perfectamente lo que siento

-¿En qué?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos, lo cual me hace sentir aun más nerviosa

-En… Cupido- respondo rápidamente pensando que he triunfado

-¿Por qué? Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en ello- dice con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde crees que deberíamos ir? Tal vez tengamos algo de hambre

-Sí… eso creo- digo con los nervios de punta y las molestas mariposas en mi estomago

-Bueno…- responde encogiéndose de hombros- ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida

-¿Eh?- no sé que responder, no puedo decirle porque estoy sorprendida, emocionada, asustada y encantada- Sí… debe de ser por lo del trabajo… a veces me presiono

-No te preocupes… para eso estoy yo- dice como una gran sonrisa y de pronto se sorprende- es que tengo muy buenas ideas

-Ah… me lo imagino- digo al ver que se alivia tras sus últimas palabras

-Bueno, veo que todos están muy animados hablando sobre el proyecto… nos vemos la siguiente clase con una avance del trabajo- anuncia el profesor y sale del salón rápidamente antes de que alguien se queje o pregunte algo

_***POV´S T.K***_

Observamos que el profesor con mucha urgencia con algunos alumnos corriendo tras de él. De repente Kari se ha puesto algo alterada desde que mencioné lo de ir a algún lado a discutir lo del trabajo… ¿qué estará pensando?

-Bueno, me voy a mi siguiente clase- dice apresuradamente poniéndose de pie con su mochila

-Espera te acompaño…- digo siguiéndole el paso

-No es necesario… además nos veremos al rato ¿dónde nos vemos?- pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos

-Am… te recojo en tu edificio- digo como si fuera algo sencillo de responder

-Ah… grandioso, bueno adiós…- responde rápidamente y se marcha sin esperar una palabra mía

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto para mí mismo…

Sin pensar más en ellos me dirijo a mi salón… ahí está Kuyama en compañía de su amiga, pobre chica cada que me ve apostaría a que una lágrima se asoma en su ojo… no es mi culpa haberle dicho que no sentía nada por ella, fue un error que se me haya confesado. En fin… a mi amiga no parece importarle mucho, seguro tiene sus propios problemas.

-Hola chicas- las saludo y Kuyama me sonríe

-Adiós- se despide su amiga rápidamente

-Aún no lo ha superado…- dice tranquilamente- te dije que siempre se equivoca de chico, debí advertirle que querías a otra chica…

-¿Otra chica? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta extrañado

-A Kari…. ¿A quién más?- responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Yo no…- me detengo recordando a la castaña ¿la quiero? ¿no o sí?- no sé de que hablas, en fin… hoy iremos a algún lado para hablar de un proyecto

-Oh… una cita ¿eh?- dice guiñándome el ojo- ¿irán solos o también Hurawuko?

-¿Hurawuko? No… solo nosotros dos- respondo confundido- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-No lo sé… es amigo de Kari y así…- noto como el color sube a sus blancas mejillas

-Aha…- creo que sé qué pasa con Kuyama- ¿no será que aquel chico "amigo de Kari" te interesa?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso estás loco? Todos somos amigos y punto- dice evitando mi mirada

-Si tú lo dices…- sé perfectamente que no tocará el tema de nuevo

_***POV´S KARI***_

Estas dos horas se me han hecho eternas, quiero que termine la clase lo más pronto posible. Estoy tan ansiosa que incluso he puesto nervioso a Hurawuko.

-Ya cálmate…- me susurra mi amigo intentando no atraer la atención de otro y del profesor

-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo- respondo con el mismo volumen de voz

-Faltan diez minutos para que termine la clase, pronto estarás con él- mira su reloj y me sonríe

-¿Qué?- pregunto alertada ¿diez minutos? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Miro la puerta y veo a T.K con Kuyama… ¿Ya está aquí? ¿No se le ha olvidado?- Ahora estoy más nerviosa

-Calma… todo saldrá bien- me quiña el ojo con complicidad

La clase ha terminado y meto mis cuadernos en la mochila… siento que estoy en un sueño, había esperado tanto este momento…

Por algunas razón quiero evitarlo de alguna manera, pero no puedo detenerme ni controlarme… la hora a llegado. Nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación y me doy cuenta de cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde que conocí a T.K.

Probablemente aquel accidente arreglo algunas cosas… nunca sabré que es lo que pudo haber pasado sin aquel atentado.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta T.K

-Sí…- miro a Hurawuko antes de marcharme y me sonríe

Ambos sabemos que algo pasará, el problema es que no sé si será algo bueno o malo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**BUENO OJALA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO… GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y DEJAR SU COMENTARIO. BESOS…**

**LOS QUIERE…**

**Vane muki-lou**


End file.
